Dance on our graves
by Ninadesucre
Summary: When Aaron Strauss wants to prove the world he's better than Howard Stark, the problems starts. Shield needed the Avengers again to stop the scientist but no one could imagine the magnitude of his work. Summer, his daughter, found herself caught in the middle of his vengeance. [Steve/OC] and also a little bit of [Bucky/OC];[Loki/OC];[Clint/OC];[Thor/OC]
1. Dead

Hi everyone! Finally I'm bringing you here the story of Summer and Steve :) The beginning is slow but I had to show you all the characters first, this is not just a love story…! Hope you like it!

English is not my native language, so please let me know the grammar mistakes! And sorry for that D:

* * *

><p>[<strong>February, 1969<strong>]

Every story has a start. A moment in time you can point and say "_**Yeah, this is the beginning of everything**_". When Lynette crossed the hall and walked through the large room she didn't know _that was the time_.

The girl couldn't believe she was actually _**there**_; it was like a dream coming to life. Seconds later, when the magic of the moment disappeared, she felt like a fish out of water. Lynette was too _petite_ for her age; of course she was only seventeen and maybe wasn't finished to grow up yet but the other girls in the room looked so _radiant_. Her brunette hair was too short; it couldn't hide her round cheeks! Her eyes weren't big or had an unusual color; in fact they were too small and brown. _Such a common eyes_ she though and her teeth clenched in anger. Besides her _non good looking_ face there was the body. Too skinny, like a little stick you could break so easily. The dress didn't help her to look better.

Lynette borrowed it, at least she said that to herself (_it wasn't stealing! Not at all!_ She would return it as soon as possible), from Cecilia's clothes dryer, the prostitute that live next to her. Cecilia was taller than her, so the dress seemed larger than actually was. It was red and left little to the imagination causing her cheeks blushed every time a stranger looked at her. But at least was enough elegant for the event of the night.

She forgot every thought about her appearance when he showed up to the party. Howard Stark was _**the reason**_. The man was surrounded by a group of women that captured his attention, Lynette though that all of them looked like Cecilia but _more horny_. Maria Stark, Howard's wife, was holding his husband's arm with victory while looking at the women with disappointment. Howard rejected all the invitations but his eyes promised a secret night of lust when his wife wasn't looking.

Lynette didn't want to hear him calling her: 'beautiful', 'pretty' or whatever that women wished for; she was looking for a "_**you're the smartest girl I ever know.**_" She needed those words as her personal award.

"Mister Stark." She tried to catch his attention but the voices of the women were louder "Shit." There wasn't a chance of pushing the women out of him; the only option left was waiting for her turn. So she did. "Mister Stark." He was in front of her now. With his expensive suit and perfect smile, he smelled like a mix of alcohol and something Lynette couldn't recognized. "Name's Lynette."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart." He smiled, it wasn't the same that he offered to the women. "Did you come here with your parents?" Lynette grimaced feeling a little offended but smiled to him instead of reproaching.

"No, I came alone." She leaned the head. "You know, they're too busy for _this_."

"_For this wasting of time_?" He asked nicely but his eyes sparkled a little, Lynette noticed them instantly. "Just enjoy the moment." Howard looked at his wife trying to finish the conversation with that sign. For him the girl was just another fan, a little girl fascinated by his experiments (like the flying car he showed once to the public).

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Mister Stark." Lynette moved quickly to be in Howard's way, she would never give up on this. Not now. Not when she is so near to get what always wanted. "But I really need your attention." The girl practically begged but Howard wasn't listening at all, his eyes were at the free bar. "**You** don't understand! You need _me_." A sarcastic laugh escaped from his lips, it wasn't the first time he listened that, and instantly Maria brought an elbow to shut him up. "I can prove it." She reached in her purse the papers, they were full of investigations and evidences. " I-I-I…" She stammered nervous, maybe that man was a jerk but still be one of the most brilliant minds of the decade- "I just- I just improved your serum. The super soldier one."

"_**What**_?"

Now he was _surprised_, but Lynette couldn't say if it was in a good/bad way. Howard looked angry, maybe because she stuck her nose in his work. He was obviously worried too; the super soldier serum was a secret. Nobody knew about except the people who worked for it, and for sure that kid wasn't one of them. He grabbed the papers automatically wishing for this to be a joke, but _was not_. At first sight the formulas seemed correct. It wasn't exactly the same serum, _well_, it wasn't at all. Maybe Lynette knew perfectly how to catch his attention.

"What was your name, sweetie?" Lyn was fast, she took her papers back before he could hide them from her. Howard clicked his tongue in frustration. Lynette smiled victory knowing that _she got him_. And for a second, Howard think she's the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Lynette." He waited for the last name but didn't come. "Just Lynette for you."

"Well, _Lynette_, I think this is an unexpected association."

* * *

><p>[<strong>December, 1991<strong>]

Howard was dead, and also his wife Maria –but she wasn't the point. Lynette couldn't believe it even she heard the new in the radio or read the newspaper: _It couldn't be possible_. Of course Howard was human and, like everyone in the Earth, destined to die… But she never thought about it. Apparently the man and his wife were killed in a car accident on Long Island, his son Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries –becoming, at age 21, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. She felt sorry for that kid when looked at his picture in the newspaper, Tony was so much like his father -with that brown and deep eyes… She would give anything to see her image in that eyes just one more time.

"Mum!" The steps of her oldest daughter distracted her from the new; she tried to smile like nothing happened. "She did it _again_!" Lynette looked at her with confusion, the teenage girl sighed while crossing her arms. "Win' stole my shirt _again_. She did it in purpose! I was going to wear it in the audition, what am I going to wear now? Ah?"

"I don't know, honey, just choose another shirt." The eyes of her kid sparkled with indignation and deception; she waited for a vengeance against _that little monster_ not for a kind solution.

"That's all you're going to do?" Lynette sighed and shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't a good idea being the judge in that fight. "Good." She rolled her eyes. "What's going on in the world today?" Lynette showed her the newspaper with a tired smile (or maybe one that tried to hide her mood). The death of Howard Stark occupied the entire front page. "Wow, I think there's another rich we don't have to care about." She moved her eyes quickly to the kitchen clock. "_Shit_! Sully's going to be here in less than a minute! He's gonna kill me if I'm late."

"Summer." Lynette called her daughter and she turned around instantly. Summer Strauss, her oldest daughter, was eighteen and Lynette saw herself in her every day (the skinny body, the brown eyes, the way she saw the world…). There was a big part of herself in Summer and that scares her a little, a part she didn't see in her other child. A part of her she buried when met Aaron Strauss, her actual husband and _the love of her life_. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"_Ugh_! Mum! Not now." She rolled her eyes and moved quickly to leave the kitchen, Lynette found herself alone again.

Lynette lowered her eyes seeing again the new, still feeling unreal.

Summer wasn't at home yet so she took advantage of it. Her sister's room were more bigger than hers and her wardrobe, _oh that lovely wardrobe!_, was full of so many clothes she loved. Like that shirt she already took an hour ago. The door didn't make a noise when opened and the little kid entered without thinking twice. The walls of the room were painted in beige; hers were pink and god _she hated pink with all her heart_; and the sun come out from the window perfectly through the white curtains. It was like living in a soft dream.

One of the walls was decorated with a lot of photographs and she stared to them for a while, imagining herself in that places. Her favorite was one of her sister that was taken a year ago, Summer wore a ballet outfit and was sat in the ground while looking at nowhere. A big smile in her face showed her enjoyment, she loved dancing. All the photos were taking by Sullivan Bomer, the official _pain in the ass_. That boy was the perfect image of Ken, the insufferable Barbie's boyfriend (so _fucking_ blond and those blue eyes…), but with one exception. _Ken_ had a preference for other Kens, not interested in Barbie anymore.

"WHAT?" The little girl shook her body with surprise when heard his father's voice. Aaron was a quiet man, she never listened him shouting like this. "What do you mean with leaving, Lyn?" _Leaving? Where? _She asked herself in silence and tried to get closer to the wall, her parents were talking in the next room so could heard them clearly. "You can't be serious! And what happens with the girls? What am I going to tell them?" _Her mother was leaving them behind_, her heart started to beating really fast with agony. It couldn't be possible. "Lynette…"

"You knew this was going to happen one day." Lynnette seemed calm while talking, like she did this every day. Her father wasn't calm at all. Aaron was out of his mind. "Today is the day, Aaron… Just do me a last favor, do it for us, destroy everything. Give up on this investigation that is going nowhere." _Investigation_? Well, that was new. How far she knew Aaron was a professor at college that spent his free time watching the reposition of _Little House on the Prairie_, that freaking show where all the characters seemed to be patients of an Asylum. And her mother…, well…, Lynette was the prototype of housewife (so boring sometimes…). So what the hell was '_this investigation_'? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Present day<strong>]

Sully smiled. Summer lost herself in the dance; the slow deep music surrounded the all theatre. With every note everybody felt floating in _Wonderland_. It was incredible and beautiful, he could notice it even didn't appreciate the ballet at all. His camera portrait a part of the magic but a photograph couldn't catch all the emotions he felt at that moment. His best friend was dancing for the first time in front of a thousand people, he was so proud of her. Summer finally got the part of Alice –the main character of the ballet 'Alice in Wonderland'- after working really hard during the last two years. After the performance, they'll go to celebrate it.

"You. Were. Amazing." Christine, one of the girls that worked in the theatre, let him to enter in the private side of the state when the ballet ended. Summer was there with the other dancers; she's still wearing the blue dress of Alice. His friend turned around when realized he was actually there. "Congratulations." They smiled together and Sully spoke during an hour about how amazing the play was, Summer listened him trying not to laugh for his new fascination. "Come on, change your clothes, we're going to have fun." Summer opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the blond guy. "No, I don't want excuses. You deserve it, okay?"

"You win, blondie, but no fun after midnight."

"Why? Are you going to transform yourself in a pumpkin or something?" Summer gave him a withering look and Sully smiled.

They were friends since first grade and became inseparables even were too different. Sullivan was all energy, mischief and pure instinct. Summer was the opposite.

"I'm not going to let you chose the site the next time." Sully complained and looked at his coffee with deception. They were in a _fucking_ cafeteria. No music. No alcohol. No cute boys around. Except the blonde cutie that sat behind Summer, but the man was too concentrated in drawing something. _Not interested in searching couple_, what a tragedy. "You know that I love you so much but you need to _go out_ more often." He pointed the mug with one of his finger. "And not going out to a place like _this_."

"_**This**_ is what I want." Summer drank her coffee and Sully saw her sad expression for a moment, catching instantly what was in her mind.

"Is this because of Ben? Because that moron doesn't deserve your happiness." She sighed avoiding his eyes. _Of course it was because of Ben_, Sullivan frowned feeling suddenly worried for her. "I thought you said you moved on. _**But**_ you clearly didn't." Summer wanted to explain her thought, but Sully didn't want to hear excuses. She suffered enough for him, now was the time to move one. "Summer…"

"You! You! You! You need—You have- You should—I'm not your problem, Sully, just leave me alone. It's not like you are much better than I with relationships." She stood up quickly grabbing her hot coffee with one hand. The mug was so full that the liquid flew away and fell on one of the clients of the cafeteria. "_**Oh**_!" Sully thought that the handsome blonde was still hottie even with the coffee in his hair and face. "Shit." The mug fell down to the ground when she tried to catch some napkin to help the guy. "I'm really sorry! _Oh my god_!" She looked at the table, the entire drawing was full of coffee. It was ruined. "I—I just…" Summer searched for Sully hoping his friend will help her, but he was enjoying the moment and had no intention to take part. "I hate you, Bomer." She whispered looking at him with anger.

"Sorry?" The guy asked confused and Summer blushed trying to explain herself with speaking quickly and moving her arms with nervousness. The man was her age too, he had a blond hair and a beautiful blue eyes. Just the opposite of the arrogant Ben, who broke up with her a month ago because he thought was too cool for her. "Are you okay?" Summer looked at him for the first time with calm, she was too nervous to stop talking or moving… The boy seemed truly worried. She couldn't believe it. Another person would be mad at her for what happened.

"Yeah… I'm actually okay." She answered and pointed with one of her fingers the drawing. "I'm sorry… I really messed up your drawing. Can I compensate you in some way?"

"I volunteer as a naked model." Sully appeared next to her with a big smile in his face, his friend gave him a withering look. The guy was so confused and so full of coffee that Summer had to bite her lip to not to laugh. "My name's Sullivan, but you can call me Sully or honey or the love of your life. I'm up to the last option." He ignored the leg of Summer kicking his own. "Ah, and she's Summer Strauss. Yeah, Summer, like the season."

"Strauss?" The blondie asked with his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Did you know Aaron Strauss?" She confessed instantly that was her father. "He was one of my soldiers… He was too young… Oh my god, he's still alive after all." Sully looked at Summer with alarm in his eyes. Did he say'_my soldiers_'? The _**weird alarm**_ sounded loudly in his mind. "How is he?"

"He's not young at all, I can swear." Sully grabbed his best friend's arm. "I'm sorry, Van Gogh, but we have to go now. Y'now, staff to do. Nice to meet you though." He practically pushed Summer out of the place. "What the hell was that? Did you hear him? He—He's just thirteen, right? So how's supposed to be in the war with your father?" Summer shrugged her shoulders with no interest about knowing the answer. "Someone escaped from the asylum."

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

><p>Judith Strauss, Aaron's younger sister, practically took the place of Lynette in the<em> mother role<em>. She was patient with the girls and helped his brother to move on. Her eyes were the same color as Aaron's but her hair was darker contrasting the pale skin. _Too pale_. The day she felt so exhausted even to stand up of the bed Judith knew was something wrong with her. She went alone to see the doctor and after some tests, the diagnostic was clearly: Leukemia. Her bloodstream was collapsed with all the _bad cells_, the doctors said there was nothing to do with her. She smiled to them, thanked for the attention and went home to see her family.

"You're not going to die." Aaron was the first to talk after listen the new, Summer was too shocked to even say something and Win, _oh her little Winnifred_, looked like her world was suddenly destroyed. "They lied, There's gotta be something-" Judith said no with her head trying to transfer her calm to him.

"Everyone has to die one day, no one lives forever." _But it's too earlier_, she thought but didn't say something. Judith knew she was the 'center' of the family, the big magneto that made the family stayed together. "I don't want any treatment." But Aaron wasn't listen at all, he stood up and seconds later was gone of the house. Judith hoped he respected her decision.

"Are you going to leave us?" Win hugged her instantly and started to cry like nothing could console her.

* * *

><p>Against Judith's wishes, Aaron started to investigate about her illness. He left his job at the university and created his own lab at his basement. The girls had no permission to go there. Judith was no stupid, all the machines Aaron had didn't appear from nowhere. He had them before she got the leukemia, Judith was sure.<p>

"OH. MY. GOD." Judith rolled her eyes. Phoebe Book, a _blonde blue eyes _chick, was helping his brother with the investigation. The girl was really young, maybe was the same age as Summer, but when she concentrated enough in her job Judith could see the brilliant in her. Now wasn't one of that moments. "How fabulous is Pepperony, right? Right? Just look at them and imagine all the pretty babies she could have. I'd pay anything to take care of that little genius." Phoebe was looking one of the magazine she brought with her. "I love them." Her eyes sparkled with something Judith described as madness.

"Pepper Potts is pregnant?" Judith knew she was going to the wolf cave with participant in the conversation, but was too bored for ignoring her.

"No, but she is in my imagination." _That was freaking weird_, the Strauss woman thought but tried to smile calmly. "What about you, Juddy? Do you want to have kids?"

"I already have two." Phoebe smiled catching the information instantly. Summer and Winnifred were like her daughters to Judith.

"Yes!" Aaron, ignoring all the conversation, moved his arms with victory and looked at his sister. "You're not going to die soon." The smiled he showed scared her.

* * *

><p>The doctors couldn't explain her case, <em>the bad cells<em> as she called them, were actually there, in her veins, but the illness was like "_frozen in time_". No symptoms. No needing of blood transfusions. Judith felt a new energy floating in her veins, it was incredible –the leukemia felt like a distant nightmare. Aaron was full of enjoyment, he cooked a special dinner for them to celebrate the good news. The girls couldn't explain it too, they knew their father did something of course, but were happy to have Judith back so didn't ask question. No questions, no answers. The happiness of ignorance was all they wanted.

"Cool, it smells really good." Sullivan, who invited himself to the dinner when Summer told him about it, was already sat waiting for the food. Win gave him a withering look wishing he felt out of the place, but that didn't happen. "What's up, Winter?" Win tried to kick him in the leg but Sullivan was too fast for her. "Little Winnie is going to cry." He moved quickly trying to escape from Winnifred's kicking. Sully pushed Aaron, who was walking behind him holding the salad.

"Be careful!" But the advertisement of Judith was too late. Aaron fell and so the salad did. Judith moved her arms trying to hold the plate of food but she was too far.

Then the plate stopped to fall like it was held by one invisible thread.

"What the hell—" Sully opened his mouth totally surprised. Judith looked at her hands; she felt the energy flow from her body to her hand. Aaron touched the object with one finger, it was totally real. "Can somebody explain this to me, please?"

"It's…" Aaron held the plate of the salad with his both hands, he couldn't move the object from there. "It's frozen in time." He looked directly at Judith, who made a step back. Suddenly the plate fell to the ground when Aaron moved his hands to stop his sister. "We need to do more tests."

* * *

><p>His experiment was more effective than he thought at the beginning. Aaron tested the new ability of her sister a couple of times: He was sure she could stop time. Of course it had a scientist explication: the cells of Judith mutated after he used the serum in her… giving her the ability of controlling time.<p>

He knew that was possible, Lynette worked in genetic mutations before they met. But she never was succeeded when tried to create a mutant. And, _oh_, he was. The results were so well matched for the army, they'll love it. They'll beg for having it.

His thoughts stopped at that point. What if Judith, his patient zero, was just an exception? What if the serum didn't work with others? That could be a serious problem. He needed to use the serum in another subjects to prove his theories.

"Mister Strauss?" A male voice asked and Aaron turned around to see a young guy, he frowned. "Is Phoebe here, sir?" Aaron stared at him for a while until recognized him. He was Matthew Lee, Phoebe's boyfriend. The boy was around his thirty, had glasses and a short brown hair. "Do you know where I can find her?" He was orphan, Phoebe told him once, and was sure his assistant didn't love him at all. He was perfect.

* * *

><p>Matty broke up with her. No explanations, just a message in her phone at midnight. Phoebe couldn't believe it. Matthew was a good guy, maybe <em>too good<em>, so it was unbelievable he used the freaking phone instead of talking face to face. And that one wasn't the only surprised of the day. When she went to Aaron's house to start the journey, he fired her. No explanations _again_.

"Why is this happening to me?" Phoebe was crying like a little girl while Judith tried to console her, but it was a hard job 'cause the blondie didn't listen her at all. "Is because of Karma? I'm a good girl! I did everything right!"

"It's not your fault, Phoebs…" And Judith knew her words were true. Her brother closed to himself after he found out about her new abilities. Aaron moved his lab in the middle of the night without telling to anyone. When Judith asked why he did it, Aaron never answered. He just smiled –but not in the same way he used to. She was worried, _really worried_. "I'm sure you'll find a new job pretty soon."

"You really think that?" For the first time Phoebe listened to her and suddenly smiled with her habitually craziness. "Can you imagine me working at the Stark Company?" Judith made a face. _Poor Tony Stark_, she thought for a seconds but nodded when Phoebe looked at her. Judith was afraid to contradict the mad blondie. "Cool! I'm going to see Aaron. Maybe he could write me a letter of recommendation for the new job." She stood up from the sofa with decision. "Give me luck, Juddy."

"You don't need it." Phoebe smiled to her with tenderness and Judith knew she was going to miss her so much.

* * *

><p>Aaron wrote the numbers in his notebook.<p>

Judith Strauss – The patient zero. Ability: Molecular Immobilization. State: Alive, no desires of cooperation.

Matthew Lee – Number one. Ability: Telekinesis. State: Deceased, killed accidentally when number two escaped.

Phoebe Book – Number two. Ability: Electric Manipulation. State: Alive, escaped from the lab. No desires of cooperation. Missing.

Sullivan Bomer – Number three. Ability: Immortality. State: Alive, no desires of cooperation but locked up in the lab.

Ben Scott – Number four. Ability: Clairvoyance. State: Alive, collaborator with the investigation.

Jaquelin Carlton – Number five. Ability: Telepathy. State: Alive, collaborator.

Six examples of the usefulness of his serum; was a good beginning. The only problem was the _willfulness _of his experiments; the most of them were included in the project by _accident_. Phoebe came out searching for a letter of recommendation; he gave a sedative injection to her to ensure her participation. When the girl woke up was so afraid that acted without thinking, she only wanted to survived. Matty tried to stop her, but died electro shocked. Now Aaron wasn't sure where Phoebe was. Sully was a friend of the family so it was easily to convince to come at the lab alone, he wasn't _exactly_ a team member (no desires to be involucrate in the experiment) but again Aaron used the power of the sedatives. Sullivan was locked up to ensure he didn't escape like number two did. Ben Scott, who was a police, came to the lab looking forward the three missing people… He was narcissist and took the change to be more powerful without thinking. Jaquelin Carlton was a tramp, no home to go after the night came out. It was easily to convince her, promising her a warm place to sleep and a better life.

But Aaron needed a seventh member. _No_, in fact, he wanted recognition. The hole world will know his name, his work, his contribution to the human life.

He will be better than Howard Stark. And Lynette will finally know it.

* * *

><p>Summer waited three hours under the rain for Sullivan but he never came, she hoped to see him in the public like every night at the theatre but he wasn't. Her friend was missing: no calls, no letters, no smoke signals… He seemed to dissipate into thin air. The police tried to find him but there wasn't a clue where he could be. Summer was worried about him. Sully wasn't the typical guy who was in problems or with bad companies, and he'll never disappear without telling her. She checked her watch <em>again<em>, it passes three hours since the play finished. Summer needed to go home before someone start to worry about her.

Someone shouted trying to warn her.

A car was out of control because of the rain; his driver couldn't stop the vehicle. The brakes didn't respond. The road was too slippery. A truck tried to avoid the car with a sharp movement, the wheels slipped without control.

Summer looked up astonished for what happened. The car left uninjured but the truck didn't suffer the same lucky.

It only took a second. A bus crashed into the truck violently. Summer couldn't remember the moment she was involucrate in the accident but suddenly everything was black.

"Oh my god!" The voice of a woman came to her from the distance and so a baby crying. "Help! Help! Someone call the ambulance! Please!" She shouted desperate and then everything went black again.

"I'm calling! I'm calling!" There was a second voice when she woke up, it belonged to a woman. Summer moved her head knowing that she lost her consciousness for a seconds, she couldn't afford falling into the black again. She was surrounded by metal, maybe was under one of the vehicles. Alive but trapped. "Hello? We're-" Suddenly the eyelids were too heavy to open them. She closed the eyes feeling a calm through her body. "Potts, I'm Pepper Potts." She heard the woman again, her voice returned her to the reality.

"Eh!" She felt tired, shattered. "Pepper! There's someone trapped here!" Now the voice sounded near to her and one of the pieces of the car moved, one moonlight came to the little hole and Summer blinked to adapt her eyes to it. "Eh, eh, what's your name?" There was a man looking at her through the little hole. Little by little the vision of him was becoming blurry, her eyes couldn't focus clearly. "Listen to me, everything is going to be okay." He swore and for a moment the statement sounded like an order not like one that tried to calm her. "Hey, sleepy beauty, open your eyes for me." Summer nodded but it was the hardest work she did in her entire life. "What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked again. His voice tried to sound calm but Summer catch the nervousness in his tone. "Pepper! My suit! I need it!" He shouted moving his eyes to someone Summer couldn't see at all. "Your name, tell me your name."

"Summer…" She stuttered and then started to cry. _Everything wasn't going to be okay_, the expression of the man confirmed it to her when he looked her body. The adrenaline was hiding the pain from her because she couldn't feel the wounds. _No_, _she couldn't feel anything at all_. The voice of the woman called him, Summer found out that his name was Tony. "No! Don't go please!" She begged when realized that the woman wanted him to come where she was. Summer tried to move her hand, reaching for him. "Please, don't leave me here… Please." She watched her hand for a moment, it was full of blood. It was her blood or maybe belonged to another person? _It doesn't matter_, she thought. "Don't leave me alone…" The darkest called her again, now was much powerful and threatened to shallow all the light. "Don't go… Don't…" A sweet song started to sound in her head; she lost herself in the notes. And suddenly there was only peace.

Tony looked down. It was over. The ambulance was coming quickly but was too late for her. The face of Tony Stark was the last face she saw and he couldn't do anything to help her.


	2. Resurrection

Hello! :) I'm back with the second chapter, hope you'll like it!

Thank you so much for the reviews! It cheers me up to write, I didn't know how many people were interested in this story until now. I'm very surprise! I can't be happier right now! (And I hope the story didn't disappoint you, I know it can be a little slowly but in the next chapter Summer and Steve finally meet! Just wait for it :) )

* * *

><p>[<strong>August 1944<strong>]

They needed every soldier, one man could be the difference between losing or winning the war –or at least that's Bucky said. Steve wasn't sure about that. He chose his team properly, making sure he trusted every man. Recruiting new members without knowing them better could be a risk for the mission. "We need more members, Steve." Bucky said to him with tired eyes, they were sat at the bar trying to convince the other. "How many soldiers Red Skull have at this moment? Ah?" The answer was clear: Johann Schmidt had millions of followers. The number of soldiers of Hydra couldn't compare with the Steve's group. "Talk to Phillips, maybe he can send you some men…"

"I'll think about it."

The following day someone nocked to his door very early in the morning. After dressing himself Steve opened the door while yawing. Bucky was there with a big smile in his face, next to him there was a young boy –who had blue eyes and a dark blond hair. "Say hi to our new member, Cap." Bucky announced and hit the shoulders of the young boy with excitement. "I met him yesterday at the bar." He whispered to the Captain with a mischievous smile in his face. "He was losing a fight against two _bullies_. Guess what I thought at that moment." Steve looked at him with disappointment; the young boy was practically a teenage. He had his whole life… Their mission was too dangerous for that kid. "Yes! Little Steve! Haha!" Bucky messed up the hair of the young boy. "What do you think? Cool, right?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Steve smiled to the young boy, he was so shocked and nervous to meet the real Captain America Steve felt afraid he could faint. "Alone." Steven emphasized and the two boys separated from the young one. "He's just a kid!" He complained and pointed to him.

"He is." Bucky shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "But he's brave enough for our team." Steve didn't doubt about his bravery, he doubted about his age. He was really young; he could live a thousand experiences before see the cruelty of war… "He reminds me of you, Cap." The young boy was taller than he was and stockier, Steve didn't see his old himself at all. "Just give him an opportunity…"

"What's your name, kid?" Steve asked to the boy and he jumped with surprise. Captain America was talking directly to him! He swallowed his own saliva and tried to be calm. _Don't faint now, don't faint now _–the young boy said to himself over and over again.

"Aaron, sire," The young boy answered talking for the first time. "Aaron Strauss"

* * *

><p>[<strong>Present day<strong>]

Judith looked at her niece feeling so proud of her –and thanking her brother to be alive to have the opportunity to saw her growing up so fast. Winnifred Strauss was doing her Chinese homework and her only doubt was why everyone in the textbook asked for the library. That didn't make sense at all. _I'd ask for anything but the fucking library_ –she was thinking when suddenly the phone started to ring. Judith picked up instantly with a smile in her face. "Judith's talking."

Winnifred returned to her homework. She knew Judith was expecting a call from her new boyfriend –a man called Phil who worked for the post office- so maybe now was the time to go out to take some fresh air. "Yeah, it's me. No, no, I'm her aunt…" The young girl stopped in the middle of the living room. Her aunt's voice sounded worried, something happened. "The hospital…?" The skin of Judith's face turned pale. Something really bad happened –but at that moment Winnifred couldn't imagine how bad the situation was. The phone ran from Judith's hands to the floor, a silent invaded the room and none of the Strauss girls could say anything. Winnifred was too afraid to ask and Judith to shocked to answer. "Take the car, Fred." Judith said finally without seeing her.

Aaron was the first to arrive at the hospital; he felt his knees failing when asked for his child in the reception. The secretary looked at him for a moment; she opened the mouth but could make any sound –the name of his daughter appeared next to the word _deceased_. "Mister Strauss?" Aaron turned around to see a doctor coming –the doctor was a young woman with dark hair, her eyes were an open book and Aaron knew exactly what was going to say. "I'm really sorry, we did everything we could but…" Aaron felt his world crashing down and he needed to lean on the wall to not fall down. "She was dead when arrived to the hospital, we couldn't do miracles."

_A miracle_? Aaron thought without seeing the doctor. _A miracle was his sister stilled alive when the doctors said there was nothing to do_. He pressured his lips feeling powerless, the medicine was so _**undeveloped**_… But he was different, for the god's sake he **did** a miracle! "Can I see her, doctor?" Aaron asked in a whisper trying to seem devastated for the new, the doctor sighed and touched his shoulder trying to conform him. "It's not recommendable, Mister Strauss, she's… You should remember her like the last time you saw her."

"I know but I _**need**_ to see her." The doctor nodded with sad eyes and walked with him through the hospital corridor, they stopped in front of a door –it had a sign, it said _morgue_. "Are you sure…?" Aaron said yes with his head and took the doorknob with decision. "I'll be waiting here." The woman said knowing he wanted some privacy to say goodbye to his daughter. "Thanks, doctor." And he closed the door behind him.

The morgue was cold –maybe because it helped to hide the smell of the dead bodies, and Aaron waited a minute in the entrance to adapt himself –the cold wasn't the only inconvenient, the smell of the decomposition reminded him the time he was in the war (how many putrefied cadavers he saw in the trench). There was only one metal stretcher. A sheet covered a body and Aaron had to take it off to make sure it was Summer. _**And it was**_. The girl had her eyes closed like she was dreaming in peace, but the gray color of her skin indicated the condition of her lifeless. Her brown hair was so full of dried blood that seemed ginger for a second. Aaron's hands started to shake when he saw the wounds of the car crash: her leg was totally broke –he could see the bones making its way through the skin, and there was a lot of bruises that indicated she had intern hemorrhages. _Maybe this time it was impossible to make a miracle_.

Alex Reid, the doctor, took advantage of the situation –she had enough time to go out to make a call, it wasn't enough coverage over there. She went to the first floor near to the cafeteria –it wouldn't be a crime to take a break from her work, she needed caffeine to keep moving, and dialed a number Alex had memorized for so long. She made a promise long time ago and now was the time to make it real. At the third call he picked up the phone –_oh_, his voice sounded like time hadn't passed. "You still have this number, cool." She said before he could say anything but _hello?_. "Listen to me, this is not a friendly call, understand?" Alex took the coffee from the machine; it was too warm to drink it now. "_Understand_." He said calmly like he didn't care about her angry mood, Alex grinded her teeth to stop herself to say something she could regret later. "She's here."

"_Who_?" He asked confused needing more information, Alex sighed looking at his coffee. She had the obligation to tell him, or at least said that to herself. "Summer Strauss, her daughter." Then it was a silent nobody wanted to break but Alex finally started to talk. "She's dead, I couldn't do anything for her." Again there was a silent, _say something please_ she begged for herself and wished to see his face at that moment. "I'm sorry, Clint, if you…" But suddenly he interrupted her. "_What about Lynette? Is she there?_" Alex made a face, _**her**_ _again_. She didn't know why he was so obsessed with that woman –she was too old for him! "No, she's not. Only her father is here."

"_Let me know if Lynette shows herself._" He hung out after saying that and Alex needed a moment to get her calm back –she wanted to smash her phone to the wall like it was _his face_ smashing.

Aaron threw up his breakfast into the wastepaper basket. Alex was right, he shouldn't be there watching the dead body of his daughter. The door opened and he thought it would be the doctor but was wrong. "I thought you were stronger, Aaron, but you still been too much apprehensive." A voice sounded making Aaron jumping with surprise –he cleaned his mouth with a Kleenex. The voice belonged to a small man who covered his face thanks to the shadow of a gray hat, but Aaron didn't need to see him to recognize him.

"What are you doing here, Zola?" The small man took off his hat and smiled. Aaron looked at him trying not to seem astonished for his presence, Doctor Arnim Zola looked the same even it passed thirty years of his last meeting –_he didn't change a bit_. "I'm not in the mood right now for your madness." Zola made a face feeling offended; he took a step forward to be near to Aaron.

"I'm here to help you, my friend." And his eyes moved to Summer's body. "I heard you needed a miracle."

When Alex returned to the morgue she found it empty. Aaron Strauss wasn't there and so was the dead body. She froze without knowing what to do, she could be fired if her boss noticed she lost a body. Alex turned herself around, she was enough responsible to take the fault of her mistake. But then when she left the morgue a woman appeared in front of her. "Forget it, forget it all." The woman said but his lips didn't move at all –Alex heard her voice clearly in her head, it wasn't her imagination. "Forget what you see." And suddenly the worry faded away; in fact she couldn't remember why she felt worried.

"I'm sorry, this is a private area. You shouldn't be here." Alex said to the woman in front of her. The patients or/and the familiars weren't allowed to enter the morgue without supervision. The woman smiled to her and turned around to make her way back to the first floor, Alex saw her leaving and when she was far enough to see her Alex turned around to see the morgue again. Something happened there but couldn't remember what.

The woman left the hospital without talking to anyone else, her work there was over she should return to the lab as Aaron commanded. "Good girl." His companion said when she entered to the car. Ben Scott, number 4, smiled to her. They were a good team, no one could stop them. Jake Carlton, number 5, didn't agree with him but didn't say anything. She wasn't a good girl at all and worked better alone. "The cat's got your tongue." Ben joked. "What is in your head, Jackie?"

"Dead people should stay dead."

* * *

><p>Sullivan woke up the instant Ben and Jackie entered to the room carrying a giant back plastic bag, he stood up but didn't move because Aaron was looking directly to him –Sully wasn't a prisoner anymore in exchange he should obey like a dog. A man he didn't meet before crossed the lab and opened the plastic bag, his heart stopped at that moment –well, if that could be possible because now was immortal. Summer, <em><strong>his<strong>_ Summer, was there laying in the table totally dead. "You're a monster…" He whispered looking at Aaron and felt his anger growing up.

"_Don't, Bomer, stay calm._" A voice sounded inside his head and he knew Jake was using her power to calm him down. "She died in a car crash, if you want to blame someone… Blame Tony Stark." Aaron said while he was putting electrodes in Summer's head, the other man got close to Sullivan –he was bringing a syringe with him.

"I need your blood, kid." Zola said to him and invited Sully to sit down in a chair, he shook his head to say no. "I thought she was your friend…" He moved his head to see the dead body of Summer, Sullivan couldn't look to that direction anymore. His heart broke every time he does. "And friends help each other, right?" Aaron nodded his head, he agreed with the new Doctor. "You're the only one who can save Summer." Sully sat down obedient and offered his arm to Zola, who smiled with triumph.

"Can you bring her back?" He asked with fear and Zola looked at him through his glasses, the doctor nodded without hesitate and concentrated again in the blood he was taken. "But she's dead… What happens with her soul?" Zola started to laugh loudly and Aaron followed him.

"Sullivan, my friend, the soul didn't exist. Everything is electricity. The brain, with his neurons, works thanks to it and also does the heart. It's not the soul, it's…" He paused and Sully was going to open his mouth to complain but quickly Aaron proceeded. "Electricity…" He looked up to catch Zola's attention. "Phoebe Book." Number two could bring the electricity to Summer –only her could regulate the perfect dose. "Five." He turned around to look for Jacquelin, the girl was next to Sullivan trying to make sure the blond boy wouldn't escape. "Bring Two, we need her."

* * *

><p>Ben was helping with the physic work, Aaron and Zola weren't exactly strong men and the machines were too heavy to be carried by them. He didn't understand at all how this was going to work but fortunately Ben wasn't the brain of the group. "If this work out, Aaron…" Ben heard Zola even he whispered to make sure only Aaron could hear him, they were so close to him. "We'll bring him back."<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing –at that moment she didn't care about the handcuffs Jake put it on her. Summer was dead –her gray skin, her wounds, the blood in her dead body and hair… She needed to avoid the image; Phoebe felt teardrops in her eyes but tried to hold them to not seem weak. "What do you want from me, monster?" Aaron half-closed his eyes with offense –Sully named him <em>monster<em> too, _why didn't they see the perfection of his work_? He got close to her; Phoebe was shaking with terror in her eyes.

"I need your help, Phoebe." The girl shook her head no and took a step back. "I need your help just one more time, only one…" Phoebe looked behind him; Zola was injecting a red serum in Summer's arm. Little by little all the wounds she suffered started to disappear, even the gray color of her skin turned pink. "Surprised?" Aaron guided her to be close to the table. "The only problem is the electricity, Book, but with your abilities we could..."

"What if I can't control it?" Phoebe asked worried, she only used her power once and that time her ex-boyfriend died electroshocked. "What if I kill her instead of…?" _well she was actually dead, she couldn't be deader_ Phoebe thought and pressed her lips, that wasn't the point.

"You can see it like this: if you don't help us," Zola got close to her, it was obvious he knew how to convince people easily. "our next guinea pig will be Jack Book." He looked at Aaron with a smile in his face. "Your innocent brother, Phoebe, will be perfect, right Aaron?"

* * *

><p>The waiting was unbearable. Slowly Summer opened her eyes. Phoebe smiled but she had to step back to sit down, was exhausted –too much concentration, she felt blood trickled out her nose. Sully got close with two strides to stay behind Aaron, his expression illuminated every time Summer blinked full of life again. He wished to run next to her and hug her, but something in his belly stirred with angst –Something in her eyes indicated to him that wasn't <em><strong>his<strong>_ Summer. The girl sat up in silent watching nowhere while no one dared to talk to her.

"Incredible." Zola whispered and took a step forward –like to be closer made it more real. "Incredible." He repeated it excited. He couldn't believe Aaron did the impossible; he brought someone back to the death. "Strauss…" It was precisely, now they know it worked out, to start a new project. Bringing _**him**_ back was the reason Zola offered his help to Mister Strauss. His thought were interrupted when Summer cried out and covered her ears with her hands, her face expressed pain and agony.

_The light. The metal. Pepper's voice. The salad savor of the blood in her mouth. The ambulance were so far… Darkness. The man who found her. __**Don't leave me**__. His eyes. His sad eyes. He knew it. He knew it she was going to die._ Summer cried out again with fear. _The crash. The bus. Dead people._ She raised her voice to shut up the voices in her head. _The blood. __**Hey, sleepy beauty, open your eyes for me**__._ She shouted loudly.

"Summer!" Sully was the first to react; he got close and held her by the shoulders to calm her. When their skins touched something inside Sullivan started to _fluid_ –a power that didn't belong to him. He moaned with pain; something was _sucking_ him. Summer shut up instantly and looked at him with indifference. Sully saw her empty eyes, _she wasn't Summer_. "Sum, please…" He moaned again and tried to stay away from her but couldn't separate his hands from her skin. He felt he was going to faint, his energy was stealing in a way he couldn't explain. "Sum…"

Aaron took a syringe with decision, it contained a powerful sedative, and charged at her without hesitate. Summer saw him before he could reach her, she dropped Sullivan and dodged the attack. Thanks to the ballet she was agile enough to be a problem. Sully fell down to the ground trying to breath. Summer jumped from the table and stood up, her legs failed and she found herself in the ground in front of her ex-best friend.

Zola reached for a couple of gloves, it was obvious the power of Summer was active with the touch of the skin. The experiment was failed, they needed to get rid of Summer –she was officially dead for the system so it wasn't a big deal. He took the gun Ben carried with him.

"You promised." Summer whispered lowly and Sully looked up to see her face. "You said you took care of me." He stood in silent without knowing what to say. Yeah, he _actually_ **did** that promise. "I'm fine, Sully, there's nothing wrong with me… I'm fine… Please… I'm fine…" Sully saw Aaron behind her again, he was holding the syringe again –he put a finger in his lips asking Sully for silent. "I'm…" A shotgun interrupted her.

* * *

><p>Phoebe didn't waste the time, she took advantage of the chaos to run away -making sure Ben or Jacquelin didn't follow her. When she had run five blocks a car stopped in front of her but wasn't Aaron or Zola, she felt her heart beating really fast. <em>What about now? What is going to happen now?<em> Phoebe concentrated herself, she'd use her abilities in case it'll be necessary. "Phoebe Book?" A woman left out of the car, she wore a black suit that contrasted with her red hair. "I'm Natasha Romanov."

"I'm sorry but I think I'm not in the mood to be nice." The ginger smiled in a strange way. "What do you want from me, Natasha?" She asked with sarcasm, everyone wanted something lately –and usually was something to do with her new abilities. "Shield is interested in you."

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck." Sully woke up two hours later, he spitted out the bullet to the ground. He was quickly enough to step in between Summer and the bullet. "Maybe I'm immortal but it fucking hurts." He stood up and realized instantly he wasn't in Aaron's lab anymore. "Did I wake up in Narnia?" The place was practically in ruins and some vegetation entered through the windows –the fresh air leaked from the little holes making the place colder than actually was in the beginning.<p>

"Help me, Sullivan." Aaron asked and the blond put his attention in him. The scientist was building _something_ –Sully couldn't say what was that, outwardly seemed a metal coffin but he wasn't sure. "It's too heavy for me." Sully helped him to carry the coffin inside another room, a dark and filled of dust one. "Now bring Summer before she wake up." Aaron pointed the coffin. "It's like an incubator; it'll keep her alive while she's sleeping… Summer is dangerous… Or maybe her powers are… Until I'll find out how to help her we need to keep her sedated. Understand?" Sully nodded slowly.

"I understand… But… Why this place? What happens with the lab?" He asked confused and Aaron held his shoulders, the Strauss was serious and worried at the same time. "Do me a favor, Sullivan, _protect her_. Protect her from Zola."

Before Aaron left, he opened his notebook and wrote: Summer Strauss – Number six. Ability: Absoption of memories, skills and powers through skin-to-skin contact. (Aaron had the feeling Sullivan would be dead if he wasn't immortal). State: sedated.

* * *

><p>[<strong>A year later – post Avengers<strong> ]

Director Fury looked at them. Tony wasn't concentrate in the conversation, his attention was in the menu the cafeteria offered –it was a bad idea making the reunion in that place. Bruce was in the middle trying to stay calm but he seemed nervous, he didn't expect Shield call them so early. Steve was the only one concentrate in the mission –he truly was a soldier. Fury sighed and put nine reports in the table. "This is the reason I called you." He took the first one and showed to the guys. "What's this?" Tony asked confused. "Your new boy band?" Fury raised one of his eyebrows; he wasn't in a mood for jokes.

"Aaron Strauss." He pointed to his report, there was a photo in it and information about his past. Steve didn't need to read it, he _**knew**_ who Aaron was. "He was one of my soldiers, I thought he was dead." He explained carefully, Bruce listened to him but Tony yawned bored. "Well, he's alive." Fury said with sarcasm. "_Very alive_. We think he's implicated in some experiments… He created a serum capable of gave people extraordinary abilities. This is Judith Strauss, his sister, Agent Coulson was looking after her but…" A silent involved them but _now Phil was dead_, Fury moved his head to leave the sad thoughts out of his mind. "She could be the patient zero." Bruce took the report about her and started to read it, _it was incredible_. The serum made her _sane_. "You don't need to worry about number one, Matthew Lee, he's dead."

"Wait." Tony took the next report, the one who belonged to the experiment number two. "She's my Pikachu." A photo of Phoebe, the new secretary of Pepper, was in the report –there wasn't a doubt, it was her (that could explain why she could control electricity, Phoebs turned on and off the lights of the tower with a blink of an eye). "Did you know that?" Fury didn't say a think and Tony pressed his lips angry. _Too much secrets in Shield_. But one think was true, he trusted Phoebe –she wasn't a threat.

"She killed Matthew, Tony." Steve said after reading Phoebe's report, Tony ignored his comment and looked at Fury with disappointment. Shield sent Phoebe to spy him a year ago (Tony knew it but he appreciated Phoebe enough to let her stay with him and Pepper at the Stark Tower) and now they're saying she was dangerous. "I think you're confused, Phoebe is not an experiment." Tony complained looking through the window of the cafeteria. "I'm bored and I'm going to leave."

"It's your decision, Stark." Fury sighed, it was a hard work dealing with Tony's personality. "Sullivan Bomer was a close friend of the family, the boy disappeared without a trace… The police couldn't find his body, we think Aaron got him prisoner. Jacquelin Carlton and Ben Scott…"

"I know her." Steve interrupted him pointing one of the report, it belonged to Summer Strauss –the deceased daughter of the scientist. "I met her once in a cafeteria…" His eyes catch the status of the girl. "She's dead…?" Fury moved his head, they weren't sure about that because Aaron stole the body from the morgue. "But no one can resurrect the dead."

"Well Frankenstein did." Tony said with sarcasm but the Director saw the sadness in his eyes –his auto destruction. He knew Tony was implicated in the car crash where Summer died, the Stark blamed himself for that every day of his life. "Apparently Aaron Strauss can make de impossible…. Possible. Where is he now? Why did you want to find him _**now**_? Why not when this started? It was a year ago…"

"Natasha discovered something about a seventh experiment." Fury looked directly to the Captain. "I'm not sure you wanted to hear this, Captain."


	3. Aaron's lab

Here we are! A new chapter of DOOG! Hope you'll like it as much as I do! :D

* * *

><p>[ <strong>December 1977<strong> ]

Barney gave her a little touch in the shoulder to catch her attention, he already found him. Lynette moved her eyes from the volunteer -who was explaining to them the tasks of the day- to the little boy. He was at the age of six but anyone could see the resemblance with his father –Barney had that look too. "Thank you for your time, we appreciate the help." Lynette smiled to her and without taking a look she took one of the presents from the pile.

Barney and Lynette Barton were twins but they couldn't be more different –physically and psychologically.

Two months ago Barney found out about their father's dead –the man who abandoned them when their mother died, Harold Barton and his _new_ wife died in a plane crash making their _only_ child orphan. It wasn't complicated investigate where was the kid –there was only two orphanages in the city. "He's _our_ family now." Barney whispered to her with a rude voice, he wasn't actually happy to know they had a stepbrother.

"Hey, little buddy, do you now Santa Claus came here last night?" Lynette blended down to see him in the face, while the other kids were excited because of the present this one seemed sad and out of place. "He brought you a present." The kid took the present and before she could do something he threw it away. "Wow, you're not a present person…"

"You don't need to be sad, kiddo, your father was an asshole and your mot—" Lynette looked up to shut him up; Barney clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "He must know the truth, her mother was a whore." He excused himself in a whispered but his twin didn't agree with him, he was only a child… That little innocent kid couldn't understand why he was saying bad things about his father and mother. "Don't listen him, he's the real asshole." Lynette smiled to him with mischievous. "My name is Lynette by the way, but you can call me Lyn. What's yours?"

"His name is Clinton, it's a crappy name."

"What's your problem? Shut your fucking mouth, Charles." Charles Bernard '_Barney_' Barton started to grumble, he hated the kids with all his heart so his definition of joy didn't include an orphanage. "Clint is a beautiful name, believe me." For the first time the little kid smiled to her.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>Actual day<strong> ]

As a good team they decided to divide the group in two to cover more area. The first one, leaded by Captain America, was formed by Black Widow, Hawkeye and the mentioned Steve Rogers; their mission was inspect Strauss's lab –SHIELD finally found the new localization of the place. The second group formed only by Tony aka Ironman and Bruce Banner had the complicated part. Three days ago Aaron sent a message to Tony dating him in a cafeteria, it was a famous one –a lot of people went there to taste the fabulous and unique café. Aaron wanted to cover his shoulders, Ironman and Hulk wouldn't attack a poor old man in front of so many witness.

After the talking with Fury, Tony tried to find new information about the mad scientist but couldn't find much. Aaron Strauss was a respectable professor at the University of Portland who never committed a crime. He retired years ago after his daughter's dead but still collaboration with the university in his free time. That was all he could find in _the official sites_. Then he started to reach in Shield's files, a project named "_**The seven**_" was directly attach to the name of Aaron Strauss. Even he tried with all his inventiveness Tony couldn't get the file –JARVIS was working on it while they're sitting in the cafeteria. There wasn't a technology in the world that could resist to him. _Impossible_.

"Mister Strauss." Tony looked at him when the scientist sat down in front of them. "My name is Tony Stark, this is Bru—"

"Do you have red Jell-O?" Aaron ignored him completely when a waitress passed near to them. Tony clicked his tongue feeling irritated by the old man. "Y'now, the one that makes your tongue red after eating it." Aaron was in his sixties; his hair was growing up white so it seemed grey from the distance, his blue eyes had seen a thousand experiences so it was impossible to fool him. And right now he was disgusted because there wasn't red Jell-O in the cafeteria; Tony couldn't believe that he was the man who actually created the seven _monsters_. "Only green! _Ugh_!" Aaron complained and the waitress excused herself in order to attend the other customers –they're full today. "I don't like the green things…" He whispered to himself, his eyes were looking directly to Bruce. He shivered in a bad way, _Aaron knew it_. "The color red is always better. The Jell-O, the licorice, the candies, Iron man…"

"Red Skull." Tony added with a serious looking, Aaron smiled and landed his head to the left. "I heard about your team, Stark, _The Avengers_… Do you think your boys can win mine?"

"As far as I know, your team is not passing a big moment." Tony pointed out. Number one, Matthew Lee, was pushing up daisies and Phoebe, number two, was by _**his**_ side. That's only left Aaron a pizza maker –Sully Bomer, a homeless –Jake Carlton, an arrogant police who had more merits for looking at the mirror than helping people and a zombie –Ben Scott. "Give up on this, Strauss, you're not even a pebble in my shoe." Tony stood up to seem more intimidator but Aaron didn't change his expression a bit. "_My_ team is searching your lab while we're talking, there's nothing you could hide."

"I hope, Anthony, they'll be prepared for what they find." As much Tony as Bruce looked each other for a second, asking themselves if they done it wrong diving the group, Tony was tempted to call Natasha in order to check if everything was going well but he knew instantly it'd be worse, they needed to seem indifferent in front of the professor. "Sorry, it's my phone." Aaron took his mobile from his pocket. **It was the time**.

* * *

><p>The Captain was the first to enter to the building; he didn't understand why they needed to look after that place when Steve knew it for sure Shield searched it before them… He moved his hand to indicate it was safe –out of danger; but Steve realized too late Natasha and Clint were actually inside. He sighed. The lab was a dark place that stayed closed too much time, they could smell the humidity in the air and the dust conferred it a sinister atmosphere. It was empty.<p>

"I don't think we'll find something useful here, Cap, it will be better interrogate Aaron Strauss directly." Tasha said while looked at one of the tables, it was full of papers but none of them were important enough to keep it. "Ssht." Clint stopped and Steve raised an eyebrow confused. "There's someone."

She moved quickly running through a room they didn't searched. "Mine!" Natasha pulled out a lethal gun ready to shoot the threat, Steve and Clint followed her even they knew the Widow could do it alone.

* * *

><p>They were searching the main room, in minutes they will turn up. He leaned on the table without moving his eyes from the monitor; it was needed Aaron's signal to take the second step. Without his approbation the process could kill her and Sully couldn't risk so much. He bit his lip waiting for it, praying for everything succeeded. His heart beat faster in his chest.<p>

Suddenly the light in the monitor turned green. He contained himself to jump with joy, it could alert the strangers. Sullivan took a giant step to get close to the metal coffin, he typed the code and the operation was finally confirmed. The cover shifted and a cold vapor involved the room.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Natasha entered without hesitate. The agent of Shield looked directly to him, Sully could see the surprise in her eyes –maybe she was expecting to find someone like Ben, number four. "Hey." Sullivan stood up positioning himself between Tasha and the metal coffin. "I'm Jackie Chan's biggest fan; don't let me kick your ass." Natasha rolled her eyes while clicked her tongue; for the god's sake <em>the blond was shaking with fear<em>! Clint was the next one to appear in the room, he was carrying his bow, and he stopped to see the body of a young woman inside the coffin. "Look at this, 'Tasha."

* * *

><p>Aaron finished his coffee –it wasn't too good, <em>what a shame<em>, and then stood up with the intention of leaving. Tony jumped from his sit. "Where do you think you're going, Dr. Frankenstein?" Bruce stilled being in his sit, he didn't wanted to confront the professor –he couldn't afford turning into Hulk, not with all these people around him. He took a deep breath and concentrated in the customers of the cafeteria, ignoring what was going on with Aaron and Tony. "Do you think you're funny? _Oh_, you _do_ have the same pathetic sense of humor of your father, Anthony." Aaron practically spitted the words at Tony's face with repugnance. "Stay in your _perfect_ world while you still can, Stark, 'cause I'm going to burn every piece of your happiness."

"Put yourself in the queue." Tony joked trying not to be impressed with the threat. "You're not the only one who wants my head in a stick."

Aaron leaned his head to be closer to him. "You'll see, Howard, I'm going to destroy you." Did he call him _Howard_? Tony opened his mouth in order to complain about it but with a blink of an eye Aaron disappeared from his point of view. "Howard?" Bruce asked confused. "Your father? Do you think Howard is implicated in _this_?" Tony didn't answer to him 'cause it wasn't necessary –Obviously it was because of Howard Stark. Aaron and Tony didn't meet before but the scientist felt a strong hate upon his person –ok, it wasn't the first time somebody hate him without knowing him but now was different. "Who's Lynette?" Tony moved his attention to Bruce, Aaron's phone stilled being in the table. Before disappeared he typed a name on it, wasn't an accident -Aaron was giving them a clue where to start… but why?

* * *

><p>The warmth of being alive (and awake) was replacing the coldness of the incubator and slowly she felt the vitality returning to her body. She heard voices –unknowing voices, hits and… Sully, her friend was there. Summer opened her eyes and tried to sit herself up, her body answered better than the other day when she tried to stand up. It was needed to be quickly, that people who were fighting Sullivan maybe had the mission of killing her. She was a threat, she needed to be destroyed –couldn't afford something like that.<p>

"Summer!" Sully shouted when the girl with the red hair smashed him against the wall. "Summer, run! Get out of here! _RUN_!" The Strauss noticed the two boys –one of them was wearing a strange blue suit (it covered the entire body of the man), she couldn't use her power in him. So there only was one possibility to escape –she had to knock down the archer. "RUN!" Summer jumped to stand up, she wasn't wearing shoes and the coldness of the ground reminds her _she was completely alive_.

Clint was in front of her now but had no intention of using his bow –Fury wanted her alive. "Don't move yourself, kiddo." Summer didn't seem a real threat –the girl was too petite and fragile… Clint only saw her sister in a couple of occasion when he was a kid, but _the hell…_ it was like looking at Lynette right now. Summer took a step forward and the Barton sighed. "Come on, don—" She was agile –more than he thought, in a blink of an eye the girl moved quickly enough to surprise him. And she was taking advantage of it. Clint skipped her hand once but it was a feint. The touch of her skin was warm and suddenly he felt a strange energy flowing inside him and couldn't avoid her eyes –_oh_, they remind him to his sister.

For the first time Sully saw the ability of Summer from another point of view. It was scary. The skin of the archer was turning too much pale and black veins appeared in his arm –where Summer was actually touching him. But the worst thing of it was his friend's eyes, so empty but at the same time she was enjoying his pain.

_Clint Barton. Hawkeye_. She knew it instantly when the memories of the man _touched_ her. _An agent of Shield_. _Nick Fury_, he was the one interested on the seven. "Lyn…" Clint moaned in pain and he felt his knees failing –couldn't find the enough energy to still standing up. "Clint!" Natasha cried out and Summer let him go to face her, Sully was in the ground next to the red hair woman moving his head no –that people weren't interested in killing her but they could change their mind. _Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow_ –she was in Clint's memories. She was dangerous and lethal enough to be a problem for her intentions of escaping. "No! I'm not gonna let you." Sully jumped on the agent trying to stop her again, they fell crashing into the ground. "RUN, PLEASE, RUN!"

She obeyed. The other man, the one with the shield, was too far to stop her –she was faster. Summer found herself running desperate to be free –no incubators, no more sleeping, no more prisons. "Stop, please!" The man with the shield shouted following her –oh, he was faster than she thought at first sight. "I'm not going to hurt you." She saw a stairs near to her, the building had at least five floors. _The height would be enough_. "Summer, please."

* * *

><p>When the car stopped in front of the tower Tony saw her. She was carrying a file folder full of post-its where Phoebe wrote the messages for Tony –the most of them came from Pepper who was freaking out about the problems of Stark Industries. Bruce was the first to come out of the car, he saluted her with a head movement but the secretary ignored him. Her attention was centered on Tony.<p>

"Not now, Pikachu, not now…" He begged with a tired face –the last thing he cared about was the problems of his company, Aaron occupied the most part of his thoughts. Suddenly the lights of the towel turned off when he entered. "Phoebe, come on!"

"_Tony, come on_!" Phoebe imitated his voice and crossed her arms. "You're so… inconsiderate!" Well that wasn't the words most used to describe him, Tony sighed. "Pepper is freaking me out! Do you know how many messages do you have at day? Thousands and thousands! Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony…" She imitated trying to copy all the peoples who called asking for Iron man. Tony took a step forward; Phoebe's hair was starting to send out little discharges. He thanked Pepper hadn't the ability of giving him discharges every time he disappointed her. "Tony…" This time her voice sounded distance, he couldn't see her with all the darkness… but Tony knew Phoebe was suddenly crying. "Nick wants to transfer me. Did you ask for it?" _You don't trust me anymore_? She wanted to ask him but couldn't stand for the answer.

"It's a mistake." Tony took a step to be closer to her. "No one can move you from here." He winked one of his eyes and the lights turned on.

* * *

><p>She stopped in the fourth floor, the man was too close –he'll get her in a few meters, looking for the elevator. It was near to the stairs so it'll only take ten seconds to arrive. The doors were open showing the hole where the machine would go if there was one, Summer jumped without hesitate and held one of the cables. <em>Fourth floors, the height would be enough<em> she thought looking down to the ground. "Why are you so colorful?" Steve stopped watching her holding the cables trying not to fall down. "Clint and Natasha wore black clothes but you… well, you wear _this_. Does that to you an easy target?" She wrinkled her forehead. "Are you from Shield…?" The answer wasn't to change anything but she felt the urge to ask him, Steve shook his head no and Summer looked down again. "I'm not going with you…" She sentenced without looking at him. "I _shouldn't_ be _here_…" Summer closed her eyes and the images returned to her. _The blood, the metal, pain, Tony Stark, the crash, the darkness…_ She moaned and her hands dropped the cable for a second –she starting falling down- but instantly held it regretting it. "I _should be_ dead…" She whispered to herself trying to be brave enough to end her mission.

"Be careful!" When Summer opened her eyes again she saw the man with the shield was trying to climb through the cables of the elevator to catch her. She blinked with confusion. He already saw what she did to his companion, it wouldn't be better if she die? "Come on, took my hand." Summer shook her head and looked down again, the fall from fourth floors it would be enough to finish her life –the pain will fade and so will be the memories of the crash. It was a quickly solution. "Summer, please, my hand."

* * *

><p>Sully was crying out for Summer hysterical, Natasha already left him to take care of the archer and the pizza maker made his way to find Summer and Captain America. When he arrived to the fourth floor Steve was helping Summer to get out of the elevator's hole. His suit of Captain America gave him the necessary protection to not be a victim of Summer's abilities. "Sum! Are you fine?" He asked with worry and she shook her head again to say <em>no<em>. "Please, she's not dangerous… She's just… scared." Steve realized that while was talking Sully was trying to position himself between them in order to protect Summer. "Please… Leave us alone."

"I'm not here to hurt her." Steve said calmly trying to win Sully's trust; slowly the Captain put his shield on the ground. "See? I only came here to talk." Sullivan laughed with sarcasm, he didn't born yesterday. It was obviously the archer and the woman with red hair didn't come here to have a calm conversation.

"I don't trust you." The blond guy said. Summer stood up and looked directly to Steve's eyes, Sully stilled in the middle of them trying to be his shield in case she needed. "I do." Summer whispered and the pizza maker turned around to see her with confused eyes. "Wait—what?" The girl shrugged her shoulders with indifference and then she pointed the shield with one of her fingers. "He's not even carrying a weapon… He's not dangerous." Sully took her by the shoulders making sure his hands were touching the clothes to avoid her abilities. "I like the color blue."

"You're out of your mind! That's not a reason to trust him!" Sully complained –because she _liked_ the color _blue_ of _**his**_ suit! That was the shittiest reason in the world to trust a person. But Summer had made a decision and her friend knew he couldn't convince her to change her mind. Sullivan sighed with desperation turning around to see Steve again. "Ok, _Blueman_, we're going to trust you... Just one condition, Summer and I stayed together no matter what. Ok?" Steve nodded slowly. "So what's the plan, Bluie?" The blond immortal guy crossed his arm with impatient. "Ah?" Steve clicked his tongue; he hadn't _exactly_ a plan… The Captain knew it in his heart Shield wanted the seven experiments to use them like weapon –they were the new Tesseract in town. So there was only one solution. "Stay away from Shield." Sully frowned his nose; _tell that to the archer and the widow_.

"Cool, we're trying that until you show up. So any ideas?" Steve sighed, it wasn't easy. Shield had eyes in the whole town, hiding two extraordinary persons like them it wasn't exactly a piece of cake.

"Is everything okay, Cap? We need to take Clint to the hospital." They heard Natasha's voice coming from the main floor, Steve put a finger on his lips to ask for silent. Sully looked to his friend and Summer nodded, she wouldn't say a word. "Yeah, yeah." Steve answered with a tired voice. "But they escaped, I'm sorry." There was only one place out of the sigh of Shield –Tony made sure it wasn't any cameras at _his_ place: **The Stark Tower**.


	4. Incy wincy spider

Hello! :) I'm back again and sooner than I thought ;P

Before you read the chapter let me tell you something: Deanna Doyle is an original character created by my friend Mayu (MayuraPotts in and also you can find her in YT with the name of ChineseBishojo –check her videos about Dee! She's amazing!), I decided to include her because I love her character so much. –I'm open to suggestions by the way, OC are welcome to my fic! :)

[**May, 1990**]

It was the third beating in this week and all he could think about was his father's voice _and you didn't fight them back?_ Daniel was smiling with mischievous and articulated with his lips something only he could read. The bell rang announcing the break between classes, Miss Farmer looked at her watch and he wished for ten minutes more of math. "I'll see you the next week." She closed the book and a lot of students stood up to go out, but he couldn't move from his sit. "What are you waiting?" She asked taking the keys with one of her hand. "I have to close, _aah_… kid, so go out to take some air."

He was invisible; none of the professors knew his name even wasn't new at school at all. "I'm not feeling well…" He whispered trying to catch her attention, why she didn't see the bruises in his face? No one really cared about him? "The fresh air of the morning will help you." She insisted. It was a lost fight so he sighed and left the class dragging his feet.

As he thought Daniel was waiting outside for him, his friends were behind him supporting the leader. "Where were you, Bomer?" He didn't answer or move. Daniel's friends were encircling him laughing like happy and stupid monkeys. The first hit came directly to his stomach and he fell to the ground. "Come on, Bomer, fight back!" Daniel shouted showing his fists to him; he stood up feeling the pain in his belly and tried to punch Daniel in the face. But the bully was quickly enough to take advantage of his none experiences in fights. "You're such a lady!" He found himself in the ground again.

"And that's a bad thing?" A female voice asked and Daniel turned around instantly with a smile in his face. There wasn't a girl in school that couldn't resist his charms and his look of troublemaker. "Is a bad thing to be a girl?" She insisted even Daniel was trying to seduce her with his best smile. The boy in the ground sneaked a peek of her. He recognized her; she was one of the new students of his class. "No?" Daniel said and the girl crossed her arms, behind her there was a little girl who was raising her fists in order to protect her sister in case she needed. "Go away, Mister Muscles, or I'll finish you."

"Fred!" Her sister looked back to see the little girl, she shrugged her should with indifference. "He's an asshole." The bell rang again to indicate the end of the break; it was the time to go to the classes again. "See you, Bomer." Daniel said with angry totally frustrated because the fight was interrupted by the two girls. "Are you going to stay there, blondie? It doesn't seem comfortable." Winnifred asked, her sister gave her a withering look. "We're gonna be late." But she didn't seem worry about it, in fact she was smiling. "Better will be if we don't go."

There was a place where the bell-ringers usually went, under the grades of the football field the smokers and the troublemakers camped without regretting losing the classes. The Strauss sisters seemed comfortable in that circle –even one of the smokers saluted Winnie with a head movement, Sully shrank with shame feeling out of place –but anyone was looking at him like Daniel used to. "Welcome to paradise." Winifred announced opening her arms with a big smile in her face. "Now you're officially a marginalized."

"And your parents know you're not going to the classes?" He asked confused and the little sister started to laugh with sarcasm. "First of all they should start caring about us; our parents are too busy for knowing certain things." Obviously Fred was the talk-active; the other sister was quiet and avoided his eyes every time he looked at her. "What's your name, blondie?"

"Sullivan Bomer." He answered landing his head to one side. "And you are…" Fred smiled and made a reverence. "Your saviors, Lady Sullivan, but you can call us Winnie and Summer Strauss." Fred raised one of her fingers pointing directly to his nose. "And never call us Winter and Summer or I swear I'll kill you slowly."

They took a seat in front of a group of smokers who were laughing really loudly. The Strauss siblings were differently from the other girls Sully knew, they didn't ask why Daniel hated him so much. Suddenly all the sadness, all the pain of the psychological abuse and the feeling of being so alone these years collided in him; his eyes -filled with salad tears- burned like hell. Summer stood up and took the seat next to him; Winnie was avoiding his image because she didn't know what to do in that type of cases. Sully rested his head in Summer's shoulder and she hugged him trying to comfort his pain.

"_Incy wincy spider, climded up the spout…_" Fred was singing with a low voice but Sullivan could hear her perfectly. "_Down came the rain and washed the spider out…_" Summer caresses his head with tenderness; he closed his eyes and concentrated in her touch. His mother died two years ago and his father wasn't exactly the tender type, he missed being touched with love –feeling someone cared about him. "Ugh, I _**hate**_ spiders."

[**Actual day** – _Stark Tower_]

The views were magnificent; she could see the whole city through the windows. Of course she preferred to go out, feel the fresh air filling his lungs and the sun in her skin but she couldn't ask for more than that. Summer turned around to see the rest of the room, there was a comfy bed with pink sheets and a closet big enough to stock up the wardrobe of five different people. In a corner a camera was watching her in silent.

The man with the blue suit promised he wouldn't call Shield but also swore Sully and she wouldn't be separated and that was the first thing Tony did when they entered to the tower. Sullivan knew more information about what happened in Aaron's lab –_her father_ she said to herself in order to remember her own life; but Summer only had a few memories about it. It was pointless trying to interrogate her.

The door opened and she moved her eyes to that direction. "Who are you?" She asked with mistrust and stepped back prepared to attack in case she needed. "It's me." The man said confused and raised his arms in peace. Summer furrowed her brow. The man had a blond hair and a couple of blue eyes, he was wearing jeans and an old fashioned checked shirt. "You don't recognize me without the suit? I'm the _blue man_." He saw her opening her eyes with surprise but still being mistrusted about his presence. Summer turned around to see the view again. "All the windows are closed as mine?" She laid her forehead against the crystal surface, in secret Summer asked for crossing the glass to way out of the tower. "Do you think I'll try suicide again?"

Steve didn't say anything, he just stayed calm and serious near to the door trying to guess if Summer was joking or not. The girl seemed tired even she slept an entire year, Steve knew that sensation because he'd been sleeping for seventy years. "Incy wincy spider, climded up the spout…" She started to sing surprising him. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out…"

Suddenly Summer hit the window with angry –the memories were dancing in her head painfully. She remembered the coldness of her father's lab, the warm liquid in her veins that made her sleep. Aaron built a prison for her –the incubator that kept her alive- and now she found herself again in a place Summer couldn't escape. _A new prison_. Tony wouldn't let her go. She won't be able to go outside like the normal people; she was too dangerous for that. Summer knew it deep in her heart. "You're not a hero for saving me." She closed her eyes feeling the teardrops coming. "If you had been one, you would have let me fall."

Tony moved his eyes from the screen to the door even no one entered. It hadn't been a bad idea installing cameras in a couple of guest's rooms after all –but that didn't meant he was enjoying the show. He leaned back against the chair, Steve wasn't in danger he knew perfectly Summer wouldn't attack him… Also believed the Captain won't be able to get some information from her. His body shivered. The time had passed but he couldn't forget even tried really hard. Tony saw that girl dying slowly under the car, bleeding to the death in front of his eyes.

But there she was and his eyes couldn't believe what they were looking. Summer was alive and there she was in his tower like nothing happened. Something inside him shrugged suffocating him. _Was Aaron capable of bringing someone's back to the death?_ No one could do something like that –not even his own father, Howard Stark, not even Bruce or him. "Am I your prisoner?" The boy who was behind him asked while he was playing with an original screwdriver –or at least Sully thought it was one. Tony turned around to see the young man and extended a man to him to take the screwdriver away from the pizza maker. "I have nothing to tell to you." He raised his arms with peace like Steve did minutes ago. "I was there delivering a pizza, I swear… Ask my boss."

"Of course…" Stark raised one of his eyebrows while giving him a withering look. "Save that sophisticated excuse for Director Fury from Shield, he'll enjoy your story about the pizza maker who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sullivan made a face and crossed his arms trying to seem indifference but he was feeling so much scared about the situation. "Get with it, we're the good guys." Tony stood up looking directly to him, Sully thought his eyes seemed sad and guilty. "Sing, little dove, tell us everything you know about Aaron's plans or I'll ask her." Tony pointed the screen with one of his fingers. "And I'm not going to be a gentleman."

"_He_ said we could trust you… The man with the Shield…" Sully spoke with a flickering voice. "I didn't ask for this, I don't wanna be a _monster_… Aaron didn't tell me anything about his plans… I just—I only take care of Summer that's my mission." Tony believed him; Aaron wasn't stupid to trust his plans to a scared kid. The Stark CEO sat down again at the same time Phoebe opened the door, she jumped surprised to see Sullivan there. "Phoebs?" The blond guy opened his mouth totally shocked and she blushed instantly. "What are you doing here? Did they kidnap you?"

"In fact, I work here now." She said in a whisper and avoided his eyes to not feel too much embarrassed. Phoebe bent down to be near to Tony's ear. "You should me inform me about this things!" Sullivan frowned his forehead with mistrust; Phoebe worked a lot of time for Aaron and now she was wearing a Stark logo in her elegant suit –Number Two didn't wasted her time. "Why is he here?" Tony looked up to see Pepper's secretary; she seemed worried about everything that concerns Aaron's experiments. When her eyes catch the image the screen was offering her world crashed down, her knees shivered remembering the moment she saw Summer's abilities in the past. Her skin turned pale and she had the urge to throw up. "Please… Tony…" Phoebe whispered holding the carpet with the post-it against her trying to breathe normal. "Be careful in this."

"I have everything under control, don't worry too much." Tony smiled to her trying to fade away her fear but it didn't help at all. "Why are you here anyway, Pikachu?" Phoebe nodded her head slowly and bit her lips while she showed a note, it claimed: _Ms. Doyle is here_. "Thanks, Phoebs, let her in."

Deanna 'Dee' Doyle, or as Tony called her _D.D._, was one of the agents of Shields Coulson had at his orders. Before joining Shield, Dee had been a police who had a predilection for penalizing Tony for all the damages Iron man made in _his_ _duties_ –of course, in that time, he paid her tickets with his wonderful and magic touches that went her crazy under the sheets but now the passion was gone and Tony only had eyes and attention for Pepper. Deanna didn't get mad for that, in fact she supported him to take the step and start a relationship with the Potts. They had a unique chemistry that could be described as _Soul Bro_. Tony trusted enough in her to call her for help.

Physically Deanna had a standard height for a girl, her wavy brown hair was long enough to surpass her shoulders and she had that chocolate color in her eyes that made you lost in them. She had enough resistance to equalize Natasha and had the same shot precision with her gun as Hawkeye with his bow. Coulson had been proud of her before he died in Loki's hands. And maybe that was the reason Deanna looked so crashed down lately, under his eyes there were black rings that proof she didn't sleep really well at night –the nightmares stormed her every time D.D. closed her eyes.

"What do you want, Anthony…?" She asked with a tired voice when entered to the room. "I only came because Phoebe asked very nice and I don't wanna let her down." Tony knew that was a pathetic excuse to accept his invitation but at that point it didn't matter, she was _there_. "Who's this?" Tony didn't have to take a look to know Dee was referring to Sullivan, he was so out of place in his tower like a cat in a tiger cage. "No one, don't worry about him." Sully clicked his tongue offended but didn't say a word; he only crossed his arms and paid attention. _Who was she and why Tony asked her for help_? "I can't trust Shield right now, D.D." Deanna laughed with sarcasm, Tony didn't trust Shield at all –it wasn't exactly a _time problem_. "I need a better interrogator… Steve is trying but—well, he's Steve and she's a _girl_. Not a girl in a Natasha's way but a girl in you-know-what-way." Dee looked at him like he was speaking in a knowing language. "Let's say Steve is not a good option. And, against what I think, people said I haven't people skills." Sully nodded his head in silent. "I'd ask 'Tasha but… You're more trustable."

"_Thanks_?" Dee raised one of her eyebrows and looked at the screen; there was a girl in a room with Steve. She was obviously uncomfortable about him so he wouldn't get any information. "I'm out of service, Tony… Fury thinks I'm not capable to…—I can't be in the game again after what I did."

"He _fooled_ you." Tony said immediately to interrupt her speech. "It's not your fault Loki used you in the battle. Ask Clint, he was in the same situation as you and—"

"No, Tony, he _wasn't_!" She shouted and hit the table with her fist. "He _didn't fool_ me… I knew what he was doing and I didn't stop him! And you want to know _why_? Because **I loved him**! Okay? I loved him in the way you love Pepper." Tony bit his lips trying to shallow the words that came to his mouth, he couldn't afford making the situation worse than actually was. "I'm not trustable anymore, I'm sorry I can't help you with this." Tony took her by the arm before she could go away. "I'm not asking this to the agent Doyle. I'm asking you, Deanna, _please_. That girl is everything I have to stop Aaron Strauss." He made a pause to emphasize his desperation. "He wants my head in a stick." For the first time she smiled.

"Well, that's not a new."

[**Actual day** – _Aaron's hideout_]

Ben was a man of action so when Aaron planned hidden themselves he knew the boredom would be his worst nightmare. The scientist had no intention to show himself before Number Seven was ready to wake up, the ex-police man didn't understand his obsession with that experiment but didn't ask to not seem too much ignorant. "I have a mission for you, Four." Ben jumped in his sit and he heard Jacquelin laughing behind him but didn't care at all –there was something to do! Finally! "What's up, Boss? Do you want me to kill one of the Avengers? I can do that."

"Don't be reckless, Benjamin." Aaron complained disgusted with the man. "I need your abilities, it's necessary to find someone." Ben sighed with boredom, he could do that with a blink of his eyes… It wasn't exactly the mission he expected. "Who?" Aaron showed to him a couple of photos. "I thought you said one person…"

The first picture was obviously taken a year ago when the Avengers were formed, the _man_ of the photo was the reason they became a team. "He's an alien, right? I don't think my powers—" Then Aaron interrupted him hastily, his head was turning red because of the anger he felt for being annoyed. "Of course I know _he's an alien_, Benjamin! He came from Asgard, Loki is a god. A _**God**_! Do you understand the power of that word?" Aaron pointed the other photo with one of his fingers. "I know we can't go to Asgard and take him, Four, but there's only one scientist that can make it possible. When Thor came for the first time she _was there_, and as far as I know _**that**_ Jane Foster stills studying how to get him back." Ben looked at the photo, it was obvious that the girl in the photo wasn't exactly _Jane Foster_. "Winnifred is with her right now."

"Your daughter?" Ben asked confused, _why he didn't call her asking for help_? It would be easier… Or not. "You want me to find _**your **_daughter." He said trying to understand the complexity of the mission, Aaron moved his hand in order to affirm it and leaned back with pensive eyes. "Why do you send me to catch a _little girl_? Send Five!" Jacquelin protested immediately but Aaron stilled lost in his own thoughts, after a minute of silent Aaron looked at him. "Because Jake is going to _make a visit_ to my other kid."

[**Actual day** – _Stark Tower_]

"It's for security." Tony said while he put a couple of gloves in Dee's hand. "Avoid the touching, ok?" Dee nodded knowing he was hiding something, some information about the girl she couldn't even imagine. After what happened with the Asgardians, the Agent Doyle had a better opened mind but that didn't meant she understood everything. "No problem." Tony opened the door for her and she entered without hesitate. Steve was with his back to Dee so couldn't see his expression at all but she noticed immediately the tension between them. The Captain was trying to be friendly with the girl in order to gain her trust but she was looking at him like he was the bogeyman. "It's my turn, Cap, just take a break."

Steve turned around surprised to hear Dee's voice, he smiled instantly and his eyes expressed how thankful he was to be replaced. Summer followed him with her eyes until the Captain abandoned the room. "He's really… big." The Strauss said quickly and faced Dee with caution, the agent was following Steve's method and stayed away from the girl. "And weird but I like his blue suit." She added in a whisper.

"Do you want to go out from here? It's really stressful feeling yourself prisoned in these four walls… What do you think?" Instantly Dee saw the excitement in her eyes, she was begging for a walk outside this room. "Cool." With her hands in her hips Deanna looked around not sure where to talk. "Jarvis, please, tell Tony we're going to go for a walk. Ok? _Oh_, and inform him he can't oppose to this."

The message came instantly to the Magnate who wrinkled his nose; he wasn't the type of people who's okay with the orders –in particular with the dangerous one for his friends, Dee didn't know who had by her side. Sullivan yawned tired of being useless, he secretly wished for a warm bath and a long sleep. "Stark." Tony jumped in his sit surprised and astonished when the voice of Natasha came stealthily. "Director Fury wants to see you." The red hair woman announced and when Tony turned around he saw her standing up in front of the door with her arms crossed. Sully noticed her withering look; he wasn't _her cup of tea_. "Maybe he wants to know why are you giving shelter to Aaron's experiments without his knowledge."

"Or maybe he wants to ask me which shampoo I'm currently using." Natasha wasn't in the mood for jokes, she stilled worried for Clint who was in the hospital recovering after what happened with Summer's abilities.

Summer was running through the corridors without caring where they ended, the most important thing for her was the feeling of being free to run wherever she wanted. When she was going too far from Dee, the girl stopped -waiting for the agent- then when Deanna showed herself she started to run again. They went over a couple of floors of the tower until finally got back where her room was installed. Deanna told her where we're going now and Summer followed her instructions without complaining. "Sully!" She exclaimed when Dee opened one of the doors in front of here, the boy was sitting in one of the chair with a bored face trying not to fall sleep. "This tower is _**amazing**_!" The blond guy stood up instantly and looked to Steve in order to ask for permission to get close to her, he nodded with a serious expression. "I saw a lab in the eleventh floor! It's bigger than father's." Steve and Dee looked at each other, it was the first time Summer talked about Aaron. Sully moved his arms hysterical and shushed her, _don't say anything_ he tried to said with his eyes but Summer was too excited to shut up. "But it was cold as well."

Suddenly the security alarm was activated by Jarvis warning them someone entered to the Stark Tower without permission –plus it wasn't someone they met before. The electric majordomo informed about the situation while Dee pulled her gun out prepared for the action. "I'm going to take a look." She said decided to go out but Steve reached her with a worried eyes. "Come on, Cap, it's nothing I can't handle…" Dee whispered trying to avoid her own emotion, _he wasn't trusting her, he thought she was weak_. "Someone needs to look forward the kids, ah?" Summer stepped back trying to hide herself behind the monitor of the cameras, she covered her ears with her hands and started to whisper to herself. Sully was standing up next to her shivering with fear.

"She's coming! She's getting close!" She cried out and Sullivan bended down to make sure his friend was okay, but Summer seemed out of her mind again. "Oh, she's so quickly you wouldn't see her coming! Whispering… Whispering…" Dee sighed and took a step back to go away to see with her own eyes what was happening, but then Summer moved her hands to stop her. "N—!" She shut up instantly. Deana was fast and with a blink of an eye she was aiming Summer with her gun. "Shoot me."

Dee took down her weapon realizing she had been near to shoot the Strauss girl because her survival instincts told her. With a quickly look she inform Steve her plans –the agents was going to investigate why the security alarm had been activated. The Captain sighed and looked his two protégées: Summer was hiding behind the monitor without moving and Sullivan was by her side maybe too scared to react. He wasn't a soldier; the blond guy was just a pizza maker who had the bad luck to be the friend of the daughter of a mad scientist. Steve was too concentrated in his own thoughts and when the sound of a shooting involved the room he jumped with surprise. His hearth started to beat faster. What if someone shot Dee? Maybe she was needing help. Oh, Tony was going to kill him. "Stay here! Don't move!" Sullivan looked at him horrified; _he was leaving them without protection_?

Number Three trembled when he heard steps coming. Sullivan took a breath trying to calm himself and got ready to kick some assess in case it was needed –his weapon was a chair he barely could hold. A shaped of a man was all he could see when the door opened and someone shot him, Sullivan fell down. _Dead_. Summer stood up in a jump crying out.

Dee was alive. Steve found her in the lower floor next to a dead body of a police man, she was trying to find something about the attacker –his ID or his badge, but he didn't carry anything with him but a gun. "What are you doing here, Steven?" She complained looking at him like he was mad. "I told you I could handle this! _Oh god_! What happens with you, man?"

"I thought you needed help… _Uh_…" He whispered feeling a little bit pathetic. Now the two experiments were alone and at the mercy of the intruders. They ran out without thinking it twice, maybe it wasn't too late.

"Hey! You better stop." Deanna shouted pulling her gun out. A man was taking Summer by the arm –he was very careful avoiding her skin, touching her only where her peel was covered by her clothes. It was a police man again and he was smiling even they catch him with the hands in the cookie jar. "Are you going to shot this innocent man, agent Doyle? Because this time I'm going to put you easily." The man let Summer go and raised his arms with peace, his mouth was talking but the message came from another person. "I'm waiting for you, Avengers, we're going to have so much fun!" The police man winked one of his eyes with mischievous and turned around to see Summer who was trembling against the wall. "Your father says _hi_, Six." And then his eyes looked directly to Steve. "And _Seven_ sends you his pardon, he can't see you now but promises you're going to see him soon." He laughed madly and then he fell down unconscious.

"I thought it was impossible… But the world stilled surprising me." The Captain said but Dee had no words for him. "Are you okay…?" He asked to Summer and she nodded instantly, her hand touched the place where the man took her by the arm. "You knew this was going to happen… Why? Who made this?" Summer wasn't looking him, her eyes flew open horrified. "Sully is dead…" She whispered and Steve wrinkled his nose. "He's not… You don't remember Sully is immortal?"

"_What_?" The girl was certainly confused. "What do you mean with _immortal_?" Steve shook his head and tried to explain what Aaron did to the boy, Summer shivered falling down to the ground feeling her knees failing. "Why he would do that?" Then a burst of memories crossed her brain painfully. _A crash car. The savor of the blood in her mouth. The darkness. Tony_. "_**No**_!" She cried out trying to escaping from her own memories –maybe the only ones she got from herself, the others came from Sullivan when she used her abilities in him. "_LEAVE ME_! Tell them to leave! Please! _**Please**_!" Summer was freaking out again abandoning herself into the madness, Steve grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her. "No! No! Don't touch me! LEAVE ME! You're going to hurt me again! I don't want to sleep! No! No!"

"_Own came the rain and washed the spider out._" Dee looked at Steve surprised and her mouth flew opened with surprise. He _**was singing**_. Summer shut up instantly when she heard the song. "_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain…_"

"_And the Incy Wincy spider climbed up the spout again…_" Steve felt she was relaxing herself. The song was helping –he couldn't believe it! Just with a song she turned to _normality_. "Winnifred…" She whispered lowly but Steve could hear her perfectly. Summer caressed Steve's forearm with an empty eyes –her mind was in another site. He could feel her even was wearing a shirt. His cheeks blushed. "She's the voice in your head, the whisper in your mind… My father created seven, she's the number five. Jake can control someone just with one thought."

"Thank you." Steve helped Summer to stand up and she nodded when he expressed his gratitude.


	5. Do you fondue?

**S**orry for the last but I had a crazy weeks and no time for writing! Haha. Thanks a lot to L. , Kit-cat99 and OneWhoCharms for the reviews! I really appreciate them and cheer me up to continue this fic! :D And of course thanks to the people whose following the story :3

* * *

><p>[<strong>July, 1973.<strong>]

When Aaron held his daughter for the first time his eyes filled of tears of joy. She was petite, fragile, _his_. The little baby yawned exhausted, for her the birth had supposed a lot of work and now she needed to take some rest. He rocked her in his arms; it was like holding a piece of glass. So fragile he had to use his five senses to be careful to not bother her. The baby was sleeping calmly; Aaron could feel her weight and her warm. She was perfect.

"Put her in the crib." Lynette said and turned around to see his wife, he couldn't even imagine leaving the baby away from him. "Aaron, we need to talk." Her hair was a mess and he knew she was too exhausted to pretend to be energized. As the baby, Lynete should rest to recover from the birth. "Later, now sleep… I'll take care of her." Her eyes begged for some sleep but she tried to stay awake, her obstinacy was one of her gift after all.

"Aaron, please." He watched again his daughter, the baby was frowning her forehead. Maybe they were disturbing her rest. "Put her in the crib." Lynette insisted and Aaron obeyed even his heart told him not to do. He had the sensation that leaving the baby in the crib will mean renouncing to her forever, but the Strauss did it anyway because there wasn't another option. "I'm not going to pretend you don't know about Howard, Aaron, and I'm not going to say sorry for that." Lynette was laying in the bed of the hospital with one of that hideous nightshirt the nurses offered to her -the garment couldn't be less sexy, after eight hours of giving birth her child the last think she wanted was having that conversation with her husband… But it was the time. "And because I love you I think you must know the truth."

"I don't care, Lyn." He advanced to her avoiding Lynette's eyes concentrating only in his child. But of course he cared about it. Not because he felt betrayed about being the husband you'll marry because the man you loved is married to another woman, _**no**_, he could handle that. Aaron loved Lynette with all his heart; he loved her enough to let her go if she would ask for it. The reason of his hurt was she hadn't told about her affair with Howard until now –she couldn't imagine the pain of seeing the person that you love with another without expecting it. "I don't care." He repeated again hoping for her silent.

"Aaron… She's not yours." And her voice crossed him like a knife. _She's lying again_ his thoughts said to him in whispers and he wanted to trust them but was impossible. "You don't know that…"

"Oh, please, Aaron." She said rudely. "I won't believe you're stupid." In another context he would swear she turned him into a stupid lover –he would jump through that window if she says it; but now Aaron felt hopeless and too much hurt to reply her. "You're a good man… I'm sorry that you met me, you deserved better." Lynette was talking but he couldn't hear a word, his world reduced to that little baby who had wake up –oh, she has her mother's eyes.

"He won't accept her as his bastard." The baby raised his little hands reaching for him, he couldn't help but held her again. She fit perfectly in his arms –like they were mean to hold her forever, and the little girl closed her eyes again feeling protected in his father's arms. "Don't worry, Summer, I'm never going to leave you… You're my favorite thing."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Actual day<strong> – _Shield_]

Pretending he didn't know what happened with Number Three and Number Six wouldn't help him to leave the place without punishment. Director Fury wasn't stupid enough to fool him with his lies, after all _the pirate_ was the _**spy**_. Nothing happens without his knowledge. "I hope you're taking this problem with seriousness, Stark." Tony saw him, pretending to be offended, _when he joked about it_? –Probably every day. Fury sat down in front of him, his one eye was looking directly to him and Tony felt uncomfortable. "I know you have the girl."

"You're not her type." The director wasn't in the mood for comments out of place so he ignored it completely. "She's dangerous, can't be controlled. Even her father sedated her in order to prevent more injuries. So…"

"Her brain has been turned off for hours, director." Tony interrupted him before the spy could propose a radical solution. "The absence of oxygen and neuronal activity had damaged the organ BUT" He added before Fury said anything about it. "now it's working perfectly. It _works_ but it's _empty_. It's like the brain of a baby… So full of possibilities… Summer will become stabilized, she only needs time." Fury was listening him in silent without the intention of interrupt him, he seemed pleased with his words. "What I'm worried about is her lack of morality, no one taught her what is wrong and what is right. The only thing she knows is his father locked her in a lab and now I had her prisoner in a tower, what would happen if someone shows her freedom? Her abilities are in a balance, for us or for Aaron's team… Or maybe another, who knows." Suddenly Fury smiled surprising Tony –a shiver went across his spine.

"I'm glad you understand it clearly, Stark." He said laying back. "And thanks for volunteer for it." Tony looked at him with confusion. "You already adopted her now can't regret it." He moved his hands with distraction, Tony face's expression was the meaning of the horror. "Come on, I don't believe it would suppose a problem to you, the fabulous Tony Stark. You only have to take care of a crazy girl, it's a piece of cake to you!" Then his expression turned serious –or even angry as usual. "Show her the good way, don't corrupt her mind."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Actual day<strong> – _Stark tower_]

Steve was assigned as the baby sitter of the experiments by Tony, who found it inevitably funny because the man out of time wasn't exactly the most indicated for the work –Steve barely knew it how the toaster worked so taking care of a crazy girl and an insufferable pizza maker it would be an interesting adventure for the soldier (Jarvis was filming everything in order to watch it later, he needed desperately to laugh). What Tony didn't know was Three and Six were really quiet that morning. Sully asked Dee for a couple of things –to have his baby back (an old camera he inherited from his grandpa) and a box he left at Aaron's lab, and the ex-police brought it to him two hours later. "They're in the room for hours." Steve murmured –maybe to himself but enough loud Dee could hear him. "I should take a look."

"Leave the kids alone, Cap, they're just having fun." Dee smiled when Steve looked at her horrified. Sully had covered the camera of the room with a sheet so they couldn't actually seeing what was happening in Summer's room, Dee trusted in them enough to not care about that detail but the soldier was freaking out. "_Fun_? What do you mean with _that_?" Dee rolled her eyes and sighed, she wasn't meaning what Steve was thinking but the Captain went out before she could explain herself.

When he found himself in front of the door Steve stopped before open it. Maybe he was _overreacting_. Sullivan and Summer were adults and the times had changed a lot since his age, he shouldn't be interrupting _their actions_. "You don't remember her either?" The soldier heard Sully's voice through the door; he was talking with normal –no moaning. "You're joking. Come on, it's…!"

"I don't!" Summer replied frustrated. Steve finally opened the door with caution, he found an unexpected situation: Sullivan was nailing photographs in the wall with a little box under each one with the name of the person, Summer was watching him biting her nails in desperation. "These people are completely strangers for me, are you sure I know them?" Sullivan looked at her with obviousness, of course she _knew_ them –why the hell she couldn't recognized her own sister or her aunt? For a moment Steve thought he was invisible, none of the two experiments were paying attention to him, they were concentrated in their private task.

"But you saw them in my memories!" Sullivan argued pointing at Judith's photograph, Summer looked at the woman –her green eyes weren't familiar, she didn't mean anything to her. "This is shit." Then Sullivan moved his eyes to Steve and sighed, with his checks blushed he looked at the camera. "Yeah… Sorry about that… But I feel uncomfortable with that thing." Summer was concentrated in the wall trying to remember memories that couldn't be returned. "What are you doing?" Steve asked curious and Sully rolled his eyes trying to choice between trusting him or not –the soldier out of time had helped them so much but he couldn't forget the Captain belonged to Shield's team after all.

"Amm…" Sullivan hesitated before showed Steve the photos he was actually holding. "I took those before Summer had the accident. I love photography; it's my kind of hobby." Steve took a look of them, they were really amazing and instantly saw the boy had a talent for it. He stopped in one of the photos. Summer was smiling without posing while she was putting a ballet shoes in her feet, _oh_, _she was radiant_. "Did you dance?" Summer turned around to see him, her eyes blinked confused and shrugged her shoulders to answer him. "She was the best ballet dancer I ever met." Sully said with a proud smile on his face and Steve felt uncomfortable with that. Sullivan was a good guy but he was auto-proclaiming himself the master of the information about Summer's life, and maybe it was true… But he was so protector about Six no one was allowed to _know her_. "But she doesn't remember and that's the problem." He complained and stole the photo from Steve's hands. "She absorbed my memories before Aaron sedated her but… now they're fading out."

"What do you mean? They're not permanent?" Summer said no with her head without caring at all, she was looking at him directly forgetting the wall behind her. "But the recent memories are staying." Summer said before Sullivan talked again for her. "I remember Tony, Bruce, Dee… _**you**_." Three coughed to catch her attention; Summer rolled her eyes to him. "And, of course, Sullivan." His friend smiled like he was the only name on the list. "I don't think this is my life now, I'm not that Summer anymore." The photos fell from Sully's hands to the ground, the blond guy was looking at her confused, sad, his eyes begged for his negation.

"Of course you are, you're _my_ Summer." His voice broke when tried to convince her she was wrong, but the girl avoided his eyes in order to not hurt him. The wall was full of memories he captured among the years: the first Christmas the Strauss's invited him to their home, Aaron smiling with his two daughters in Thanks Giving, the celebration about Judith's miracle healing, Winnifred with her first microscope, even he putted a photo of Summer and Ben when they were dating years ago. "I'm sorry." Steve wanted to ask some things to Summer but Sullivan went out of the room, he followed him to make sure the pizza maker was okay. He wasn't.

"Bomer…" Steve held him by the arm when they were enough far from the room, Sully resisted but finally turned back. His eyes held back the incipient tears, trying to seem stronger than he actually was. "What's wrong, kid?"

"You can't understand." Steve sighed and his eyes showed for the first time the sadness of being apart from his age, of course he knew what was knowing that their friends will never come back. He missed Bucky every day he felt loneliness in that time, alone, out of place, not belonged to anywhere. "I understand more than you think." Sully moved his head in negation and crossed his arms. "I lost the person I trusted the most. My friend helped me to win the war but I couldn't keep him safe." Steve explained to him how Bucky fell because of him, there wasn't a day he didn't blame himself for that. Sullivan seemed not paying attention to his story but when he ended to talk the pizza maker started to cry.

"She's never coming back, right? The girl I knew is gone, the secrets, the moments we shared… They're _**gone**_! Summer is gone! _My_ Summer is gone!"

* * *

><p>[<strong>Actual day<strong> – _Memorial Hospital_]

Before Alex could enter to the room she saw him in the waiting room, he was mimicking one of the old nurses –who had filthy mood- and all the kids were laughing forgetting for a moment why there were at the hospital. The doctor smiled. Maybe he wouldn't admit it but had a special touch with the kids. "Hey!" She called him trying to catch his attention but the archer was too distracted with the little patients. Suddenly he stopped, looking up with an empty eyes –Alex saw before that expression in him, it wasn't good news; he fell down to the ground and the kids cried out scared. "Stay away!" She demanded running to the waiting room. The children obeyed and went back. "Hey, open your eyes."

Clint had his eyes closed and his body was too rigid, his muscles tensed while his hands closed into fist. She took the lantern from her pocket and opened his eyelids to inspect the pupils, they were too dilated. "Clint, come on." She whispered praying to herself, one of the nurses took the phone to call the beeper of stoppage but before she could do it the archer opened his eyes like nothing happened. "It's been a long time since I had you on the top."

"You're fine, _Mister Barton_, clearly your capacity for being an asshole is not damaged." Clint smiled to her but his eyes reflected the worry on his mind. The consequences of being the victim of Summer's abilities wasn't fading away as he expected; sometimes he felt his life was going away and then suddenly fall in the unconsciousness. Alex couldn't find an explanation for it, the tests she made to him were fine –couldn't explain why he was suffering those 'crisis'. "If everything is fine I want to catch up on the team."

"You know that's not possible." Alex walked with him –leaving the worried kids behind them. "What if you suffer one of these episodes in the middle of a mission?" Clint shrugged his shoulders like nothing mattered but his mind couldn't stop thinking on that possibility –if the effects aren't irreversible Fury won't let him being part of the team and god knew he wasn't exactly the type of a man behind a desk working on all that shitty formularies Shield had. It had to be a solution. "I need to get out of here." He said opening the door of his room, Alex sighed saying no with her head.

"I don't mind about _what you need_, Barton, as your doctor-" But he wasn't listening at all. The doctor wanted to complain about his behavior but then the archer took off his clothes in order to put his agent outfit again –Her eyes flew being unable to blink, she didn't want to lose the opportunity to appreciate that perfect torso one more time. "_Amm_…" But as far as her lust filled her veins, the memories of her broken heart resounded on her head reminding how he left her years ago –his best friend disappeared without any intention of being on touch, she had her reasons to be angry with him. "As I said, you should take some rest."

"I have to find Lynette, she'll know how to fix this."

"Wait, _what_?" He was ready to go –even was carrying his bow but he covered with a jacket to not arouse suspicious, after all they were in a hospital he had to be careful; Alex ran to put herself in the middle of his way, barring the exit. "Who's Lynette? Why are you going to trust her? Maybe I don't know what's going on but I'll find out, I swear. _Trust __**me**_." That name was constantly in Clint's lips since he came back from New York and Alex never had the opportunity to ask until now. She needed that information –why he trusted that woman before trusting her? Maybe they had lost the touch for years, but a friendship like they had never fade away; and she needed **now **the information. "Who is Lynette?" She asked again with fierce eyes.

He doubted for a seconds –of course Clint trusted in the doctor enough to put his life in her hands, but giving her that kind of information may put her in danger. And he couldn't afford something like this. "Forget it, forget that name." His voice begged even he pretended to sound authoritarian instead. "No." She answered instantly and don't move a millimeter. "Who's Lynette?"

"My sister." The words escaped from his mouth like an exhalation of air, Alex blinked confused. "You _don't_ have a sister." Her eyebrow raised –she couldn't believe he was _lying_ again to her, why it was so complicated? The only thing she wanted was the truth. "Are you an expert of my family, Miss Reid?" He mocked smiling just a little bit –but that expression faded away instantly when he continued talking. "Lynette Rosemarie Barton is my half-sister, my father got divorced before I was born… She's—well, it's complicated."

"How much complicated?" Dr. Reid demanded, she knew him enough to see Clint was hiding something important.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Actual day<strong> – _Midtown High School_]

She got a C+ in science. Not bad. Her sacrifice for being unperceived was going pretty well. The professors cataloged her as the normal student who doesn't stand out on anything, she didn't mind feeling invisible –abandoning Jane Foster's lab was the best decision ever done, after what happened in New York no one was save. The Tesseract was exposed to the humanity and it was a powerful weapon to ignore it, how many objects like this one the Asgardians possessed? _Oh_. _The curiosity kills the cat, Winnie_. She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fire alarm. The professor jumped in his sit totally shocked. "It's not a simulation!" He shouted scared and instantly went to open the door of the class, the students ran out trying to save their lives before the fire could catch them. But anything was burning, anything but the frustration in her. "It's been a long time, Winnie Minnie."

No one stopped to ask her why she was standing inside the class. No one turned around to take her away from the imaginary flames. No one really cared. Winnifred stayed sitting in her chair without caring about the fire alarm –she knew before anyone that was a false alarm. "I suppose my father is sending you after me." The little Strauss said calmly looking at him without seemed scared or confused; Benjamin clicked his tongue a little bit disappointed –at least he expected some reaction, but the girl was quiet undisturbed. He hated her and also his pathetic mission. "You supposed well."

"Okay then, I'm going with you." She stood up instantly. "I'm putting you easily so at least carry my bag, ah?" Ben gave her a withering look but swallowed his words, Winnifred was right. The mission was complete, maybe in a boring way but the objective was done; he was taking the girl back home –with his daddy. He bowed down to carry the bag –it was heavier than thought at first look, for sure was filled with books or _maybe stones_; and Winnifred took advantage of it. She pushed him violently and without wasting time ran out of the class, the hours she spent memorizing the plans of the high school wasn't in vain after all –now she had advantage over him because Ben didn't know the place at all.

The principal exists were collapsed by the students and professor that were trying to escape from the _fire_. She had to find another way. "I'm coming for you, Winnie Minnie." Ben shouted following her. There wasn't a place to hide, not with his abilities –the providence helped him to find her anywhere, there wasn't a safe place. "_**I'm coming!**_"

Winnifred found herself in the gym while tried to reach her mobile phone from her pocket. The number was memorized in her brain like burning fire and two seconds later her rescue was picking the call. "As you predicted, he's here –Number Four." She said trying to hold back her fear –but her voice broke in the moment Ben opened the doors carrying a gun with him. "Alright, Winnie Minnie, if we can't be friends…" The police man who dated once her sister was totally gone –his eyes were open in a way it scared her, he had the look of a mental patient. "Your father wanted you alive, but he didn't say anything about your legs. _Right_? Just a bullet… It'll hurt enough to stop you from escaping, _ah_?"

But before he could shot, an arrow passed caressing his hand. "You _fucking_ fail!" Winnifred shouted pointing at Benjamin and when he turned around to see what was happening, the little Strauss pushed him again. Ben rolled through the ground and the gun fell from his hand –away from him. "You better not stand up, Four." The ex-police man looked up to appreciate a girl he never met before. She was around Winnifred's age but her wavy hair was golden and had fierce blue eyes capable of killing him with another arrow shot. "We're leaving." The blond girl say to the brunette, Winnifred raised her eyebrow looking at Benjamin. "Don't worry about him, he won't follow us. Right, Bennie?" Number Four grumbled in answer. "Tell your boss I'm back."

"And who are you, sweetie?" Benjamin asked with sarcasm without moving from the ground because an arrow was directly pointed at his head. "I'm your worst nightmare, _love_." She made a pause and when was sure Winnie was out of the gym, she continued. "Riley's the name."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Actual day<strong> – _Stark tower_]

"I have to go… Tony's on his way, he wouldn't late." Steve excused himself and the two experiments looking at him instantly. After two hours of crying and explaining all his frustration, the pizza maker was calm and behaved like nothing happened –so Steve pretended his head wasn't going to explode after listening him without any stop. "See you tomorrow." Summer said to him and concentrated again in Sullivan's photos –she was doing a truly effort trying to remember everything her brain forgot. Sometimes she flew her eyes like something crossed her mind but then ended admitting nothing stayed in her memory for so long to remember what was. "Bye, Cap." Sully said goodbye to him and Steve had the sensation the blond guy was expecting for having some time alone with Summer.

"Can I ask you a question?" Three shrugged his shoulders indifferent, at that point it didn't matter _another question_. "Are you- Are you two—_Do you fondue_?" _Oh_, he needed to be braver –how many years would pass before he could ask normally that question? Summer blinked confused, she didn't get the message of the asking. Sully was pensive like he was trying to remember something very far. "I think… _Yeah_, one time we _did_ a fondue at Jenny's party, right?" Sully asked to his friend and seconds later realized she couldn't answer that question –she didn't remember Jenny either. "You know, cheese… bread… It was delicious. That girl was a bitch but she cooked like angels." Steve couldn't do anything but smile, in one way or another they were too innocent to catch the hidden message of his words. "Why did you ask? There's a fondue for dinner? That would be cool."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Actual day<strong> – _Aaron_]

"She said her name was Riley, boss." Ben murmured but Aaron heard him clearly. _She's alive_ –but why she wouldn't be? After all Captain America was too (like years didn't pass for him). Benjamin expected a reprimand from his boss, but the scientist seemed excited and impatient. Now the game was on with all the soldiers on the board. "I can try again to take Winnifred back…"

"No, forget her." Aaron interrupted him and turned back to see Four with a big smile on his face, his eyes shined with madness. "Jake." _Five again_, Ben thought to himself and clicked his tongue. It was clearly the scientist trusted more in her than him. The girl entered to the room in a blink of an eye –she was listening the conversation thanks to her ability of reading minds. "I have a work for you."

"What do you need?" She asked ready for anything. Aaron smiled knowing his time arrived, now was the time of showing his cards. The Avengers will tremble falling at his knees. "I understand." Ben looked at her with angry, she only needed to read Aaron's mind to know what he needed from her. It was unfair. "Don't worry, Four, he had a task for you too."


	6. The dancer

**Large chapter! :) Thank you so much for all the reviews! I already have 19 and I'm just shocked (In a good way)! I thought no one was interested in this story and I'm so glad for the feedback, it cheers me up to write!**

**A scene from this chapter belongs to Mayu (Mayura Potts), who wrote it in Spanish in a one shot and I decided to include it in the fic because it's amazing and I loved it so much. If you don't know it, the OC of Deanna belonged to her and I hope you adore her as much as I do.**

**Anyway, I'm including another original character (if you follow my videos maybe you'll recognize her, her name is Riley and she's portrayed by Leven Rambin –I'm thinking to write a fic for her because her story it's too much complicated to include it in here, Idk, I'll think about it. Someone's interested by the way?)**

* * *

><p>[<em>Germany<em>, **November 1944**]

He woke up the moment someone touched his shoulder. The eyes flew open trying to focus on something; the first thing he could see was a vague face upon him. "Aaron… Aaron." A voice shouted his name but it seemed very far to him, the eyes blinked confused. There was peace in his sleep, now he was awake he could feel the pain through his body. "Come on, soldier." A woman –no, _a girl,_ he corrected himself. A couple of blue eyes were looking at him with worry and desperation, she was calling his name to make him react but all he could do was looking at her confused. She was an angel –with her blue eyes and her golden wavy hair.

"Am I dead?" Aaron whispered and the girl laughed with sarcasm.

"Not yet, soldier." She answered rude. The angels _weren't_ rude –or at least that was her mother said to him at the church.

He tried to sit up with the girl's help and instantly a painful shiver went across his spine. The memories of what happened before the awaking returned to him in flashed: They were in Germany trying to find another Hydra's hideout when someone shouted his name –_maybe Steve?_ Then the explosion trapped him inside the old warehouse and five followers of Hydra fell over him. They didn't kill him as he thought it would happen, _no_, Red Skull had another plans for him.

"Are you okay? You're looking… paler." The girl broke his thoughts and he nodded slowly. His torso was full of dry blood but there wasn't a wound on his skin. "What happened to you?" The blond wanted to know and her eyes rolled to the table next to them. It was full of surgical instruments covered in blood –maybe his blood? He couldn't say… That part of his memories was missing.

"I don't know." Aaron murmured and with her help he stood up. His legs answered well when tried to walk, with every movement he felt better and better -Actually _too much_ better. Before they left the room he turned back to see the table again and a question resounded in his head: _Why? Why him?_ "Who are you by the way? You look very young to be… _amm_… a soldier." Aaron leaned on her to run faster –she was stronger than he thought at first sight.

"I'm Riley." She answered like those words were sufficient to understand was going on. "Bow your head!" The girl pushed him away and before Aaron could realize what happened an enemy fell dead at the end of the corridor. "They know _we_'re here!"

"_We_?" Riley was carrying a bow –what original weapon to wear in a war where the soldiers carried powerful guns and grenades. "Give me a gun or something!" Aaron asked when a couple of German soldiers appeared with no good intentions. Riley looked at him. Her eyes showed her mistrust. She didn't trust him at all to give him a weapon. "You'll need support!" It only took three seconds to her to kill the two men.

"I don't think so."

They had to be quicker to escape from there alive. Even she was younger than him the girl had a better training –she was faster, stronger and she was extraordinary lethal with the bow. "Are you from the army?" Aaron asked when they stopped in a safe zone –he needed to catch some breath before they could continue with the escape. "I don't think they accept children…"

"I'm eighteen years old." She complained giving him a withering look totally offended. "But no, I'm not from the army. _Well_, not the army you know." Aaron blinked confused, the girl was hiding too much secrets.

"And your parents are okay with _this_?" He pointed at her bow. For the first time Aaron realized what she was wearing. It wasn't a uniform of a soldier. Her clothes were mostly black but in the sleeves of the shirt there was an eagle colored in red and inside of it there was the American flag painted in white.

"My parents are dead." She answered with fierce eyes and Aaron knew instantly he mustn't bring up that topic. "Come on, we need to move." But before he could do anything, she stopped him putting a hand in his chest. "I trust you." She was offering him a little knife with her free hand –_well_, Aaron thought, _it was a start_. "I know you're a good person."

Bucky was waiting outside shooting anyone with the intention of entering the place. "Good to see you're alive, Strauss!" He smiled to him but his eyes showed a different emotion –they we're looking directly to the dry blood with mistrust. "I counted eight sons of a bitch." Bucky leaned his head to point the dead bodies in the ground.

"Bad for you, I counted ten." Aaron shrugged his shoulders when the soldier looked at him trying to confirm if the information was true or not –it could be eight, ten, thousands… He wasn't counting; his recent missing memories worried him too much. "I win, Barnes." She smiled with triumph and he grumped while tried to mess up the braids of her hair –she always putted up this way, two braids of golden hair like her mother used to do to her. "Stop! Stop!" She begged laughing and trying to escape from his _evil_ hands, Bucky finally messed up one of the braids but the other resisted.

"Don't go away; this is your reward for winning! You-" But then his eyes catch the silhouette of a person coming, so he shut up like nothing happened –Riley tried to braid her hair again. "Here comes the party man."

"I'm glad you're alive, soldier." Aaron nodded when Steve stopped in front of him; he was wearing his Captain America suit and carrying his shield with his left hand.

"Thanks for coming for me…" Aaron whispered knowing it was his fault he ended in the enemy's hands, he entered to the warehouse without his Captain permission.

"Every man counts for me, Strauss." And his eyes rolled instantly to the girl, even though Riley was trying to cover herself behind Bucky's Steve could see her perfectly. "I thought I was very clearly when I told to you to go home, kiddo."

"Yeah, you _were_." Riley complained remembering their conversation –it hadn't been a good start. "But—"

"**No**." He interrupted her with authority. "You _must_ go home, Riley."

"That's what I _**want**_ but I don't know _how_!" Riley cried out with desperation trying to convince him to change his mind. If he threw her out, she wouldn't know where to go. "Without Tess I can't go home by my own."

"I don't want to interrupt you but…" Steve looked at his best friend; Bucky was pointing the place where Aaron used to be. "Where's Strauss?"

* * *

><p>[<em>Stark Tower<em>, **Actual day**]

"The walls are coming closer!" Summer was shouting loudly while taking down the photographs Sullivan putted in the wall for her. "You have to understand I'll not remember any of this! _Agh_! This is so… Useless!" Sully was looking at her in silent trying to convince himself that Summer wasn't saying that mean words seriously –she was suffocated for being _prisoned_ in the tower. Tony gave him the permission to go away; he could walk across the streets of New York without caring someone will recognize him. But Summer had to be in there for the rest of her life –for the civilization she was dead, she died the day of the car crash.

"Just calm down…" She gave him a withering look when he talked. Sully sighed and tried to think how to convince Tony it was safe for Summer to go away from the tower –a little walk wouldn't kill anyone, right? "Why you don't ask _the blue man _for help? Maybe he can talk to Tony and—"

"And that's a crappy idea." Summer was collecting all the photos and putting them back to the box, Sully landed his head to the right.

"_Why_? I think he likes you." The girl laughed with sarcasm and sat down near to him.

"Or maybe **he** likes _you_."

"I wish." Summer smiled to him when Sully licked his lips with lust. "What? He's cute, don't say he's not." She shrugged her shoulders with indifference but her mind was remembering his lovely face –he had beautiful eyes to lose you in them, his cheeks used to blush a lot every time Sully made lust commentary about anything and his lips… She was wondering how they will taste. But that will be impossible to know; now she was out of touch because of her _new gift_.

"Ok, He's cute, that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, come on!" Sully smiled mischievous and got closer to her. "It doesn't mean anything he trusted you even you're… _you_? Even your father didn't trust you, Summer, but he _**did**_. Ask yourself why."

"Because he's _**Captain America**_!" Summer stood up and putter the hands on her hips. "Don't mess the things up, Sullivan."

"I'm not messing anything, Sum'! It's not just his unbelievable trust in you. You didn't see how he looked at me every time I talk about you? It's the personification of the jealously. I think he thinks we're a couple." Sully whispered the last thing very confused, he wasn't used to people looked at them like they were lovers –they usually notice he wasn't after the opposite gender. "Do I look straight?"

"_What_?" Summer flew her eyes –why he wouldn't think _that_ about them? Why he wouldn't _care_ if they were a couple or not? _Stupid Sullivan_, he was messing with her head _again_. He used to do that things a lot after she broke up with Benjamin years ago –looking for a new boyfriend to her everywhere they went.

_Wait_. Benjamin Scott. She remembered him. _How_? And not just him. She remembered Sully's past attempts to find her a couple.

"Talking of the devil…" Sully whispered when Steve entered to the room they were occupying. Summer avoided his image feeling too ashamed to look at him right now. "What are you doing here, Stevie?" Sully asked to the Captain with a big smile in his face. "Maybe searching for _your other half_?"

"What…?" Steve blinked confused and Sullivan shrugged his shoulders with innocence –the pizza maker noticed Summer's eyes, they were killing him. "I just came here to—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sullivan interrupted him standing up with a big mischievous smile on his face. "Summer and I were wondering if you'll do us a favor… Summer is freaking out here, she needs to take some fresh air _BUT_ Tony wouldn't give her the permission if _we_ ask him."

"I'm ok, don't listen him." She said interrupting his friend's words. Steve rolled his eyes to her, Summer was organizing the photos _again_ or at least that's what Steve thought. What Summer was actually doing was searching for Ben's photo. She found it instantly. She could recognize him even without the name Sully putted down to it to help her to remember. He had dark eyes –they weren't anything like Steve's, and _oh_ she remembered how his lips tasted. Warmer. Authoritarian. He used to take the control of the situation.

"But maybe if you ask him…" Sully saw instantly Steve thought it would be a bad idea –what if Summer touched someone without wanting? It was too dangerous. "And you offer yourself to take care of the situation… I mean…, I could do it but Tony doesn't trust me… _But_ he trusts you. And Summer _trusts_ you. Everything is about trust, y'now. And it's not like I'm asking you to have a date with my friend but it would be cool. Right?"

"What?" Steve was more confused now than before. Sully sighed and turned around to ask for Summer's help in this, then he saw her.

She was holding Ben's photograph. And _oh,_ he _recognized_ that expression of her face. "NO!" Sully took the photo away from her, Summer blinked confused and looked up to see her friend. "Ben is _your past_, that's why he's on the box. _**Past**_, alright?" But then he realized on something. "Wait… You remember him?"

"Maybe…" She whispered knowing her friend was really upset about it.

"You have everyone to remember and you fucking chose Ben? Seriously? Over Winnie? Over Judith? _Over me_? Unbelievable!" Sully ran out to the exit cursing the ex-police in whispers, slamming the door violently leaving the Captain and number six inside the room completely alone. But Sully wasn't thinking about _that_ in _that_ moment. He looked at the photo of Benjamin. Number Four had been a really bad boyfriend for his friend but now he was too dangerous to let her fall in love with him. Ben was avid of power and he wouldn't stop until the avengers fall onto his knees –_he was the hero of the story_, once he said before Aaron and Sully got separated from the group to protect Summer, _**not them**_.

"Do you want to go outside?" Steve broke the silent between them, Summer flew her eyes open exciting for the idea but also they were full of fear of hurting someone. "I'd ask Tony if you want."

"Will you do that for me?"

* * *

><p>Tony was in the last floor where he got a large combination of kitchen and dining room, DUM-E had cooked pancakes and the smell of the sweet food wrapped the place. Pepper was sitting in front of him, talking with a smile on her face while Tony was listening her without caring of something else. He <em>loved<em> her –maybe more than he would admit it. Steve could see it perfectly because that's what he always wanted –what he thought he could have with Peggy before he lost her forever. "The man with the plan!" Tony smiled to him. "You're spending too much time in my place; I guess it's a reason for it."

"Yeah, catching Aaron is one of my priorities at this moment." He responded calmly. Pepper saluted him with a head movement. "I'm here to ask you for a favor." Tony nodded giving him the permission to continue it. "Amm… I know this sounds crazy but… I think—"

"Hello, Potts-Stark!" Phoebe entered to the room with her usually positive energy. She was holding a pile of documents with one hand and with the other a cup of coffee. "_Oh_, and Rogers. Hello, Captain, everything is okay?" Tony stood up and helped her to carry the papers; he seemed very interested in them. "Are you living here right now, Cap?"

"It seems, right?" Tony answered for him with a strange mischievous smile in his face. "Thanks, Pikachu." Phoebe raised one of her eyebrows but no complained about it –she was used to the nickname after all. "You were saying something, right Capcicle? Go on." Steve doubted to continue with the asking, maybe Sullivan was right. Maybe it was too dangerous. "Do me a favor, Phoebs, destroy the documents now."

"WHAT" A couple sparkles electrified her blond hair. "I've been classified the information all day! And now you want me to destroy it? Like nothing happened?" She was freaking out 'cause there wasn't just the work of a one day –she spent the all night talking with different foreign labs for favors. Tony wanted the maxim indiscretion; he couldn't even upload the information in Jarvis's system fearing someone will hack it. "No way."

"Please, Phoebs, this is important." The girl grumped but took again the pile of papers after drunk her coffee. "Thanks, Pik'" She gave him a withering look. "Again, Cap, you were saying…"

"What's on the documents?" Steve asked confused, mistrust and, _what the hell_, curious about it. Tony moved his head in order to tell him there wasn't anything to worry about it. "Don't hide anything, Stark, we're together in this." But he knew Tony wouldn't say a word. The Stark didn't trust him –maybe because the Captain was interested in joining Shield to protect people. "Summer wants to go out of the tower and I _need_ your permission for it." Tony blinked totally confused.

"_**My**_ permission?" He heard Pepper's laugh and his eyes left half closed. "I'm not his father, Cap, you _don't_ need _my_ permission to ask her out. And for the god's sake, no one ask for the permission of the father." Steve blushed and stammered something to excuse himself –he wasn't asking for a date, or at least not a _date date_ as Tony was thinking. "Calm yourself, Womanizer, I understand what you tried to mean." Steve sighed relieved. "Still being dangerous... But we can keep her here forever or we're going to lose her trust, we can't afford that. Aaron could take advantage of it."

"That's a yes?" Pepper interrupted him offering a cup of tea to Steve, the soldier took it with a thankful smile. It was warm and helped him to stay calm and reasonable. Tony rolled his eyes –there was too much factors to think about it… But then he putted himself in her place. She needed to go out before went more crazy.

"I guess it is."

* * *

><p>[<em>Aaron's hideout<em>, **Actual day**]

He knew they were plotting against his orders. Jake and Benjamin were looking at each other without opening the mouth but that didn't mean anything. Number Five could talk to him using her ability, having a conversation in Ben's mind. The two experiments felt that the things were going too _slow_ and The Avengers were winning some advantage… Aaron knew they had to be careful –after all, Steve and Riley knew him too well; they could see his movements coming. "Maybe I'm old but don't you think I'm stupid." Finally he decided to break the _private_ conversation between them; Jake was the first to look at him like nothing was going on.

"Why we don't have Summer by our side, boss?" Ben asked with his eyes sparkling rage, he failed at his mission to take Winnie back but Aaron didn't seem to care about it now. His plans were _only waiting_. "Her ability could be the difference between winning or not… We could use her against the Avengers now she has their trust."

"We're not using my daughter." The scientist complained and Jacquelin stood up from her sit, she was looking tired of waiting too. He could hear her voice in his head: _when Seven would wake?_ She wanted to know and Aaron answered carefully. "It's not the time yet, Five." Oh, he had to be careful with her… Jake was smarted than he thought. Summer wasn't the best weapon to have by their side, Seven was. He was the perfect one. His best work. _When?_ She insisted wanting to know it so badly. "When I'll say so."

But Jake wasn't listening him now. Her eyes rolled to the door, worried, scared. "You never wanted to take the risks, Aaron." A new voice interrupted the conversation. Zola was next to the new guest. It was a man who had a red skull for face; he was wearing a black and elegant suit. "You're too weak and your followers know it." The man said with disgust and looked directly to the scientist, who had flown his eyes open in surprise. Red Skull was supposed to be dead. But now he was there, like the years didn't pass for him like Zola or Steve Rogers. "Tell me, Aaron, what are you expecting to happen? You gave the name of your wife to your enemies and when they'll find out whose Lynette… _No_, when they'll find out where is she this battle will be over to you."

"Lynette won't help them." Red Skull laughed with sarcasm. "She's—"

"Don't worry, Aaron, I took care of _her_." Then his eyes moved to Benjamin, who looked at him with exciting –that man was bringing the action to them. "Your boy is right, we can use the girl in our favor." Aaron looked down biting his lip –he wasn't expecting including Summer in this, she needed to be away from their plans. "From now on, I'm taking the control of the situation."

* * *

><p>[<em>The streets of New York<em>, **Actual day**]

Steve chose the streets that were emptier of people –they wouldn't go much far from the Stark Tower, just the enough distance to forget that it was a prison for her. Summer stopped at every shop window to see her reflection in it, she furrowed her brow not linking the image was seeing. Pepper lent her a dress and after insisted half an hour Summer finally accept it to wear it. "It's… It's really uncomfortable." She whispered looking at the dress like it was a new torture. "I want my other clothes back."

"You can't wear the pajama all day." Steve replied. Phoebe bought her a lot of new clothes because the girl only had the hospital nightdress, but Summer never showed interested on them. She wore the pajama all day in the tower or some sports clothes, they're comfortable and adjusted perfectly to her movements. "And the dress fits you, you look… Cute."

"Cute as a doll." She complained. Not only was the clothes, Potts and Book brushed her hair and putted some make up in her face –she clicked her tongue disgusted. "I don't want to look cute. I can't move with _this_!" She pointed the dress blaming Tony's girlfriend for it. "I should wear gloves…"

"It's okay, Summer, everything is going to be fine." He swore to her and his eyes moved to the near cafeteria. "Are you hungry?" The girl shrugged her shoulders with indifference, all she could think about was feeling the sun warming her skin again and the fresh air filling her lungs. "We can—" But realized the girl had stopped again when he got closer Steve saw what she was looking at. "Do you want one?" Summer entered before Steve could get his answer, the girl was hypnotized by the different types of ice cream that filled the shop.

"Hello." The woman who owned the ice-cream shop smiled to them. Summer pointed one of the types –the vanilla one.

"Mum used to buy us one the first day of summer." Steve heard her whispering like her thought were in another time or another place. "Mum always said it was my day and Winnie complained about it, she freaked out every time someone told her that her day was the first day of winter." Her eyes were too sad thinking about times that went away too soon. "I miss them…"

"Ok, this one is for you, sweetheart." The woman offered the ice cream to Summer and she took it before Steve could react. He was too concentrated thinking about her words that didn't realize the dangerous situation. Summer's eyes shined with excitement –she was going to taste the ice cream for the first time…! Couldn't remember its flavor. Her fingers touched the woman's…

And nothing happened. "Which ice cream do you want, mister?"

"I…" Steve was too shocked to answer. Why Summer's ability wasn't working? The woman looked at him confused. "I just…" Summer was licking the ice cream like nothing happened –she didn't absorb anything from the woman. "Nothing, ma'am, just her ice cream." He paid and then they went out from the ice cream shop. "Summer…"

"It's delicious! Taste it, it's amazing." She interrupted him and offered him the food, Steve shook his head no and Summer smiled to him thankful. "I own you a lot of favors…" He smiled to her and ensured there wasn't anything to thanks; anyone would do the same in his place. "No… Not everyone trusts me enough." Her cheeks blushed when the dialogue with Sully resounded in her mind, he still thought the Captain felt something for her. "Can I ask you a personal question?" They were crossing the street when the zone felt familiar in her mind, _I'd been here a thousand times_ a voice said in her head and she tried to remember. "This way."

"Summer." He called her trying to stop the girl without touching but she didn't listen him at all, Summer walked quickly forgetting the ice cream –it fall from her hand to the ground. "Summer!" He insisted following her but she seemed hypnotized by her thoughts. "We have to go back, the walk is over." Finally Steve held her by the shoulders and Summer raised one of her hands to point somewhere behind him, when he turned around to see what's going on the Captain saw an old and abandoned theater.

"Can we go there before we have to go back? Please." She begged looking at him in the eyes. "Judith and I used to go every summer to see one of the ballets." Steve nodded slowly being careful. Summer didn't remember anything from his life but now it seems all her memories were coming back all together… It puzzled him that happened just the day we went away from the tower. "Please, Captain… Please."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Asgard<strong>, _actual day_]

The peace had been restored in three of the nine realms. The soldiers were getting home to take some rest and celebrated the good news before they had to travel to another one, Sif encouraged him to join them in order to forget all his worried thoughts but Thor excused himself _again_. He wasn't in the mood of celebration. "Take a drink for me." He said to her and before she could add something else, the future king went away making his way to Heimdall's place. The goddess knew perfectly it had something to do with the Midgard but the thunder god wouldn't admit it. "I received your message."

"I saw it." The watcher turned around to see his future young king. "There's a celebration out there, maybe you wanted to join them before we had this conversation." Thor shook his head no and smiled a little, he had anything to celebrate. _Yeah_, he was happy for the peace… But his heart didn't feel joy at that moment. "Your father is worried about you; he asked me if I could see why."

"And what did you say to him?" He asked calmly without worrying so much. It was a waste of time; his father couldn't do anything to make the things better. No one could.

"What I'm seeing." He answered with the same tone of his voice Thor used in his, the thunder god smiled a little bigger and landed his head to the right. "And that's why I send you a message." This time Heimdall sounded jokeless, more serious and his eyes flew open seeing the infinite. "The things are change."

"What do you mean with _change_?" The god asked worried –something happened in Midgard? Maybe a new darkness were coming without his knowledge? The Avengers needed him? It could be a lot of things. "Heimdall, talk clear to me. I can handle anything at this point." The watched knew the future king was more mature than he was before, but Heimdall couldn't say how the thunder god will react –he hoped for a reasonable reaction but was afraid that wouldn't happen. "Heimdall."

"_She_'s alive." He whispered afraid but Thor blinked confused –not understand it a bit. "The girl is alive, she has woken up a week ago." The heart of the thunder god started to beat faster –the organ missed being so active and hurt him a little bit, feeling pain in his chest.

"Who?" His voice broke at that point and he only needed a look in Hemdaill's eyes to understand it all. "She's alive…? Riley is alive…? But that's impossible! I saw her dying!" The watcher didn't say anything. "How? How is this possible?"

"I only saw _how_ she opened her eye, that's the all information I can give to you."

_She was alive_! Oh, that was a reason for celebration.

* * *

><p>[<span>FLASHBACK<span> - **SHIELD HELICARRIER**, _during the Avengers movie_]

"Stop, please." He turned around to see who was so stupid to stop him now. It was a young girl; she was holding a little knife pointed in his direction. That couldn't be more pathetic. Nevertheless he needed to admit it the girl didn't seem afraid or lunatic, _no_, her eyes showed him the sadness of something he couldn't understand. "Please, you're freaking me out." Loki took a step back, forgetting the control board –_his _brother could wait. Thor was looking directly to the girl, with his eyes full of horror –what she was doing? She had to go away from the Asgardian not fight him back! "There's going to be another way, please."

In another situation, he probably knocked her out without problem but there was something in her eyes that told him to wait. "What are you talking about, human?" Loki asked wanting to know everything she was hiding behind her eyes. "Give me a reason to listen to you."

"Deanna." She said in a whispering still aiming the knife to him, Loki raised his arms in peace but the girl didn't seem to notice them. "Please, stop, I need you." She begged in desperation. Thor beaten up the glass from the Hulk prison but anything happened, he shouted her name but the girl didn't hear him –he felt invisible. For Riley there was only Loki at that moment. "I need you to help me." Loki laughed with sarcasm –oh, definitely that was new! A human was asking him for help. It was a funny joke.

"You surely don't know I'm the villain of the story." He mocked with fierce eyes and got closer to her.

"No, you're not." She interrupted him before he could say anything else. "_Well_, maybe you're _**now**_ but… I know I can trust you." Another joke! The young human girl _trusted him_! "I lost my friend, I don't know where she is… I'm afraid something happened to her… And you're the only one I can trust to help me to find her."

"Your friend?" He laughed again. "You ask me to find another human? Mmhmm? What I would do that?"

"No, she's not human." She whispered trying to hide the information from Thor. "She's half frost giant as you…" Loki's eyes flew open, surprised. The Asgardians had killed all the frost giants, _she was lying_. It couldn't be possible. A frost giant in Midgard? It had to be a lie. "Her name is Tess, Tess… Tess Black. Please." Riley saw perfectly that Loki didn't trust her at all, he didn't believe her. "It's true! She's half frost giant, half human! She's-"

Thor heard someone was shouting Riley's name loudly –it took him a minutes to realize it was him. A Shield Agent Loki had hypnotized under his control entered to the room and before asking he shot the girl who was holding a weapon against _his boss_ –eradicating the threat. Her mouth opened to say something but no words came –only blood flooded from her lips. She stayed stood up for a moment looking at Thor –_oh_, he had those wonderful eyes to lose herself in them, and then her body fell to the ground lifeless. Riley was dead.

* * *

><p>[<strong>At the theater<strong>, _actual day_]

Summer was faster, he lost her before Steve could realized how happened. He found himself alone –shouting her name in order to find her quickly but she didn't answer. After walking through the old corridors –there was a lot of gratifies in the walls, a lot of them too much offensive to be in a place like that, he decided to go to the main stage hoping she went to that place. She was there, fortunately. "Summer!" The girl was on the stage, dancing without music without caring at all about him. "Summer!" He insisted, again.

Her movements were elegant –surely she had been working on them for years, progressing a little bit every year with every ballet class. When he got closer Steve heard Summer was singing something to herself –a melody without lyrics. He lost himself in her dance; something in it catch him very deeply.

"Beautiful." He whispered and suddenly she stopped in the middle of the stage. "Summer?" Her eyes flew open, horrified.

"Not so bad." Steve turned immediately around and recognized the person before he could introduce himself, he saw his photograph in Shield's files _and_ in Sully's box: Benjamin Scott, the four experiment of Aaron Strauss. "But not perfect, you're failing exactly at the same point you used to." He was getting closer, aimless at first view but Steve couldn't be sure –his instincts said he should jump to the stage to protect the girl from him. "Do you remember me, Sum? Of course you do, we have a special connection. Nothing could tear us apart." Ben mocked smiling with cruelty. "And you are…?"

"Steve Rogers." He answered rude and before he could say anything else, Steve jumped to the stage. Summer stayed behind him looking at Ben with confusion. "I don't want problems, son, I'm going to ask you nicely to go away."

"Do you want me to go, Sum?" He said trying to sound tender and got a step forward. "It's me, Ben, do you remember? I've been looking for you the whole time but that people had you prisoned; they took you away from _**me**_. From us, from your father… Aaron is really worried." Steve turned around to see her, hoping she wouldn't believe a word. Summer was doubting, he could seeing it perfectly, but at this point her trust was with Steve –maybe not for so long, but it was now. "Sum, come on, it's me. You know me." Summer shook her head no looking too much afraid of him. "I'm asking you _nicely _to come with me." Ben gave to Steve a mocked look for using his words. "I don't want to use the bad way."

"I'm not going with you." She said decided and Ben sighed, he didn't seem angry about it… In fact, he hoped for _the bad way_. Ben looked up to the first floor of the stalls, Steve moved his eyes to that direction and saw a silhouette hiding in the shadows. "No!" She cried out crouching down while tried to cup her ears with her both hands. "Stop! Stop please! No! No!" Summer begged and the pain was reflected in her face, someone was hurting her in one way Steve couldn't understand.

"Summer!" He turned around scared. "What's going on? Summer, tell me!" He held her by the shoulders taking care of no touching her. "What are you doing to her? Stop!" He shouted to Ben but he wasn't there anymore, his eyes tried to find him but the experiment faded away. The silhouette stayed in the same place so it had to be the attacker. "Stay here, I'm go—"

"No! Don't leave me, please!"

It happened in a second. Acting by her instincts, she raised one of her hands to stop him –touching his face without caring. Her ability turned on. Steve felt instantly the sensation of being caught by a force he couldn't fight back, his energy flew away and he cried out in pain. Summer looked at him with empty eyes, emotionless, while landed her head to the left. The memories of the Captain crossed her mind like a knife.

Steve Rogers, the skinny weak boy from Brooklyn who turned to be Captain America. A woman named Peggy –all the feelings he got for her. Howard Stark –that had to be Tony's father, they looked much alike. Then his father in a young version –Steve was afraid Aaron took a wrong way to follow but she couldn't investigate too much. Riley –a mysterious girl who reminded him to his mother with her strong blue eyes and her messy wavy hair. The ice. The plane crashing down. The awakening in a strange world. The Avengers –all of them.

And suddenly Summer saw herself in his eyes.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Dungeons of Asgard<strong>, _actual day_]

"Loki." He looked up when someone called him. Dee was in front of him standing up, looking at him with the tenderness she used to show to him before the Tesseract arrived to his hands. Unconsciously, he smiled to her. "Everything is okay?" She asked trying to not sound worried about it, he couldn't help but laughed with sarcasm.

"What do you think?" He stood up opening his arms to show her the whole situation. "It's amazing to be prison in this place." Dee clicked her tongue avoiding his eyes and putting her hands in her hips.

"You should be thankful." The ex-police whispered and Loki furrowed his brow. "They could be less considerate." He turned his back to her. "Or maybe you prefer another type of punishment?"

"You don't understand." He interrupted her while turned around again and got closer looking directly to her eyes –damn her eyes, how he missed them. "You don't understand." He insisted and Deanna tried to read the answer in his eyes but there weren't exactly an open book.

"I could understand it if you explain it to me." She bit her low lip with angry. "You don't let me understand you, Loki. You don't let me." The Asgardian didn't say anything to that, he just looked at her with sad eyes. "Why did you attack New York? Why…?" She stopped being incapable to continue asking but needed to know the answer at any cost. "Why did you save me?"

_Why_? He asked himself. _Why he did that_? He couldn't say –or maybe he knew it perfectly but couldn't admit it to himself. When he saw how one of his men shot her his world crashed down instantly, all he could think at that moment was saving her life –a world without her didn't have meaning to him. Dee raised one of her hands with the intention of caress his cheek but Loki took a step back. She blinked confused.

"You ask too much." He paused avoiding the eyes he had missing for so long. "You have to give me some answers too, Deanna." The woman furrowed her brow. "There was something between us or it was just a fantasy?" Dee shocked at his words, she couldn't believe he was doubting her feelings for him. Loki clicked his tongue and looked down –he only wanted to say goodbye to her… Why it was so hard? His heart shrank painful when realized there was tears in Dee's eyes. "Were we happy…?" He asked with sadness and she didn't say a word but smiled to him with tenderness, and at the moment Loki needed to hug her in his arms. But when he touched her, his spelled started to fail and Dee disappeared in front of his eyes leaving him alone again.

He hated himself for being so weak. How many times he claimed the useless of the human race? How pathetic they were. And now he was missing one of them. One of them who probably hated him too much and see him as the monster he was.

He had been so happy with her but now that time didn't matter at all. His future was being prison in that cell for the rest of his long life while she died a little bit every day. He wanted to ask Heimdall how she was –if Dee was okay, but Loki hadn't the permission for it.

The only thing he could do was forgetting her… And let her go.

* * *

><p>[<strong>At the theater<strong>, **actual day**]

Steve awoke two hours after the incident. He was laying in the floor of the stage feeling the pain everywhere. It took him a few minutes to realize Summer was upon him with her head resting in his chest hearing the sound of his heart. "I'm sorry." He heard her perfectly even she was whispering. "I'm really sorry, Steve." It was the first time she was calling him by the name; normally she used to say _Captain America_. He was glad she called him by his real name. "Ben is right, I'm a monster." She was sobbing and her body shivered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm okay, don't worry about it." Carefully his hands moved to her back –ensuring touching only the dress, caressing her with the intention to calm her down. _Oh, she was warm_ –he could feel it even he was touching only the fabric. "I'm okay." Summer shook her head, she knew he was feeling the consequences right now of her ability –Sully had recovered himself really quickly but he was immortal after all. "Did Ben go back?" The girl doubted but finally nodded her head. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." She lied to him again in a whisper. "Do you still trust me?" Summer asked while incorporated to see him in the eyes. He looked at her thinking deeply in the answer, she needed the truth –another lie will suppose her mistrust.

"I do."


	7. The artist

**Hello! Here we go again with another chapter! Yay! I decided to change the rate to M-rated, hope you don't mind :)**

* * *

><p>[<span>FLASHBACK<span>. _Germany_, **November 1944**]

No one followed him, he made sure it. Find the real hideout of Red Skull could be a hard adventure but fortunately the villain was searching for him. After being far enough for Steve's group a couple of German soldiers surprised him in the woods, Aaron raised his arms in peace and smiled. "I believe your boss is searching for me, guys, it wouldn't be a good idea to shoot me… He'd be mad." But none of the soldiers were carrying a weapon –or not a least one he could see it, they were there to guide him to the hideout. One of them, the tall one, putted a bandage on him to cover his eyes. "This is unnecessary, guys."

Guiding himself with the movements of the car was a hard work, he totally lost the way when the car entered into a place that smells like a mix of salt and gunpowder. The soldiers helped him to go out of the car and Aaron let himself guided by the two men through the corridors –with every step the smell of salt disappeared to transform it into oil and smoke. "Out." A voice said and the two men left him, he heard a door closing quickly. It was the moment to uncover his eyes. "Nice to see you again, Mister Strauss." Red Skull was in front of him, next to him was Zola –his beloved right-hand man. "As I thought you're returning to me."

"Well, you left me no choice I guess." Aaron complained without hesitation, his eyes shined with fierce. He wasn't anymore the soldier they took for their purposes, the weak boy was gone and now a new man was in front of them. Red Skull rose to his feet trying to impose his control but Aaron leaned his head to the right as an answer –not feeling intimidated at all. "What did you do to me in the lab?" He asked directly –there wasn't a time to waste. "I'm only going to ask you once."

"You stupid man." Zola spited trying to defense his boss but Red Skull smiled with evil. "We ca—"

"Shut your mouth, Zola." Johann Shmidt interrupted his partner and took a step forward to be closer to Aaron. "We gave you a new life, soldier, a better gone." The man with the red skull moved his head to indicate Aaron to follow him to the next room; Zola opened the door when they were close enough. "But I'm afraid the effects are fading away as we're taking." Aaron took a general look to the room. It was full of posters and tables with notes everywhere, as he saw there was only one thematic: Captain America and his abilities. "We're trying to copy the formula but Dr. Erskine died with the secret of it."

"What do you mean? I'm like Cap?" Aaron blinked confused –he didn't feel taller or stronger just a little bit _better_, couldn't fine the exactly words to describe why he felt it this way. Maybe that would explain why he hadn't any wounds in his body even he was hurt in the fight before Red Skull kidnapped him. "I don't understand…"

"Sure you don't." Zola whispered with disgust. "You didn't receive any radiation, that's why your abilities aren't _that bigger_." The professor explained to him and pointed one of the blackboards they had full of equation Aaron didn't understand at all. "I-We just wanted to test _only_ the serum, but I think we already failed with the formula… Uh… You _only_ took his ability of human healing."

"But that's fading away, right?" Aaron looked to Red Skull confused –so if the ability wasn't permanent and he hadn't exactly an extraordinary brain to work with, why they kept him alive? "So why do you need my help?" Johann laughed with sarcasm and the American soldier crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"I _don't need_ your help, you **need** me." He corrected his statement and Aaron smiled changing his expression to a playful one –yeah, sure _he_ needed _him_. "Also you have a relation with Rogers that will be interesting for us…"

"So you **need** _my_ help." For obviously reasons, Aaron couldn't stand the Captain –he was _perfect_, how someone could be so moral? It freaked him out. He always complained against Aaron's ideas because they were too cruel –well, they weren't by Aaron's point of view. _What the hell_, it was a war… They didn't fight with flowers! "What do you need?"

"His friend." Red Skull said taking him by surprise, did he hear him well? The villain wasn't asking for a brutal murder, no, he wanted _the friend_. "Alive." Aaron leaned his head to the left confused. "Give him to me and he'll destroy The Captain."

* * *

><p>[<em>Stark Tower<em>, **actual day**]

The Stark Tower had everything she could imagine and more, finding that there was an entire gym in one of the floors wasn't exactly a big surprise for the two experiments but got excited anyway. Tony let them to use it without questioning, anything could possibly be wrong with that petition –or at least that was what the man of iron thought at that moment. Summer was the first one to enter, there was a lot of machine she was sure never saw them before. Sully, who still standing in the middle of the door, blinked totally confused.

"Why did you ask for _this_?" He asked trying to pointing all the torture machines that filled the gym, Summer ignored him and putted a couple of gloves in her hands –she needed to make sure that wasn't another accident like the other day. "It's this some kind of revenge?" Sullivan looked at her trying to beg for misericord but his friend was ready to fight the punching bag. "I don't like gyms!" He complained dragging the feet. "I prefer _another type_ of physical exercise." Then a perverted smile was formed in his lips. "That could be cool."

"What are you whispering?" Summer raised one of her eyebrows while hit the punching bag –it didn't move at all… The girl grumped totally offended and tried to punch harder but it only swung two centimeters more or less. Sully laughed and sat down to see the show. "You should be training too."

"I'm immortal, baby, I don't need to fight back." Summer gave him a withering look but forgive him instantly to face again the evil punching bag.

Sullivan knew perfectly that Summer's intentions of training were instigated for what happened in _her date_ with Steve. She didn't say too much about it, but Sully got the enough information to imagine she started to worry about his father's intentions. Ben, experiment number four, showed at the date with the thoughts of taking her back to the lab; he mysteriously banished after the girl touched Steve's skin by accident. She didn't talk about what she saw in his memories –and that was two days ago…, but after the accident the Captain didn't come to the tower again. Never mind, the fact Ben showed himself maybe could be first signal of Aaron's returning; they couldn't be sure if the scientists wanted his daughter back or what.

"You should punch harder." Sully said and the girl stopped to look directly to him. "Take a rest." He clapped the sit next to him and moved his head to indicate her to go sitting with him. Summer doubted but her muscles begged for a rest, she was exhausted even it didn't pass fifteen minutes since she started. "What are you worried about, Sum?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." She said instantly with a sarcasm face. "Sully, please, this isn't exactly heaven to me. Since I woke up I had to face a lot of things… My memories are gone and I don't know who's my friend or my ally anymore."

"I _am _your friend." Sullivan added with a calm voice and Summer sighed nodding with her head. "And the Avengers are our allies, they're helping us in a lot of ways… See Tony, he's being really nice leaving us a place to stay." But the girl didn't seem agreed with him, her eyes were looking at nowhere with an expression of sadness. "What's going on, Sum? You _can_ tell me… Is because Ben? He said something to you?" Oh, _that asshole_… Sully knew the ex-police would take any advantage to confuse Summer, and now Number Four already saw the magnitude of Summer's abilities and how to use them by his purpose. "I hope you didn't believe his words."

"He said he still love me." Sully made a face –oh, she couldn't believe that! Not after what happened with that narcissist egocentric moron, he broke her heart in million pieces because she wasn't _enough_ for him… And now he was claiming to love her again? Yeah, that was a pathetic movement.

"He's lying, you know that, right?" But Sully saw in Summer's eyes she was doubting. "Ben is a liar, Summer, he is and he always will be. You don't remember how he cheated on you?" An inner rage started to fluid by Sully's veins, that son of a bitch was playing with his best friends mind again… Oh, he couldn't forgive him for that, he needed to pay. "Ok, I will train with you. I need to be stronger to punch him right in his pretty face."

"Sully…" Summer whispered but her friend was already offering her a hand to help her to stand up. "Maybe you're overreacting…" Finally she took his hand and stood up sighing. "I'm sure Ben is…" But shut up instead of following with the statement.

_Ben was a good guy?_, she asked to herself, that boy wanted to kill Captain America taking advantage Steve was unconscious because of Summer's power. He smiled with evil and got close to them but Summer stood between Cap and Four… Threating him with using her abilities again if he went closer. Yeah, she remembered _that_ really clearly, but for some reasons her mind forgot it. _What happened then_? Ben took a step back with his arms raised in peace, he knew couldn't fight her back without consequences… _And then_? **Oh**, there was someone else. _Who_? Jacquelin, Number Five, appeared and Summer heard a voice in her head. _What did she say_? She couldn't remember.

"Jake, Jake was there, Sully." Summer whispered to his friend. "Do you think she used her abilities to make me believe Ben is a good buy?" Sully shrugged his shoulders thinking about it, could be a possibility. Jacquelin had the power of telepathy –and that was a dangerous ability, she could convince anyone to do whatever Jake desired. "They went away even though they could take me and killing the Captain…"

"Maybe your father wants him alive… They were friends, right?" Summer was in silent thinking about it, she saw a young version of Aaron in Steve's memories… and how the Cap didn't trust him at all, he was too reckless and sometimes the ideas he proposed for the missions were too cruel even Hydra's members deserved the pain.

"I'm not sure they were…"

* * *

><p>When Clint entered to the lab he saw Tony playing with his virtual windows, there were a lot of files on them but his eyes catch instantly an old photography of himself with Lynette –he was six and his sister brought him a robot to protect him for the bullies in the orphanage because it was his birthday. The man of iron moved his hand quickly and the images banished, he turned around to see his college and saluted him with a serious head movement.<p>

"You didn't say you had a sister." Tony started talking and next to him a new window appeared. "Lynette Rosemarie Barton, your half-sister, turned to be Summer's mother _**and**_ Aaron's wife." The photograph of her was too old, maybe she was in her thirties in that one when actual day was in the middle of her fifties. "And you expect me to still trusting you, I guess." Bruce Banner was behind him, looking at Clint with calm eyes trying to not involucrate in the conversation to avoid the stress. "Why did you hide us this information?"

"I don't think this is relevant, Stark." Clint complained looking at his sister's photo. "I only saw Lynette two or three times in the past when I was a kid, I don't know where she is now if you have the intention to ask." Tony crossed his arms mistrust; he didn't believe a word the archer said. "I work for SHIELD, not for Aaron."

"We know." Bruce interrupted him trying to excuse them –Tony's speech wasn't a claim for betrayal at it sounded. "But Aaron Strauss left a message in his phone in our recent meeting, it was your sister's name…" Clint blinked confused when Bruce showed the screen of the mobile photo, it was true, and it was Lynette's name. "Do you think she's implicated in this?"

"I really don't know…" He whispered without looking at them. "I've been trying to find her since we fought Loki in New York…" Tony took a step forward to be closer to him; he couldn't miss even a whisper. "As far as I know, she investigated the Tesseract with your father, Stark." Clint explained to them his research in Shield's files –some information Tony couldn't even hack. "Lynette wasn't exactly a housewife… Before married Aaron she worked for the first version of Shield, founded by your father Howard, but she quick after her first child was born… I talked with some agents that were alive in that time and they said Lynette was shy, quiet and anybody knew much about her… Unless your father."

"I'm sure he _knew _her perfectly." Tony clicked his tongue disgusted and the window turned off. "They had an affair as far as I know." Clint flew his eyes open –well, he knew his sister wasn't the definition of a saint but didn't expect something like that. "And guess what, they had a child." Clint was too confused to interrupt him to ask about it; Tony, who had his eyes filled with angry, sighed trying to calm him down. "I can't believe he did that to my mother… She didn't deserve it." Maria Stark was incredible, everybody usually centered the attention to Howard –who was the actual genius, but his wife Maria had some potential too. After all, she was the woman Howard chose to marry. "Phoebe did the tests using some foreign labs to make sure anyone could hack the information… And the DNA confirmed what I thought. Summer isn't the daughter of Aaron."

"Wait." Clint blinked totally confused, what he was saying was impossible. "Summer is _your sister_?"

"Half-sister." He corrected the archer with an offended face. "She's half Stark, half Barton. But I'm sure she doesn't have any Strauss genes." Tony smiled with sarcasm. When he found out who was Lynette, when he found out all the photographs Howard had of her in his archives, when he found out how much his father adored his intern… Well, it wasn't too difficult to make some theories. He knew his father reputation and, _what the hell_, Summer could perfectly pass as her sister –with her deep brown eyes and her messy brunette hair. "I'm sure you won't say any of this to another person, Barton."

"I won't." Clint nodded and leaned his head to the right. "What about Aaton? Did he know that?"

"Maybe… We can't be sure." Tony turned on the window again, the photograph of Lynette stilled in it. "Our priority now is finding Lynette Strauss and I'm happy to know you're by our side, Barton." The archer smiled a little and touched the windows to show Tony something –it was a place, an old asylum in the suburbs of the city.

"I don't know where Lyn is, but Judith Strauss comes to visit someone in the asylum a couple times at month." Tony and Bruce heard him very carefully; Judith was Aaron's sister and turned to be the patient zero of his experiments. Shield sent Phil Coulson long time ago to follow her movements and compiled some information… But he died before finish the mission. As far as he know, Judith was an excellent cellist and didn't have any implication in Aaron's plans –the woman took care of Summer and Winnifred when Lynette decided to abandon her family. "I'd check it."

"Bruce will go with you." The professor Banner flew his eyes surprised looking directly to Tony –_he had lost his mind_? What if something goes wrong and _the other guy_ showed in front of all the mad patients? It wasn't a good idea. "Rogers and I will interrogate the bimbo guy, maybe he knew something about your half-sister…"

"Does Steve know this information?" Clint asked looking at her sister's photo, Tony shrugged his should with discomfort. "About me and Lynette… And Summer and you…"

"No, he doesn't know." Tony added with a serious voice. "And it's going to be this way before we could trust him." The archer looked at him searching for an explanation, since when Cap wasn't _enough trustable_? "It's complicated…"

* * *

><p>[<em>Forest Hills – New York<em>, **actual day**]

The blond girl was putting her all attention in cleaning the knife, she was doing a great job and in a couple of minutes the weapons would be ready to use them again. Winnifred knew that her work was being more implicated studying and having a normal teenage life than fighting the enemies, but her heart pumped excited every time the action appeared in their life. Riley looked up, when she had all the knives and guns prepared to be used again, to see the brunette girl. "Study."

"You're not my mother." Winnie replied. Riley was an enigma for her, she found the blond girl after Thor came to the earth the first time –she was naked in the middle of the desert of New Mexico totally confused, the girl barely knew which year was or what happened to her but when her blue eyes catch Winnifred… _Oh_, the Strauss had the sensation the blond _knew_ her even Winnie didn't meet Riley before. After that, the two girls became inseparables. Riley had some skills Winnifred needed to be _invisible_, to not be founded by her father or her aunt Judith. "What about yours?" She asked with curious and Riley's eyes turned sad and moved to avoid the question. "She's dead?"

"She is." Riley whispered and stood up to keep the weapons in a safe place, a place Winnifred couldn't see. When the blond returned to Winnie's room, she found the brunette looking through the window with her arms crossed. "Did you finish your homework?"

"No." She answered calmly and turned around to see her. "Are you going to-" But she couldn't finish talking because and explosion made the two girls fell to the ground, some kind of grenade destroyed the entrance door to make easy to enter to the house. "What the fuck?" Riley was the first to stand up and drew a knife she hid in one of her boots, her eyes shined with fierce.

"Stay here, don't move." The blond girl ordered to the brunette and opened carefully the door of the room; she couldn't see anything but the smoke of the explosion. Slowly she went out making sure no one was allow to enter the room where Winnifred was –her priority was protecting the Strauss at any cost. Her eyes used to see into the smoke and catch two silhouettes coming directly to her, one of them was a stocky man who had more muscles than brain. It was easy to leave him unconscious taking advantage of the smoke –she could hide and attack when he wasn't expecting it; but the other one was someone that left her breathless. When the stocky man fell to the ground the man with a red skull moved forward to face her. "_You_…"

"Aaron got your message, dearie, but I'm afraid he wasn't willing to come to visit you." The smoke was dissipating and now she could see him clearly. Johann Schmidy, also known as Red Skull, was in front of her without any visible weapon; his eyes showed her the hate he harbored to her family –because he knew perfectly who she really was. "But don't bother, I'm here instead."

"What a pleasure." She clicked her tongue and wished for anything better than a knife, but at least the villain seemed unarmed and that was a good point. "Are you going to kill me? I'm not going to put you easily." Red Smull smiled with evilness and before she could react he moved quickly to take her by the neck.

"Your time will come, don't worry." He raised her and Riley moved his feet trying to kick him but was too far from her. "I'm here for a better prize." His evil eyes moved to the door next to them, Winnifred was actually there holding a small gun. "Here you are." Riley shouted the girl's name and with all her strength she tried to get rid of him but everything was useless; Red Skull was stronger than her.

"Leave her or I'll shoot you!" The brunette threated him aiming the gun directly to Johann.

"As you wish." Riley fell to the ground trying to catch her breath again; her eyes looked up to see the brunette –_Why she had to be too weak_? She couldn't afford losing Winnie. "Put down that weapon, dearie, I'm here to talk not to fight."

"Don't you listen him, Winnie…" Riley whispered but Red Skull kicked her in the stomach to shut her up. The blond girl moaned in pain as he punched her again.

"Stop!" She shot the gun but the bullet barely passed near to Red's face. "Please… Stop." Johann stopped and turned around to see the scared teen. "What do you want from me?"

"Your trust." Johann said calmly and pointed the blond girl. "I don't understand why you trust her instead of me." Riley gave him a withering look and tried to stand up but another hit sent her to the ground. "Did she tell you who really is? Her real intentions?" Red looked down to see the blond girl, Riley was tossing blood from her mouth while tried to breath normally. "She wants you dead." He said like it wasn't something important. Winnifred held her breath back and looked Riley searching for explanation, but the blond girl barely could talk. "Because of you, her mother died."

"No… No… That's not true." Riley whispered and tears showed in her eyes. "Don't listen him, Winnie, that's not true… I trust you, I really do, I won't hurt you… _Never_."

"Oh please, you're such a pathetic liar." Johann spitted and bent down to see her right in the face. "Both of us know why you are here; don't try to hide your intentions." Then he turned around to face Winnifred, who was full of confusion. "You're Winnifred Strauss, the second daughter of Aaron and Lynette Strauss. You have a sister, Summer Strauss, who's dead. Am I right?" The girl nodded carefully and slowly putted the gun down. "Well, Winnie, your sister _isn't_ dead." Red Skull offered to her a closed envelope and she took it with curious, inside there was a couple of photos that proved he was right. Summer was walking through the streets of New York with a blond man. "He's Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America -He's part of The Avengers." Winnifred couldn't move her eyes from the photo, how was this possible? Her sister _was dead_, they buried her years ago. The paper shivered in her hands when they started to shake. "You're living a liar, dearie… Your sister is the reason your father left you alone, your sister is the reason why you can't have a normal life. You know in your heart my words are true." Winnifred shook her head; Summer _wasn't_ the reason of her messy life. "Think about this… If you were the dead one, would your father do the impossible to take you back from the dead? Mmhmm?"

"He will…" But her voice broke knowing she was lying. Aaron had only eyes for Summer, she barely existed to him. He never cared too much about her.

"Aaron is a fool, Winnifred." Red Skull took a step forward to her. "He can't see _your_ potential."

"But you do." Winnie interrupted him with a smile in her face and Johann nodded slowly. The brunette teen shot the gun again but this time she had another target, the bullet crashed into Riley's leg making her screaming in pain. "No one tells me what to do."

* * *

><p>[<em>Dee's apartment<em>, **actual day**]

She wasn't exactly a positive person but there wasn't another point of view: The bottle was half empty. Deanna sighed and drank again directly to the bottle, all the glasses were resting in the sink and she had no intention to clean them soon. She wanted to stand up but suddenly the world was moving too fast, a hysterical laugh escaped from her lips as she fell to the sofa again.

"Dee?" A voice named her and Deanna furrowed her brow, _who the hell was coming to visit her now_? She was having fun alone! Didn't need anyone. "The door was open and I thought something could happen… I'm happy to see you're okay." Phoebe Book, Pepper's new secretary, was actually there with her perfect blue suit and her good intentions. "But if you aren't okay, I'd stay here and help you with—"

"Saint Phoebe is going to save my life!" Deanna shouted raising the bottle in front of her. "I already have my savior, sweetie, come back to the tower and tell Tony I'm full of happy thoughts." But Phoebe didn't move a bit, she was standing looking at Dee with sadness. The ex-police couldn't stand that look in her eyes. "Shit, Phoebs, go away."

"You need help." She whispered a little bit scared and took a step back when Dee tried to stand up to use the bottle as a weapon to threat her. "I won't go." Number Two moved her eyes across the place –it was a messy, it needed an emergency cleaning and she was sure Deanna didn't eat anything in days because the kitchen was pretty empty of food… But full of alcohol. "What happened to you?"

"Love." Dee whispered closing her eyes. "Love will destroy you, Phoebs… Please… Never fall in love… I don't want you to change." And then she started to cry leaving the bottle –it crashed to the ground breaking in a million of pieces. Phoebe hugged her trying to console her pain but it was useless. "**He**'s in everything of this apartment, Phoebs… All the moments **we** shared are in here, **his** presence is… it's just… it breaks me down." Dee sobbed and let herself went away to the pain of his missing. "It's suffocating me…"

* * *

><p>[<em>Steve's apartment<em>, **actual day**]

Drawing gave him the peace he needed desperately. First of all the pencil traced some lines to organized the space in the paper, then added a couple of circles that will be the deep eyes once the drawing will finished. Painting the hair was really easy –and with that he imagined himself touching it assuming would be soft and smelled like fruits, maybe strawberries. Then his hands moved to her neck, the skin was warm and could feel her pulse pumping faster, and guided her closer to him. He cupped her face with the both hands -her cheeks would be red, her lips half opened will suppose an inevitable temptation and without regretting it he would fall into that feeling. "Who are you drawing?"

Steve opened his eyes in surprise when he found a girl in front of him –she was sitting in his lap with her body pressing onto his. The drawing was gone –maybe because he gave up on it to leave himself into his imagination, but no the feelings it instigated. He felt his cheeks blushed, uncomfortable with the nearest of the girl.

"Don't mind, I'd find out…" She whispered softly and touched his cheeks with her fingers, Steve closed his eyes concentrating in the caress –if only was _her_ touching his skin like that… "Oh." The girl said surprised and laughed against his neck –_when she got too close_? But Steve thoughts dissipated when he felt the lips kissing his jaw. "Peggy… Do you miss her?" _Peggy?_ Steve thought, _oh Peggy… How he could forget her so easily?_ She guided his hands to her hips instigating him to touch under her shirt. "Ssht, don't worry, soldier." When he wanted to answer a finger shut him up. "Close your eyes… Lost you in the moment…" Her voice sounded authoritarian and he followed the orders feeling her breath crashing near to his mouth, the next words faded away when her lips covered his in a soft kiss. "I can be whoever you want me to be…." She whispered again but all he ever wanted was feeling that lips again –_oh, how he missed them_. Steve drowned him completely in their kiss, in her touch...

Jacquelin smiled against his lips knowing that she _got_ the soldier out of time. No man can resist the temptation of his lover coming back. It was an easy work to find the desire the Captain was trying to hold back, she only needed to crave into his deep thoughts. A woman named Peggy Carter who met the Captain in 1943, of course now she was nothing but an old woman but Jacquelin modified that for her pleasure. Every time the Captain would open his eyes, he will see her. _**Her**_, the woman he lost when the plane crashed into the cold water.

Cap's lips were warm and needed; it had passed too much time since he kissed someone in that way. "You're really cute." She said with a mischievous smile in her face. Usually the telepath didn't enjoy her games but this time was different, the Captain was a pretty toy to play with. "It's a shame I don't have too much time for this, Steven, but I swear to you I'll come back pretty soon." Steve looked at her, confused –_what was that_? He didn't understand a word Peggy said. "Don't move, understand?" He nodded following her orders and closed his eyes again. Jake took a syringe from her pocket and quickly the needle went through his arm's skin, the blood filled the container. "Now forget everything."

* * *

><p>He opened the eyes when his mobile phone started to ring, Tony's name showed in the screen and Steve picked up instantly. "Come to the tower, Capsicle, we need to talk."<p>

* * *

><p>[<em>Stark tower<em>, **actual day**]

"Lynette? Sum's mum?" Sullivan asked confused when the man of iron and the Captain asked him a few questions about the woman. He leaned his head to the left trying to figure out how that information will affect the situation, couldn't see why Aaron's wife was important for the mission of stopping the scientist's plans. "I barely remember her… I wasn't exactly her cup of tea."

"Don't you say." Tony whispered to himself but Sully heard him feeling offended instantly. "And what do you remember about her?" He asked nicely trying to gain his trust, the blond guy crossed his arms in a pensive way. Steve wasn't listen him at all, his thought were with the fact he awoke in the sofa with his arm bleeding –he couldn't remember how it happened, maybe someone tried to drug him? It was impossible, none of the drugs or the alcohol worked on him… His body rejected them for good or bad. "Please, cooperate with us."

"I don't know what to say!" Sully complained. "She was the worst mother, didn't care about Summer… Or Winifred. There was something dark in her; I don't know how to describe it… She never talked to me more than a _hello_ or _goodbye_… Aaron loved her with all his heart, I can tell because the way he looked at her was… Well, _lovely_. But when she looked at him… Lynette didn't love him at all."

"That's why she left her family?" Tony asked and Sully shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"Maybe…" The blond guy looked at him with caution. "But it was the same day Howard and Maria Stark died… I don't believe in coincidences."

"Me neither, kid." Tony added and Sully looked down feeling sad for Aaron, the scientist wasn't _too bad_… Maybe a little bit mad or out of mind but deep inside he had good intentions. "Now we're going to talk abou- where are you going, Cap?" He asked confused when Steve stood up with the intention of leaving the room.

"I'll be back in a minutes, I need to go to the bathroom." The man of iron nodded even he knew perfectly that Steve was lying –the Captain wasn't a good liar, his eyes reported him.

* * *

><p>[<em>Forest Hills – New York<em>, **actual day**]

Spidy entered to the house through the window which was open because the explosion broke all the glasses. The main floor was destroyed, full of wreckage and broken furniture; the second floor didn't receive the impact of the explosion directly so it had the structure conserved. "Peter…" He jumped when a whispered surprised him –his Spider Sense didn't alarm him as usually do when the danger was coming. His eyes catch a body in the second floor, it was a teen girl with blond hair who was bleeding by her leg because a bullet wound. "Peter…" She whispered again and he came closer –no one but Gwen knew his real identity, or it was coincidence she was saying that name or he had new problems. "Peter… I failed." Tears filled Riley's eyes. "I failed again."

She looked at him. "No… You didn't." He answered trying to give her console but she started to cry anyway. "We're going to the hospital, okay?" Spidy tried to carry her in his arms but the girl resisted.

"I'll be fine, just take the bullet off…"

* * *

><p>[<em>Stark tower<em>, **actual day**]

Summer was dancing like she did in the theater before Ben showed up, but this time a sweet music filled the room –it reminds him a soft lullaby. Her movements were catchy; he couldn't stop looking totally distracted by her. Suddenly Summer stopped and Steve thought she already saw him but what she did was making a pony tail in order to avoid feeling his wet hair stuck to her neck.

His cheeks blushed when he remembered the drawing he planned to do but failed when something unexpected happened. His thoughts leaded him to imagine the touch of that hair –soft with a sweet smell, and then the skin of her neck… Warm. Smooth. _Prohibited_, the simple touch of it would cost him his life –and he already passed for that before and didn't want it to repeat it.

"Captain."

His heart skipped a heartbeat. Summer was looking directly to him confused but also worried. He felt his cheeks burning like millions of hells. "I… I just… I didn't… I didn't mean to… _Uh_… Disturb you from… From your exercise… Your dance. _Yeah_, your dance." Summer turned off the CD player to hear him better because Steve was talking too quickly, too much nervous.

"Are you fine, Cap?" He nodded crossing his arms like he could protect himself from the feelings that filled his mind. "You don't look… _Fine_."

"But I am." Steve interrupted her and Summer smiled a little.

"You didn't come to visit me after what happened in the theater… I thought you won't see me again." He couldn't respond to that. Steve didn't plan to see her again but unconsciously his feet guided him to this place. He felt worried about Summer having his memories, she could see all the weakness he held back to seem more self-confidence. All his worries, all his fears, _all his desires_. She knew **everything** about him now. Sully said the effects weren't permanent and Summer would forget it in a couple of days more or less… But at that moment it didn't help him. "I'm glad to see you." She got closer and with her nearest Steve remembered her body pressed against his in the theater while laid in the ground after awakening. He bitted his lower lip. "Can—Can I ask you another favor, Cap?"

"Steve, call me Steve." Summer leaned her head. _Oh, that neck_.

"Can I ask you another favor, Steve?" She repeated the question with a mischievous smile. He liked the sound of his name with her voice. "_Ah_?" The Captain nodded carefully avoiding seeing anything but her face. "Can you teach me how to fight?"


	8. The asylum

**Yay! Next chapter is up! The last Wednesday I had an operation (nothing serious, just a cyst –I hope I didn't make any grammar mistake, that what the translate said.) so I can't sit for hours in front of the computer… So maybe I'm going to a little hiatus :(**

**I'll write whenever I can, I promise, but I'll be late.**

* * *

><p>[<span>FLASHBACK<span>. **Stark's lab**, _May 1970_]

She was holding the flowers but nothing else.

Howard kissed his wife's forehead and paid attention to the little baby Maria was caressing, his eyes were pretty closed and his head was bold but his father was already claiming he looked like a truly Stark. His wife smiled and nodded being so proud of the little son they shared. "We'll name him Anthony. Anthony Edward Stark." Howard looked at the little baby, his face was red but his expression was relaxed… He was having his first dreams. "Tony, my first child…"

"Congratulations, Miss Stark, it's a lovely baby." Lynette took finally a step forward to be closer to the couple and she offered her the flowers. Maria smiled to the young girl and took them with her free hand, they're beautiful –a mixed bunch made of petunias and sunflowers. "I hope you like it… I'm not good with this kind of presents."

"They're lovely, Lyn." The cheeks of the young girl blushed happily to have chosen well. "Thanks, sweetheart." Even Maria was sweaty for the effort of giving birth and the bangs under her eyes reporter she was more tired than wanted to admit, the woman was radiant. Beautiful. Her eyes shined in happiness and every time she looked at their baby the love was reflected in her face, no one could possible hated that sweet image. Not even Lynette.

The young intern of Howard secretly envied Maria for her marriage. Howard Stark not only was the genius she expected to meet, he was charming in a ways she didn't comprehend at first… but lately something unexpected was happening. Lynette found herself watching at the couple and imagined herself in the place of Maria –kissing Howard's lips, feeling his hands over her hips, his breath caressing her neck every time he spoke near to her ear…; she _needed_ him in a _non_-professional way. She'd give anything to be one day in her place, _to be his just for one day_. But that wasn't going to happen; Lynette was just a smart young girl by Howard's eyes. A special inversion for the future of Stark Industries. She knew it perfectly.

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked to her when came out from Maria's room crying and shaking –his body was shivering because of the impotence, Maria was the perfect woman for Howard but she couldn't help but hated her. She felt miserable. "Take some Kleenex, honey." The woman offered the tissues to her but the young girl rejected them.

"I'm fine." She whispered trying to calm herself down –oh, _what a shame_ she was. "Can you tell me how to go out from here, please miss?"

The fresh air of the early morning helped her to quieten her feelings and thoughts. Howard had taken her by his car –they were in the lab when Maria called him because she had had already broken waters; so now she had to do the way on foot. The hospital was in one of the richest neighborhood of the city while her actually home belonged to a place where none of the rich will have a house. She had walked twenty meters when heard her name by Howard's lips, he was running to catch her. Lynette didn't turn around; in fact she started to run away from him even her shoes weren't ideal for exercise.

"Lyn! Lyn, wait!" Tears filled her eyes while running, _why Howard had to follow her like he actually cared_? His chest hurt by the pain of being pushed out. Howard was moving on his life –forming a family with Maria, being the founder of an important Industry, his face was everywhere in every magazine of the kiosk. _And what about her_? His twin left her behind when enlisted in the army. His father had a new kid to play with. Her mother was dead –she had hung herself in the kitchen, the two siblings found her when had arrived from the school. Her talented imagination and intelligent was showed to the world by the name of another person –or in that case, a company. Nobody knew who really was. She was just a ghost of someone maybe didn't have to exist it. "_Rose_!"

He overtook her and stopped in the middle of her way so she had to stop too. "Don't call me that." She grumped in disgust –her mother used to call her by her second name and couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want?" Her arms crossed in defensive.

"What's going on with you?" Howard asked confused and worried, he took her by the shoulders to make sure she was facing him. Lynette's eyes tried to avoid him but his hand moved to her chin to raise her head. "You can tell me."

"I don't like myself when I'm with you." And she took a step back. "I'm sorry…" Lynette went around and left Howard alone with his thoughts.

The next day she didn't showed herself at the lab and he knew he had lost his uncut diamond.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Stark tower<strong>, _actual day_]

Summer puffed tired of the explanations about the most important thing to get attention when you're in the middle of a fight, what the girl expected was a couple of punching tips and maybe a class of shooting but, obviously, Steve had another plans. The Captain was talking too much and the girl was afraid the sports clothes she wore were for nothing. Tony, and Pepper was next to him reading a lot of papers with the Stark Industries logo, was supervising the training because, _well_, the reason was simple: He needed a break time and loved making fun of the captain –the man of iron had the perfect excuse, he was the legal guardian of Summer now and needed to make sure the girl was okay. "Just shut up." Summer begged in a whisper and crossed her arms, Steve stopped of talking watching her feeling confused of her petition. "Why you don't teach me how to leave someone unconscious without using my power? _Ah_? That could be useful."

"And surviving is useful too." He complained offended because she wasn't getting serious his explanations. "I thought you wanted to know how to defense yourself, not how to search the problems."

"I didn't say I was going to search the problems." She replied and took a step back from him. "But if you didn't notice…, lately the problems are finding me and that's why I need to know how to punch back." He saw in her eyes she stilled worry for Ben, he didn't give signals of making another movement but the girl was afraid the experiment didn't give up so easily. "So please, can you teach me that or I have to ask another person?" Tony looked to another side; he didn't want to be involved in the conversation –not because didn't want to teach the girl how to fight, he approved the fact Summer wanted to learn some tips to defense herself… It was just he didn't use to the idea of the girl being his half-sister –it was too painful thinking of Maria, his mother, being betrayed by his father in that way.

"Okay then, go ahead." Steve took a step back too, leaving a distance of ten meters between them. "Try to hit me." The Captain was looking at her in a serious way; he didn't expect she could even touch a hair from his head. "Let's see how you move." Tony bended resting his arms in the legs with the intention of no losing even a second of Summer's trying –she was wearing a couple of gloves and the enough fabric to make sure Steve was safe from her uncontrolled abilities.

The girl looked at him thinking about if he was being serious or not… But Steve wasn't the joking type so he really wanted to see if she was capable of doing it or not. Summer nodded slowly to let him know was accepting the challenge and prepared herself to make the first movement. She was quick, more than Steve though she could be. Suddenly he had her in front of him and the Captain avoid her hand touch taking steps back but it was just a feint, the girl turned on herself –_she wasn't fighting_, Steve thought, _she was dancing_- catching him on surprise and bended to reduce the distance between them.

This time he had to jump to make sure she didn't hit him. "Are you sure you didn't take classes of personal training before?" Tony asked in the distance with a big smile on his face and Steve rolled his eyes when he heard him. "You're sweating, Capsicle." Steve clicked his tongue –it wasn't true, he wasn't even tired but Tony wanted to distract him. "Don't be too bad with the grandpa, Sum'."

"Shut up, Stark." Steve said with a rude voice, he was getting tired of his jokes –especially when he had to concentrate in something else. Maybe Summer wasn't an expert of self-defense but her condition of ballerina gave her the enough coordination, resistance and agility to suppose a problem for him. But he was better; no one could possibly doubt it. "You're doing it right."

"The fight is nothing but another type of dance."

The girl had had another couple of opportunities but finally Steve had been quicker than her; now she was exhausted and the movements started to be slower than before. Pepper stood up leaving Tony behind –her phone was ringing and it turned to be from the committee so she needed to check everything was going well in the company. The Stark glanced up her –_what would he do without her_? And then a strange feeling started to fluid in his brain, what if he was like his father –as everyone used to say? Tony couldn't imagine betraying Pepper with another woman now but he knew most of the people out there believe he stilled being a womanizer, and a lot of young ladies had flirting with him in every event he assisted. What if the old Tony shows up and then screw everything up?

His thoughts were interrupted by his half-sister's voice. "_Agh_! My leg!" The girl's face was the image of pain and Steve worried instantly about. He went closer to check her leg; Tony stood up and took two steps toward before stopped –the expression of pain faded out and went replaced by a big smile. Summer moved quickly –taking the two men by surprise; and her hand touched Steve's cheek softly. "I win, Rogers." She whispered and tiptoed up to him, the Captain felt his heart skipping a beat. "Don't your ever get distracted…" She quoted him –it was from his explanations; Steve furrowed his brow in offense. "What? You're not proud I was listening? I'm a good student." He saw his own reflection in her eyes and found peace and calm in them, Summer was grabbing his shirt to pull him to her. "Your good heart will be your perdition."

Tony cleared his throat to catch their attention and Summer took a step back to be far from the Captain, Steve stilled looking at her eyes like he was hypnotized. He didn't feel like losing, maybe Summer won the challenged but something in his head told him he already had won. "It's enough for today, don't you think?" Steve nodded slowly without looking at him.

"See you tomorrow, Cap." Summer said with a smile on her face and turned around to go to the exit; Steve couldn't do anything but directed his gaze to her. Tony spanned his fingers in front of him to make him react and the Captain rolled his eyes.

"What about now, Stark?" He asked with a tired expression but the Stark was serious enough to make him realized something was happening.

"What about _**you**_, Captain?" Tony crossed his arms in defensive. "What are you doing? What kind of pathetic _flirting_ is that?" Steve blinked totally confused but his cheeks blushed when he catch what Tony was meaning. "Summer is not certain your type, so stop this… _this thing_ you're doing." For the first time, Tony couldn't find the perfect words to say… Not even a funny joke to break the tension. Tony's caring feelings were quickly coming out of hiding –_for the god's sake_, he had a sister now and she needed to be protected from all-_well,_ from everything that possibly hurt her. And he was sure Steve was one of its. As Tony thought about it, the caring feelings translated into a fear of losing her –he got the feeling the Captain would take her far from him. "_She's_… Damnit, Steve, she's too young for you."

"_What_?" There was a short and breathless silence where none of them could possibly stare at each other. "Summer is thirteen years old, Tony, she's not a little girl anymore." He made a pause to let him the opportunity to explain himself, but the Stark man lowered his eyes with a sad expression on them. "And why would _you_ care about that? It's not your business."

"It is!" Steve's eyes encouraged him to tell the Captain the reason but Tony didn't say anything else.

"You're not the center of the universe." Steve grumped taking a step back. "Summer can make her own decisions without your help."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Asylum<strong>, _Actual day_]

The three stopped in front of the building. Sullivan flew his eyes open in surprise, he had imaging a grey building that could look similar to a jail but it turned to be a _normal site_ –with his walls made of bricks and the experiment could appreciate a big gardens behind the building. "Wow, it doesn't look like a mad house." Clint ignored him like he did before –now was sure the reason why Tony let Sullivan to follow them into the mission of searching for Lynette: The Stark wanted to be free from Three's presence. _What a jerk_. "Do you think Summer's mom is here?" He asked confused. Lyntte wasn't the best mother of the world but surely she wasn't crazy.

"No, we're not sure..." Bruce answered him knowing that Clint wouldn't. The archer moved his hand to indicate the rest of the team to keep moving. "But we find out Judith, Aaron's sister, is visiting someone in here." Sully leaned his head to the right –no one in Strauss's family, and he knew it perfectly, was a patient from the Asylum… Or at least not three years ago…, of course something could possibly change.

"Judd is pretty cool." Sullivan whispered to Bruce when they entered to the hall. "She was the mother the girls needed." When they crossed the hall an administrative caught them to ask for they business in the building, Clint told her they were searching for someone and Sully saw the archer was showing something to the woman. Something he couldn't see. The administrative smiled nicely to them and invited to follow her, she needed to check the name in the computer. While Clint and Bruce were occupied with the searching, Sully moved his eyes to take a better look of the inside. It was luminous and didn't smell as a hospital, there was peace in every corner of the place.

"I'm sorry." The woman said. "We don't have a patient with that name."

Suddenly Sully's eyes caught something familiar, a woman with black hair and a couple of green eyes was crossing the hall. _Judith_, he thought instantly and wanted to warn the boys but both were ignoring him, _okay then, it turned to be my mission_. He ran directly to her and when Judith realized the boy was coming after her, she started to run too away from him. "Judith! Judd, please! It's me! Sullivan!" He shouted trying to stop her, but she was really fast. "Judd!"

"Go away, Bomer!" She cried out. "I'm not going back!"

"_Back_? Back where?" He asked confused. "I'm with the Avengers, Judd! And Summer too!" They were crossing a room for the patients –they had a TV and a big bookcase to entertain themselves, and most of them had their eyes flew open surprised and afraid to see the two experiments over there, when Judith stopped. "Cool… I'm breathless…"

"Summer is alive?" She asked and took a step forward to him, Sully opened his mouth to answer but the woman grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Don't play with me, Bomer, I know you were working with Aaron."

"But that's the past, Judd." He claimed trying to be away from her; Judith sighed but didn't pull him back. When an arrow caressed her cheek she turned around to see Clint with his bow and Bruce behind him. "They're my friends, Juddy, please." A second arrow had the intention to show her that they weren't there for a nice talk, Judith pushed the blond to the ground and raised her arms to stop the arrow with her ability. The weapon stopped in the air like it was held by two invisible threads. "Cool, Judd."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" She shouted and with another movement of her hand the arrow crashed to the ground.

"My name is Clint Barton, Miss Strauss, and my friend is Bruce Banner." The archer said raising her arms in peace –leaving the bow in the ground next to him. "We just want some information… Lynette Strauss was my sister and I need to find her. She's in dangerous."

"Yeah, sure she is." Judith whispered with disgust and leaned her head to the left. "Follow me." She ordered and started to walk through the room, instantly they followed her but leaving a security distance from her. "I didn't know she had a brother." The experiment number zero whispered. "It's not like I knew her too much but… She never said anything about you."

"We weren't pretty close." Clint shrugged his shoulders with indifference. They went through three different corridors before Judith stopped in front of one of the room designated to the patients that hadn't a good prognosis. "What are we doing here…?" He asked confused and obviously afraid of the answer. Judith opened the door without talking and entered in silent, Clint was the first to follow her and his heart skipped a heartbeat.

"You asked for your sister, well, _she's here_."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Aaron's hideout<strong>, _Actual day_]

Aaron couldn't believe what he was actually seeing. Winifred, his little innocent daughter, was cooperating with the villain without questioning his orders. Red Skull had ordered to install a better lab in the basement of the house and his men did it in a blink of an eye, it had the best machines and the most powerful techs in the market. "Winnie… Dear…" But she had been ignoring him since Jaquelin had given her a couple of samples of blood. "Winnie…"

"Is everything here, dad?" She asked with a serious voice while showed to him a pile of papers, he blinked confused. "Mom's files. Is everything here or you destroyed something?" Winifred asked her again and this time she sounded a little bit threaten, Aaron looked at her without saying anything. "You're not going to cooperate? Seriously?"

"This isn't a game, Winnie." He said in a whisper and his daughter smiled with sarcasm –she wasn't a little girl, she knew exactly who Red Skull was and what he wanted. "Please, it's too late for me, Winnie… But not for you."

"_Too late for you_, daddy?" She said with irony and laughed. "Oh, please, too much melodramatic." Winifred crossed her arms looking directly to him. "I was there when mom decided to leave us. Don't treat me like I'm stupid… I know about her work, so tell me where her files are!"

"They're gone!" He answered standing up to face his daughter. "Lynette just asked for one thing before she went away, she asked me to destroy her work… And I did it." Winifred moved her eyes to another person; Jake was next to her with her arms crossed and a smile in her face. She shook her head when Winnie looked at her.

"You're lying." Aaron swallowed his own saliva and sat down when the experiment number five took a step forward to be closer to him. "But good for us, we have another methods _to extract_ you the information." Jacquelin looked at him and Aaron saw in her eyes she was asking for his forgiveness, he nodded his head and closed his eyes when she touched his cheeks with her both hands. "Join me later, when you'll find out where are the files." Winnie said when Jake started to use her powers. "It's time, Five, _Seven_ is going to wake up."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Stark tower<strong>, _Actual day_]

After fifteen minutes of doubting he knocked the door of her room. The waiting felt like an eternity to him but fortunately Summer opened the door quickly. He smiled to her before realized she was half naked –the girl only was wearing underwear. "What's up, Cap? I thought you left." She said confused and he tried to focus _only_ on her face but it was a hard work even his moral thoughts told him it was wrong standing at her like that. "Something's wrong?" Obviously she wasn't understood why his face was red as a Chinese lantern and he tried to say something but his voice broke every time. "Come in." Summer turned around and left the door opened giving him the permission to enter. "Are you fine?" She pointed at his face. "Maybe you have fever."

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms resting himself against the door closed. "Why are you…?" Summer looked at him without understanding at him when he pointed her body. "Y'now… More clothes would be better."

"_Oh._" Summer nodded slowly and opened the closet to find something to wear. "I took a shower before you showed up." She explained to him while found out a jeans and a white shirt. "Did I do something wrong? I always got dressed in front of Sully but you... You didn't seem comfortable." Steve sighed trying not to think too much in her words –why that blond kid was allowed to see her naked every time? "There's something you don't like or it's just another rule? I mean, my brain didn't forget only _my memories_… I forgot everything about the rules of… _Living_? You know, like knock the door before enter into a room… Something like that stuff. It's complicated."

"Yeah, it's not… _correct_ being naked in front of… people…" Summer nodded her head trying to memorize that stupid rule –what was the point of that? They could see her nose or her eyes; they were part of her body as her belly or her tits… There was too much she couldn't understand.

"The people are too much shyness." Summer grumped sitting in the bed sighing. "Sorry then, Cap." Steve nodded feeling his cheek turning pink instead of too much red. "I'm glad you're here, I want to tell something." She clapped the sit next to her and he doubted before sat down, Summer was too close. He could smell the shampoo she used –as he thought in his dreams, it smelled like sweet fruit. "Do you remember that time in the ice cream shop? I touched the hands of the woman but nothing happened."

"_Mmhmm_." It was true… He totally forgot it… Maybe because after that Ben showed up and all his attention was putted in his reasons to get Summer back.

"At that moment I only felt joy… Happiness… There wasn't fear of doing something wrong; I only concentrated in the ice cream and the memories of my mother and sister." Steve leaned his head to the right trying to follow her explanations. "I think I can control it." She claimed with a big smile in her face. "Sully and I were working on it. _Amm_… Tony doesn't know anything so please don't tell him." She begged with her eyes filled of excitement.

"Any improvement?" Summer bit her lower lip and bended down to his direction. "Can you show me?"

"Your memories are fading out of my head…" She whispered and slowly her hand moved to his thigh caressing him making drawings with her fingers. "I don't want to use it in you _again_." Steve looked up finding her eyes –they were sad like something in her mind hurt her too much. "It's painful to know that you don't feel the same I feel about you."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Streets of New York<strong>, _Actual day_]

After making sure Deanna was peaceful sleeping in her bed, Phoebe had been gone away to make her way home. The streets were lighted by the artificial lamppost and the moon –it was full but the night was darker, and Phoebs could barely see the walkers before they were too much closer. The blond girl sighed –her mind told her that the option of calling Happy wasn't too stupid, the man would do it in a blink of an eye and she would feel more protected. But it was too late for that.

Before she could realized a car stopped next to her and a couple of men jumped out carrying buckets filled with water. She took a step back and prepared to attack in case it would be needed –it was _weird_ they only came with water but she was sure they're not nice people. "Stay away from me!" She picked the phone from her pocket and dialed Tony's number in a blink of an eye, but the men were doing their movements too. "TONY." She cried out when one of the men took her by the arm. "Leave me!" She electroshocked him without thinking it twice and then the water crashed into her.

Maybe she could control the electricity but Phoebs wasn't immune to it. The water was a good conductor and she felt instantly the pain of the electricity in her skin, leaving her unconsciousness. "Pick her." Another man jumped out the car, it was the experiment number four. Ben Scott. "Hello, Mister Stark." He said after picked her phone. "I'm sorry but… We win this time." A smiled showed in his face. Oh, the power of winning. "Get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dudududu<em>. Hope you like it the chapter! The action is coming and so are the moments of Steve/Sum! Yup! So excited! Anyway, this fic is going to have my particular version of the Winter Soldier and The Civil Wars so I'm not going to be faithful to the comics. Sorry :) But I hope you'll enjoy my version!**


	9. Number Seven

**FINALLY here's another chapter of DOOG! Thanks for the reviews (and yes, in the last chapter there was a HUGE mistake. Summer is thirty years old, not thirteen. LOL. I swear I read the chapter like five times before uploading… but there're always mistakes, sorry…).**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Parker's house<strong>, _Actual day_]

When Riley opened her eyes the first thing she could appreciate was the smell of pancakes filling the house -it felt like waking up in a sweet cloud made of sugar. The girl got up from the bed and come to the bathroom in silent –trying not to wake up Peter, who was dreaming in the ground totally exhausted, there was a mirror huge enough to inspection herself. She pulled down her jeans to see the scar in her thigh; the boy had removed the bullet last night but the wound didn't heal it like the last times. Something was happening.

"Peter, is it you?" Riley jumped in surprise and in a second she pulled up her trousers, her intentions of leaving the bathroom without being caught were brutally frustrated when aunt May opened the door worried because she hadn't had an answer. "Oh." The woman said, shocked, her eyes flew open trying to understand the situation. "You're not Peter…"

"I guess no." Riley putted her hands on her hips and smiled with nervous, avoiding May's eyes. "I'm… I'm a…" Nothing she could say would make the situation better. Telling May she was a Peter's friends wouldn't be believable because the boy used to tell everything to her aunt and she was sure her name wasn't in Peter's Christmas list _yet_. Introducing herself as his girlfriend it was a worse option –Gwen stilled alive and Riley had no intention of putting herself in the middle of the relationship. "Oh my god, this is not my house, right? Damnit, sleepwalking _**again**_."

"Is that blood in your trouser?" The woman pointed directly to the hole of her jeans surrounded by drops of dry blood. "Who are you? And don't lie to me, young lady, or I will call the police."

"Aunt May!" Peter showed up behind her and she had to turn back to see his niece, he was wearing and old pajama that covered perfectly his Spider man suit. "Cool, you already meet… amm… Mmmaa—" Riley shook her head no but her aunt gave him a mistrust look. "Rosie, yeah, Rosie is my… my new… Lab mate."

"Yeah, science rules!" The blond shouted excited and took three steps forward to be next to Peter to give him an elbow. But as far as she could see, aunt May stilled worried about the blood. "This is a new style, you didn't know it?" She said like it was a crime not knowing it. "Fake blood is the new black." Peter looked at her horrified but at least aunt May was going to the kitchen to finish the breakfast. Riley pulled him to her with a smile. "Rosie? Do I have a Rosie face?"

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know your name, but it seems you _know_ mine. How? I'm really careful..." Peter whispered when they returned to his room, Riley sighed standing near to the window. "You shot you anyway?"

"It's complicated."

"Good for you people says I'm a genius, so I think I'll get your story." Riley turned around to see him. Peter was a good boy, someone you could trust with eyes closed but she wasn't sure about telling him _everything_. "Talk." This time his voice sounded rough and she knew why. Aunt May was at home and Peter's priority was protecting her over everyone, he couldn't afford helping someone without knowing if that person was trustable or not.

"My name is Riley –not Rosie." She started introducing herself and sat down in the ground in front of him. "I'm not from here; my home is—Is really far away so I have to improvise… I was living with a friend –or at first I thought she was one but…" She pointed the bullet hole in her jean and Peter raised his eyebrows. "And then you found me."

"And you knew how I was." Peter added with a trace of confusion in his voice. "_How_?" He insisted.

"I told you, I'm not from here." She repeated drawing something in the ground using her fingertips. "It's really complicated, Pete', it's better to stay ignorant." But Spidy wasn't happy with that answer, there was something important the girl was hiding and he needed to know what was before he could start trusting her.

"H-O-W?" He said rude and took her right hand to catch her totally attention, instantly his eyes saw a tattoo in her wrist –a black star. "How did you know I'm Spider man?" Riley lowered her eyes, biting her lips. "Talk!"

"_**You told me**_!" Riley shouted looking at him directly in the eyes. "And not just me, you told everyone Peter Parker is the real identity of Spidy, okay?" At that moment Peter was more confused than before, Riley sighed avoiding his eyes again. "I told you it's complicated…" Then her eyes stopped in her own star –a reminder to remember where she actually belonged. "A friend of mine can travel through time… I was in danger and she—She tried to protect me sending me to the past… I ended here by accident and now I can't go back. Not without her."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Stark Tower<strong>, _Actual day_]

The silent was killing him and also her words: _It's painful to know that you don't feel the same I feel about you_. He looked at Summer, she stilled in the same position –sitting in the bed, with eyes looking nowhere, her lips curved in a sad smile, the wet hair falling like rebel waves crashing onto her shoulders. Steve couldn't say anything; his vocal chords were paralyzed by the fear of saying something inappropriate. She already _saw_ everything about him, how opposed to that? It was impossible.

His mind tried to recover itself after the shock of her words but only a question sounded over and over again in his mind: _what did he feel for her_? Steve knew he cared about her safety but that wasn't something new –he tended to protect every innocent. _Then there was something else_? He asked himself and instantly found an answer: there was. Sometimes he dreamt about touching her –in an innocent way, feeling her warm skin and his lips finding hers slowly –having all the time to taste them. But there was an explanation for that dreams –Steve repeated that in his mind every time he had been waking up from one of those: The last time he kissed a woman was seventy years ago and, even he refused to admit it, he had some necessities as the other males in the world. However another voice talked in his deep thoughts: _yeah, but you don't dream about kissing 'Tasha or Phoebs, do you?_

"I'm sorry, Cap, I didn't mean to say it." Summer broke the silent glancing out at Steve. "I'm sorry." She repeated it in a low voice looking down to avoid his eyes. "I really am."

"Summer…" His voice broke when her eyes caught him again with sadness; they were so deep he felt he lost himself inside them. "Summer, I—I don't know what you found in my mind but… You're—Summer, you're important to me. Maybe not i—"

"I know." She interrupted him shouting her words to shut him up. "I know you care. You're a good person, Steve, you really are and I—_I am not_." Steve looked at her confused and an urge to hug her flew inside him but his body didn't move a bit –there stilled the inconvenient of Summer's power even she ensured it was controllable. "I think you didn't misunderstood me, Cap." She got up from the bed, facing him. "You care, _I don't_. You trust me, _I don't trust you_. You think I'm worth fighting for, _but I am not_." Then Steve could see the real expression of her face –it wasn't sadness what he saw before, it was just the _emptiness_. "You cannot love a person that can't love you back."

"I don't understand…" Steve whispered wishing this conversation was a nightmare, _a painful nightmare_.

"I don't feel anything, Steve." Even she tried to look sad; there was nothing but emptiness in her eyes. "I don't feel Sully is _my friend_, I don't feel I have _a family_, I don't feel you're—you're _someone I can trust_."

"But you said it… You said you trusted me when we met at your father's lab."

"It was a question of surviving; you're the only one I could fool." The words hit the air, cutting him deep. "When I got your memories I realized how empty I was… So lack of emotions, of love…, it hurts me."

Before Steve could say anything else, the door of Summer's room opened rudely. "Phoebe is missing." Tony whispered and his eyes showed the worry for his friend –Steve knew the blond was important to the man of iron, maybe not in the way Pepper was but in the Happy was. She was one of the people Tony trusted the most and now something happened to her. The Captain blinked in confusion. "I putted a GPS in every one of you." Steve raised his eyebrows –_when did that happen_? "Don't be surprised, Cap." Tony smiled with mischievous. "Maybe you had slept seventy years but you actually sleep like a baby." The Captain blushed but didn't complain about it –yeah, he didn't exactly have insomnia after all… He enjoyed sleep hours and hours. "The GPS of Phoebe is turned off." A window was created in front of them thanks to Jarvis's system, he showed a map of the city and Steve could see there were at least five little drops in the Stark Tower. "That's pretty bad."

"Maybe she used her abilities and the GPS wrecked." Steve suggested and Tony gave him an obviously look; he already made the object of a material Phoebe couldn't electrify. Stark was right, something pretty bad happened to her. Steve bit his lip; it was coincidence Phoebe disappeared when days before Ben showed himself? No, it wasn't. "Aaron is making his movements." He whispered and Tony nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid of, Cap." Steve sighed and looked at Summer, she was quiet standing out of the conversation.

"Number four, Benjamin Scott, found us in our walk." Tony flew his eyes open and Steve thought he could disintegrate him with just a look –but fortunately nothing happened. "He wanted to take Summer with him but…" _But what_? Why he didn't do it at the end? Summer got The Captain unconscious thanks to her power; nothing could possible interpose between the experiment and the girl… Why he didn't take advantage of the situation?

And now she was admitting not feeling at all –even morality didn't mean anything for her. Why stayed by their side? Why not going with Ben and his father, Aaron? There were a lot of question in his mind to put them in words…, or maybe he stilled feeling the urge of protecting her –_even from Tony_.

"He changed his mind at the end I think…"

"He _changed _his mind?" Tony asked knowing that wasn't the whole story; Steve was hiding something important to him. The Captain sighed and left no importance to the rest of the story but the man of iron was too much stubborn. "Phoebe is missing, Cap, I'm going to do anything to take her back." And then he turned back to see his half-sister, Summer leaned her head to the right. "What do you know?" Tony took a step forward to her. "Summer! This isn't a game! If you know something…"

"_Sir_." JARVIS's voice interrupted the conversation taking them by surprise. "_Phoebe's GPS has turned on._"

They had the exactly position of Pepper's secretary but clearly it was a trap. Tony looked at the drop that symbolized Phoebe's position –that girl, with all her tireless optimism, had done so much for him… especially in his bad moments and, _ah_, he had had a lot of them. He couldn't let her in that place even knowing Aaron planned something against them. Steve supported him and only took him a few minutes to be ready for the action. Bruce Banner and Clint Barton stilled in the Asylum so they couldn't count with the whole team, Natasha was in her way to the tower to watch over Summer –Tony didn't trust the girl enough to let her alone in his home.

"Ready, Capsicle?"

* * *

><p>[<strong>Aaron's hideout<strong>, _Actual day_]

When Phoebe woke up she found herself tied to a chair, there was electrodes in her head connected by cables to another person –a man who was lying in a metal table. She was madding her way back home when felt a pinch in her neck, suddenly everything went dark and that's all she could remember. The leashes were made of metal so didn't have a chance to break them to escape; it had to be another way. "You're awake, fine." When she looked up a couple of blue eyes saluted her. _Don't try anything, Two, it'd be better for you if you cooperate_, the voice of the woman said in her mind even she didn't open her mouth to speak.

"Why am I here?" Phoebe asked trying to seem stronger than she actually was, her heart was beating fast –too much afraid. "Who are you?" She asked to a silhouette in the dark. Red Skull took a step forward to show himself in a lighting place; Phoebe could appreciate now his scary appearance. "What do you want from me?" She asked and this time, her voice broke.

"Miss Book, welcome to a new age." Red Skull said ignoring her questions. "Pardon for our methods but I assumed you wouldn't come if I had asked you." Phoebe glanced out at him and she told herself to be brave, now was the time to prove she wasn't a little scared girl anymore. "My name is Johann Smicht, Miss Book, and you're here to help me in my plans." There was another man next to the table where the boy laid, he was wearing some kind of a lab coat and weird opaque glasses that Phoebe didn't understand the meaning –he couldn't see anything with those glasses… "You did this before, dearie."

"And I don't want to do it again." The woman with blue eyes sighed and moved her head to catch Phoebe's attention. _Cooperate; it'd be better for you_. "No!" She shouted and clenched her fists in anger. "_**No**_ is my last answer."

"No, it's not, Miss Book." Zola interrupted her and pressed a button from the control plane behind him, in one of the screens an image shown, and after a few second Phoebe recognized the person who was at the ground beaten until got unconscious: Jack Book, her little brother. All the strength she felt banished instantly and the fear of losing the only member of her family that stilled alive replaced it. "Did you change your mind?"

"Yes…" She whispered and cried her eyes out. "I'll do it."

Jake untied her and Phoebe got closer to the table, now she could see the boy's face. _He was cute_ –his eyes were pretty close, his black hair was too long and needed desperately a wash, he wasn't wearing any shirt and Phoebe could appreciate his muscles, his left arm had been replaced by one made of metal. She swallowed her own saliva and putted her hands in his head.

This time something was different –she could feel it, it wasn't like the other time when she woke up Summer from the death. Zola was injecting him some kind of serums and when he made his signal she started to use her ability. The electricity flew through his body, activating every cell –making them working again. She bowed her head to rest her forehead upon his. "Wake up…" Phoebe whispered with her eyes closed. "Wake up for me, please…"

* * *

><p>[<strong>Stark Tower<strong>, _hours later_]

Natasha turned to be an interesting babysitter. She wasn't there only to watch over her all the time, the red hair woman guided the brunette to the gym –where Summer and Steve trained in the morning. "Why are we here?" The younger asked in confusion as she dressed for the occasion –she needed to wear gloves even 'Tasha was professional enough to avoid touching her.

"I thought you wanted to train." The agent responded with a rude voice as she reached for two sticks made of wood –without wasting time, she gave one of the sticks to Summer, the girl held it without knowing what to do now. "Do you know something about _Bojotsu_? It's a Japanese martial art." Taking her by surprise, 'Tasha attacked her with the stick. Even Summer stopped the hit, she fell to the ground unarmed –her stick fell a few inches from her. "Get up." Summer did it instantly –feeling the adrenaline flooding in her veins.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked and stopped another hit –this time she stood but almost fell again. Natasha smiled –or at least a little bit. "I hurt your companion by accident… How was his name? Clint….?" Summer sighed. "I'm dangerous."

"I'm not here for vengeance if you're asking." Natasha paused and Summer took advantage of it trying to hit her with her stick, but the agent was fast and moved to avoid the touch.

"So you're here to help me because you want it?" It was confusing for her because no one –apart from Steve and Sully- showed an intention to help her with her abilities or her limited self-defense, and now Natasha was there training her without asking for something. "I thought you hated me."

"You're a survivor." The woman with the red hair said with a serious voice and her eyes shining with fierce. "Just like me."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Aaron's hideout<strong>]

When the boy opened his eyes she felt relieved. "Hi…" Phoebe whispered without moving a little bit. _Oh_, he had a pretty eyes after all –they were blue, a peaceful color to lose herself in it. The boy glanced out at her confused and his lips parted but nothing escape from them. "It's okay, you're going to be okay now." But she wasn't sure that was the true… Red Skull's plans were a mystery for her but for sure the boy wouldn't have a good position in them. A thought crossed her mind by surprise: what if the boy was a criminal? What if she woke up a murderer? What if he was going to kill Tony and the rest of the team? _What have she done?_

"Good!" Zola pushed her away from the table and Phoebe doddered while tried to stand up, using her abilities was too much and she felt exhausted. "Welcome to the dead, Sergeant Barnes." The boy looked at him with empty eyes. "**Five**, your turn." Jacquelin was next to him but her attention was putted in the experiment number two, Phoebe shook her head no -knowing her intentions of manipulation the boy's mind in order to be useful in Zola's plans. "Five." He insisted with a rough voice and the woman with blue eyes nodded. "Erase everything." Phoebe heard him even he was talking really low and her eyes moved to the boy, he was glancing out at her confused, totally lost.

"Sorry…" She whispered before one of the men of Red Skull held her by the shoulders.

* * *

><p>Tony was flying thanks to his iron man suit –JARVIS told him it'd only take five minutes or less to get to Aaron's hideout. He could see Steve riding a motorbike so fast over him and a million of questions started to flew onto his mind. The millionaire clicked his tongue in disgust; <em>it wasn't the time for a conversation<em>… However, he wasn't known for shutting himself up. "What about you and Summer? Why _you_ were in _her_ room?" He was afraid Steve got mad because of his intromission but Tony could hear perfectly a sigh, the Captain was up to talking.

"It's not what you think…" Steve said using the transmitter of his mask –a toy made by Stark Industries. "Summer told me she couldn't feel anything… And that includes trust and the difference between good and evil."

"Tell me something new." Tony smiled using a joke tone in his voice, Steve raised his eyebrows –it wasn't funny, in fact, the morality of Summer was an important element to balance their possibilities of stopping Aaron. "Her brain reset itself after the accident, Capsicle, and, if you don't know it, the emotions are regulated by the neurons and the hormones… You didn't think they come from the heart, do you?" The silent was the best answer Tony could get. "You saw her, she's more stable than she was when we found her in that lab."

"It's not a question of stability, Tony…" Steve complained in a whisper. "What if one day she wake up and left us for Aaron?"

"I bet you'll be really jealous." The Stark clicked his tongue. "That's the situation Director Fury wants to prevent… He commanded me the mission to teach her the better way but—Y'now, I still be me." Steve rolled his eyes –he didn't want to think about Summer becoming Tony 2.0. "Pepper made me a better person, but I still have some—some _wounds_."

"I'm glad she found you."

"And you found Summer." He interrupted Steve's speech. "And you can be _her Pepper_."

* * *

><p>They got her prison in order to control her movements. Phoebe closed her eyes waiting for the time, she wasn't stupid. Even she always tried to see the goodness in everything, now was impossible. Red Skull wouldn't let her going home like nothing happened. Her time was over. She only prayed for her brother to still alive –Jack, her little brother, was barely a teenager, he needed to learn too much about life and get so many experiences… "Phoebe?" Someone said in the darkness and she opened her eyes again, immediately the blond recognized the owner of the voice.<p>

"Aaron." Phoebe smiled to herself, it was irony that the man who gave her the specialness came now to kill her. "Do it quickly." But the scientist had no intention of erasing her life.

"Phoebe, I need you to survive." He bended down in front of her and took her both hands with his. "To remind the world I created something good." Phoebe raised her eyebrows confused as she saw the man's face. Aaron had his skin paler than before, his lips were almost white and the hands that were holding hers were too cold. "But don't let them forget the things I did, the things that will come because of the mistakes I made long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked raising her voice with fear and holding back his hands. "What's going to come?"

"_Seven_." Aaron whispered and she saw in his eyes how much afraid he was of his last experiment –she knew it, the boy was destined to be something very different. "Tell Steve I'm sorry…" Tears filled his old eyes and his hands started to shake. "I wish everything went different… Oh, Phoebe, Phoebe…" Even he tried to hold them back; he burst into tears. "What I've done? I just wanted to be a hero… I just wanted to help my country… And I failed, I failed long time ago and I failed now." Phoebe putted an arm around him and without wanting it, she found herself hugging him trying to consulate his pain. "Phoebe, Phoebe I need you one last time." He separated her to see her face again. "Promise me, promise me." Aaron repeated his words over and over again in whispers before holding her by the shoulders. "Lynette."

"Your wife?" Phoebe asked confused and Aaron nodded slowly. "Do you want me to find her…?"

"No…, to stay away from her." His voice sounded rough and a little bit scared. "Protect Summer, protect her, Phoebe. Don't let—Oh, _what I've done_?"

"Aaron? Are you okay?" The scientist left her and stood up looking at nowhere. "Aaron?" She repeated again and raised one of her hands to catch him, but he took a step back. "Stay here." She begged glancing out at him. "Please."

"I have to protect her."

"Summer? Your daughter?" Phoebe tried to hold him talking like there was no tomorrow –maybe because there wasn't for any of them. "You still care about her, right?" Aaron looked down directly to her, his eyes shined with madness and Phoebe shut up instantly.

"I can't have kids, Miss Book." His lips curved in a sad smile as Phoebe's expression turned to be the definition of confusion –then what about _Summer_? And _Winnie_? As far as she knew the male still be needed in the process of creating a new life. "Have a long life, Phoebe, _for me_."

* * *

><p>Zola was packing the necessary for leaving the place as soon as they could, Red Skull had activated the GPS from the experiment number Two and that only meant <em>problems<em>. The Avengers were coming after them to get her friend back, and Zola had no intentions of leaving his work behind.

"He's ready." Jacquelin turned around to see the boss of the mission; Winnifred crossed her arms watching at the sergeant out of time. "I _putted _the list in his mind as you wanted; my work here is done..."

"Not yet." The girl said and smiled to Five. "You're too value, Jackie, and I have _more works_ for you." Red Skull made his entrance glancing at the teenage girl and Winifred nodded to confirm everything was going the way they planned. "There's only _one way_ to leave this team, Five, never forget it."

"Five." Red Skull called her and Jacquelin moved quickly to get closer, Seven was next to Zola ready for the next movement. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Phoebe stood up from the ground; Aaron had left her alone in her cell minutes ago, now she needed to keep moving. None of the men of Red Skull were guarding the corridor, so she ran the fast she could to be away from the dungeons. The place seemed a maze –full of corridors that went nowhere and a lot of doors that stayed closed even she tried to open them using all her strength.<p>

Suddenly the sound of a shot surprised her and when turned around to see what happened, she found out Ben, experiment number Four, was following her with the intention of stopping her –and it didn't seem he cared too much if she was alive or dead. "Come on, Phoebs! Be a good girl!" He shouted running after her.

Ben wasn't a fool; he knew everything about her powers so he never would come to face her without having an ace up the sleeve. Maybe Ben found a way to stop her abilities, or worse: _using them against her_ –she wasn't immune to the electricity after all.

* * *

><p>The lab was empty. Tony hit the wall with one of his hands making a big hole in it. <em>They were late<em>. Phoebe's GPS was upon a table made of metal, Steve took it. "She's not here, Stark." Well, that was obvious even for him. "No one i—" But then they heard the shots; they came from the basement of the building.

"I'll check." Iron man flied directly to the ground –breaking the all structure when the armor suit ran through it. Steve was about to complain about being left behind when he heard steps coming, when looked up to see what was coming this time… He saw him. Aaron was trying to stand up relying on one of the walls, there was a way made of blood behind him.

"Captain." Steve reacted later and the man fall to the ground, the Captain bended down to press his hands against the wound of his chest. "Are you trying to save me?" He whispered with a smile in his face –Steve couldn't say if it was a tender one or maybe reflected the sadness of the scientist's heart. "It's hopeless…"

"No man is left behind." Steve complained pressing harder –the blood was escaping from the bullet hole too fast, and he was afraid Aaron had lost too much in his way to find him. "Don't give up, soldier." He turned on the transmitter, hoping Tony would understand his position of saving the man who tried to destroy Stark's happiness. Iron man didn't answer his call. "Don't give up."

"I'm not a soldier anymore, Steven…" Aaron tossed and his mouth filled of blood, Rogers helped him to incorporate and Aaron grabbed Steve's suit to pull Cap to him. "Hydra is everywhere, Hydra is everywhere, Steven, they never went away, they're everywhere… Everywhere!"

"Red Skull is dead." The Captain whispered trying to calm him down. "I saw him dying when he touched The Tesseract."

"No, he's not." Aaron looked at him horrified. "I never wanted to be a part of this, Steven… I never wanted it. But I couldn't—I did so many bad things… its better this way, Captain, because I don't deserve forgiveness." His hands reached for something in his pocket, a pen-drive covered in blood. Aaron extended the object to the Captain and Steve took it without hesitate. "You have a great heart…" For a moment, Steve remembered the time Dr. Erskine died in his arms because of Hydra. Aaron wasn't like the doctor, but he felt pain anyway. Once ago the scientist was an important friend, now was the man who made too much wrong choices. "Thanks… I never wanted to die alone… Thanks for not leaving me here, Steven…"

"You're one of my men, Strauss, I'm not leaving you behind." Aaron closed his eyes and his lips curved with tenderness. "Never."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>They <em>hadn't been<em> late. Phoebe was there, but Benjamin Scott was following her, carrying a gun. It only took him a few seconds to subdue the experiment number four; Ben grumped in the ground with his hands tied to an old radiator. "You came for me." Phoebe stood trying to hold back the tears. "You're here."

"Of course I came." Tony interrupted her and opened the mask to reveal his face. "You're my Pikachu and definitely I'm not going anywhere without you." He hugged her and the girl started to cry loudly –for the first time, she felt someone cared about her, she belonged to one place. "It's okay, Phoebs, now it's okay."

"I want to go home, Tony…"

"Of course." He nodded slowly. "Pepper is making hot chocolate for you, she'll kill me if we're late and it's too cold to drink it." Phoebe laughed separating from him –breaking the hug. "That's my Phoebs." He smiled to her with tender. "Never change."

* * *

><p>Aaron was dead. Steve left his dead body in the ground and stood up –maybe Tony would need help. But before he could jump into the hole of the ground, new steps took him by surprise. "Dad…?" The Captain glanced out at the girl who was coming slowly. "Dad? Dad! Oh, daddy!"<p>

The girl bended down to hug the dead body of Aaron and burst into tears. "I'm sorry…" But she wasn't listening him. "Are you Winifred…?"

"Yeah…" She looked up to see him. "I was prisoner in one of the cells of the basement… But Aaron—my dad came to save me… We escaped but—but then of that man showed from nowhere and—and he had a gun—and he—and my dad—he just tried to—to save me…" The eyes of the Captain reflected the compassion Winifred expected, and when she tried to stand up the man with the plan helped her. "They say—that evil people said my sister is alive. Is that true?"

"Summer is alive." Steve responded without doubting of the innocence of the girl. "Thanks to her father, she is."

"Can I see her?"

* * *

><p>Jacquelin didn't know what's going on next but she was afraid it wouldn't be her cup of tea. As far as she knew, that boy <em>Two<em> woke up was Captain America's best friend: his real name was James Buchanan Barnes. The official information said that he died seventy years ago, but obviously the data was totally wrong. Something happened to him after failing from that train, something related with Red Skull and Zola. "_That's my name?_" When Jake heard a voice, _his voice_, in her own mind she jumped by surprise, horrified. "_Is James my name_?"

"_You can read my mind_?" Jacquelin asked him, half-closing her eyes. "_How_?" Bucky smiled in a way she didn't like it –his eyes were so empty of emotion that made her shiver scared. "_Yeah, James is your name_."

"_And yours, Jacquelin_."

"_Don't read my mind._" She begged –some secrets needed to stay secret.

"_I won't._" He responded calmly. "_Who's the girl_?"

"_Who_?" She raised her eyebrows confused. "_Who do you mean_?" Jake erased all his memories, it was impossible he remembered someone from his past.

"_Her_." Jacquelin could see an image in her own mind: Phoebe's face, it was from Bucky's perspective –maybe it belonged when he had woken up. "_Phoebe_?"

"_Phoebe Book, experiment number Two._" Jake explained mentally.

"_She's not in my list, she's not a target_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So my particular version of The Winter Soldier starts! (Don't be afraid, it's free from spoilers of the movie! :3 –anyway, anyone see it? IT WAS AMAZING!  and *it's not spoilers, I swear* said the name of Riley a couple of times in the movie and I went "**_**My giiiiirl**_**" –I have a problem, I know.)**

**Finally Bucky is here, in my fic! :DD I went really sad writing the dead of Aaron but it was necessary for the plot (he wasn't a really villain, was he?). I'm excited for the action that it's coming! **_**Yes**_**! **_**Bring it on**_**!**


	10. It's just a blanket

**New chapter! Special thanks to Kit-cat99, OneWhoCharms and Nena for the reviews! The feedback means a lot to me and helped me to write faster! Haha.**

* * *

><p>[<strong>STARK TOWER<strong>]

At first, Steve feared Summer couldn't handle her father's dead; but then a voice in his head reminded him the girl had just admitted she couldn't feel anything. Anything at all –not just love, friendship, but the pain of losing someone important. That scared him. A person who cannot feel was, without a doubt, a time bomb. Nowadays her "_trust_" was by their side, but it could change in a blink of an eye.

"I'll tell her." Winifred said when they went in. Sully was actually there, in the hall, waiting for the news. When he saw the young daughter of Lynette and Aaron, immediately stepped the distance between them and hugged her. "Hey, blondie." The teenage girl clapped his shoulders to warn him she wasn't in the mood for hugs. They draw apart instantly. "Aaron is dead." She said with a serious face and Sully flew his eyes open, horrified.

"What…?" He whispered. He barely had the strength to stand. "How…?" But no one explained to him because Sully's face reported _he didn't want to know_. He paused, and then added as an afterthought. "I'll tell Summer."

After discussing it, it fell to Sully to break the bad news to his friend. Summer was in one of the living rooms the Stark Tower had –lying down the coach reading a book, _The snow queen_ by Hans Christian Andersen. "You're back." She said as stood up from the couch instantly noticing the sadness is everyone's eyes. "What's up…?" She asked, confused. Mentally she counted all the members of the group –it didn't miss anyone, so why they had that expression in their faces? It took ages for her, realizing there was a new addiction to the group. "Winifred…" The whispered sounded worried –far from the relieved her sister expected; and she had her mouth drawn in a thin line.

"I missed you too, sis'." She said, not bothering to hide she felt a little bit disappointed about her sister reaction. "It's been two years, more or less… Don't you have to say to me?" Sully cut in their conversation before the things could possibly go worse. He found it really hard to put his ideas across, but finally recollected the enough bravery to stark talking.

"Summer… Aaron is dead." The girl glanced out at him, completely caught off guard –almost panicked; her eyes flew horrified as Sully had done before. "Your father—He—He is dead." Summer took a step back processing what Sully had just told her –found herself staring at Steve, looking for an explanation.

"He died saving your sister… Aaron went shot, there's nothing we could do." The captain said, feeling the pain of losing again one of his soldiers. "I'm sorry." When he saw her, Summer was holding her head up and he believed she was trying to force back her tears. Suddenly, and without expecting it, she broke down and burst into tears. Before Steve, or any of them, could react, she rushed off the room.

* * *

><p>No one went after her; the sadness was replaced by the tension of what will happen after. With the dead of Aaron, Tony believed Jacquelin –Number Five would give up on his boss plans but they didn't found out any proof of her surrender –Ben was in SHIELD's jails. He feared someone had already taken the control of the situation –someone more dangerous than Aaron, someone with really bad intentions. Someone that needed Phoebe for some kind of experiment –<em>Two<em> hadn't said a word of what happened over there and Tony wouldn't force her to speak, **yet**. Summer's sister was, without a doubt, another source of information but the girl had something he didn't like it. He couldn't say what it was, but he didn't trust her. _Maybe because she didn't seem sad even her father already died_? She seemed… relieved.

Sully didn't try to hold back his tears, at all. He crying like there wasn't a tomorrow. Even Aaron had used them for his plans –using him as his guinea pig without wanting it, the scientist used to be a member of _his family_. When he was a kid, he used to bring to Summer and he homemade sandwiches and cold lemonade. When he was a teen, Aaron gave to him the best Christmas present he ever wished for: a camera, a real one –his mother bought one a year ago, it was made of plastic with candies on the inside. Five years ago, before Judith was diagnosed, Aaron helped him to find his first job –a pizza maker wasn't a dream job, but enough to let him save money for better studies.

Steve paced up and down trying to calm down, he was worried about Summer and even he tried to convince himself she was okay, it didn't work. "I made tones of hot chocolate, anyone want a cup of it?" Pepper asked, nervous. Phoebe was next to her and Tony couldn't appreciate the sadness in her eyes, she was devastated for her ex-boss's dead too. "It's not the best of the city but… whatever, chocolate always help, right?" Sully nodded –agreed with her, and raised one of his hands to say he already wanted one. "Nice. One for you, mister Bomer. Who else? Tony?"

"_Eh_… No, thanks." Tony smiled a little, chancing humor. "As far as I know, cooking is not one of your… skills. I don't want to die young." Pepper gave him a withering look –he feared she was going to force him to drink it until the last straw. "Yeah, I want hot chocolate, honey." He said blinking his eyes with innocence. "Give one to Cap too, don't forget him. Right, Cap? Steve? Capsicle?" Or the blondie was ignoring him or he was too concentrated in his own thoughts –both options irritated him. "Cap! _Hey_! Are you in there?"

"Mmhmm?" Steve looked at him like he didn't talk before, Tony blinked and made a face, disgusted. "There's something—I don't know." The CEO of Stark Industries knew perfectly the meaning of that words, he didn't believe the mission had been over by Aaron's dead. There was something more. "I'm tired, better will be if I go home."

"Do whatever you want, Cap." Tony whispered but his eyes moved to Winifred, the teenage was ready the book her sister had left in the couch like nothing had happened –any questions of the funeral of his father, no more tears, no worried question about Summer… Yeah, something was really wrong with her. "Hey, don't forget to say goodbye to Summer."

Steve gave him a withering look and then walked out of the place. He had no intention of visiting the Strauss girl but Tony's words made him feeling guilty for not saying even a goodbye. After what happened at Aaron's hideout, SHIELD had told them the mission was over and they didn't need their help anymore –maybe it was just an excuse to have free way to investigate Strauss's experiments, Steve didn't care too much. There was nothing important in that clandestine lab; Aaron's words were the key of everything. _Hydra is everywhere, Red Skull is alive_.

Sully absolutely wolfed the chocolate down and already asked for another one, Pepper smiled to him –happy to have someone who really appreciated her skills for cooking, she wasn't the type of woman who spent her whole time in the kitchen but she couldn't stand doing nothing at that moment. "You're not dying." Tony whispered, surprised, looking at the pizza maker. Sullivan shrugged his shoulders –the chocolate was actually really good. "Tell me something, Barbie." Tony leaned forward to make sure Winifred couldn't hear a word about. "Is it normal?" He asked moving his head to her. "She's not even crying."

"Well, I think she's not that type of—person." Sully frowned, thinking about. "But yeah… It's weird even for her." Winifred wasn't exactly that type of person that would cry at the cinema or showing any emotion while reading a book or watching a tv show –she hadn't shown empathy for all those years. Despite the fact that she wasn't the most empathic person in the world, Sully remembered a few situations where Winifred had cried a river: for example, when Judith had diagnosed by Leukemia. Anyway, Aaron was her father –no matter how bad at parenting he was, he had given everything to her –everything she asked for. "Why do you ask?" No answer. However, Sully could read the respond in Tony's eyes. "Do you think she's with the bad guys? Winnie? _Why_? There's no reason she would do that, right?"

"People change, Bomer." Tony said in a low voice. "One day you think you know the people who _cared_ about you, and the other they betray you in a ways you wouldn't expected." Pepper was listening the conversation even she didn't want it. Tony was thinking –without doubt, in Obadiah Stane –the man who supported him after Howard's death. Thinking twice, maybe Tony had the name of his father in his thoughts too.

"What about now?" Sully interrupted his deep thoughts. Tony glanced out at him, expecting he restarted the conversation. "Aaron is dead. So what's going to happen with us? With Phoebe, with me… with Summer."

"Phoebe stills working for me." Tony shrugged his shoulders without thinking it too much; Sully looked at him expecting something more than that. "And you'll return to your life, I guess."

"And Summer?" He insisted, worried about her. They had to keep together, no matter what. No one would tear them apart. No one –not even Aaron, not Winifred, not the experiment number five, not Ben. Not even Steve. Not even Tony. "What about her?"

"We'll see, blondie, we'll see..."

* * *

><p>She was wasting away with grief. Her chest hurt too much to care about anything else –her heart was burning with pain. The tears rolled through her cheeks, uncontrolled. She barely had the strength to stand, her keens shivered begging for getting some sit. Both hands were grabbing her own shirt; at that moment, she wanted to rip her heart out –not caring about the consequences at all, she already had died once.<p>

Then someone knocked the door. "Leave me alone!" She cried out, sobbing. "Leave me!" There wasn't an answer, but the no-sounding steps confirmed he/she wasn't gone at all. Before Summer got the time to check who knocked, Steve opened the door, showing himself. "_You_, it's always _you_." She said, clearly disgusted.

"I'm just checking." Steve responded –trying to not seem offended by her words. "Do you need something?"

"No, I don't need anything fro—" The way she shut up alarmed him –warning him something pretty bad was going to happen. "Yeah, you _can_ help me." He noticed she was coming closer with her hands extended in his direction. It was easy for him to stop her, Summer was moving without thinking and her movements were too reckless to be effective.

"I though you didn't want my memories back in your head." He said, confused but ready to stop her again if it was needed. "Summer, what's going on?" She shook her head, crossing her arms and taking a step back –her eyes avoided his, looking at nowhere. "Summer, trust me." Her expression changed, she seemed _surprised_. Then she sighed, tired, exhausted, there was too much pain to pretend nothing was happening.

"How long does it take to forget someone had died?" The words took him by surprise and hit him, painfully. _How long_? Yeah, that was a good question to ask. He would give anything to know the answer. "It hurts, it hurts too much. _Here_." She pointed her chest, grabbing her shirt again. "Why does it hurt? _Why_?" Tears filled her eyes again and couldn't hold them back even she tried really hard. "Take it away." She begged leaving her shirt and covering her face with both hands. "Take it away! I don't want to feel anything!" Her body shivered and got down to her knees, Steve took a step forward but realized he couldn't touch her –Summer would regret it later to have his memories instead of her owns. "It's not worth it…" Steve's eyes reached for something –he found it.

"Can I take your blanket for one moment?" He asked and Summer looked at him –putting her hands down, confused and a little bit angry –she was having a crisis, why he was asking for a _fucking and useless blanket_? "Please?"

"Yeah… It's just—It's just a blanket, Steve." She whispered with a perplexed expression. And it wasn't hers anyway; Pepper had given it to her the first day they met. The Captain took it quickly –_it was big enough_, he said it to himself, and threw it on Summer –making sure he was covering all her skin with the fabric. "I'm not cold…" She said, confused.

"Well, yeah, it's just a blanket but…" He smiled; Summer thought he was going _mad_. There wasn't any funny thing in the situation. Then he pulled her into a hug that she didn't expect, wrapping his arms around her in a warm touch. Steve noticed she was holding her breath back, surprised or maybe perplexed. He couldn't say. "The pain—they say the time heals everything, but don't believe a word... Nothing repairs a heart that had suffered too much."

* * *

><p>[<strong>DEE'S APARTMENT<strong>]

Wearing the SHIELD's uniform again gave her an unexpected feeling: she was relieved. It didn't feel strange at all. It felt meant to be. D.D. was afraid of her memories turning back –those related with the incident of New York: the shot that almost killed her and Loki leaving his plans of vengeance, for a moment, to come to save her. She could still feel his hands upon her belly –using his magic to heal her, to stop the hemorrhage.

But that was _the past_. Loki was gone –she had to feel okay with that but stilled missing him, he was a villain after all and must to pay for his crimes –but sometimes she found herself wondering about what happened to him, _he stilled alive_? Secretly, she hoped for it.

She looked at the mirror again before going. The woman she saw smiled to her, proudly. "It's time to move on." She said to her image and sighed, tired.

Suddenly someone pushed the buzzer. She didn't expect any visits, her inner alarm sounded loudly in her mind. Maybe she was a little bit paranoid. Dee pressed the button to activate the intercom. "Can I help you?" She asked, trying to sound calmly. "Hello? Is someone there?" No answer. She clicked her tongue. Maybe a couple of kids were joking at her… It could be nothing –anyway, she putted her gun in the pocket of her jacket.

The agent went downstairs and walked out to the street. The she saw him –naked. "Oh… Hum… Dr. Selvig?" Deanna asked and the man turned around to see her. The scientist was only wearing his underwear –at least he wasn't _fully_ naked, and carried some kind of strange sticks with himself. "Do you want to come in and have a cup of tea?" It was obvious that the people of the street were too shocked to see that man with mad eyes walking only in underwear –adding the fact he was murmuring something about the end of the world. "Dr. Selvig…"

"Deanna!" He said, finally knowing who she was. Erik smiled to her and before doing anything else, he hugged her. Dee couldn't feel more uncomfortable about the situation. "Nice to see you again, Dee Dee." She nodded in respond and tried to pull him inside the hall of the building, Erik walked in without resisting too much. "You look really lovely… I guess you didn't die."

"Yeah, I guess not." She smiled to him, tenderly. "What are you doing here, Dr. Selvig?"

"Mmhmm?" He was fascinated looking around her apartment, touching every book with his fingertips and putted his all attention to see all the details of some photos Dee had. "What do you mean _here_?"

"In the streets, half naked." For the first time, Erik looked at himself –his confused expression turned to one of surprised. "Is everything okay…?" Obviously, it was not. His brain maybe had suffered consequences after the incident with Loki, at least which would explain his odd behavior. "Is everything okay, Dr. Selvig?" She asked, again.

"I needed to find you…" He responded in a whisper. "But I don't remember why." Erik shrugged his shoulders without caring at all and turned back to see the photos again. Dee sighed, putting her hands in her hips.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>[<strong>LYNETTE'S ROOM<strong>]

Alex was tired after the hours she had been at the road –driving all night to come to the Asylum as soon as possible. She needed coffee, urgently. Fortunately, Bruce Banner was more considerate than the archer was. "Thanks, Dr. Banner." She said taking the plastic cup, it smelled delicious even it was from a machine. "What do you have until now?"

"She's in coma." Clint responded, raising his eyebrows with obviousness. Alex wanted to throw her coffee down on him, but it would be disrespectful for the coffee. "And the doctors don't know why." He explained with his arms crossed. "That's why I called you."

"Because you _thought_ I'm a _better_ doctor?" She knew that was the reason but wanted to hear it from his lips, Clint avoided her eyes and sat down next to his sister's bed. "I'll take that as a _yes_." Alex clicked her tongue, clearly offended.

Lynette Strauss –or as the name of her identification said: _Rosemarie Barton_- was found unconscious at her room at the Asylum by one of the nurses, the doctors couldn't find an explanation for her unexpected coma but she hadn't woken up since then. The CAT said there wasn't any brain damage and the rest of her organs were pretty sane. The blood tests showed an unidentifiable substance in her system and, by process of elimination, it had to be the reason of her sleep. But the doctors weren't sure.

"Poisoned?" Alex was reading the medical report –to know exactly the results of the tests they had done to the patient. "Poisoned by whom?" She wanted to know but didn't get any answer. "Okay, I'll do my work without questioning the reasons."

* * *

><p>Judith Strauss –Aaron's little sister, was waiting outside of the room while taking her fifth cup of coffee. Her name was the one Lynette had given to the asylum to call if something happens to her. The first time they called her, she couldn't believe her ears. First because the woman didn't have any mental issues –<em>so what was she doing there?<em> After hours of thinking, Judith came to an answer: for security, she thought no one would look after her in a place like this. Lynette was smart but also introverted; she had kept everything for herself and never told anyone about her improvements in science. She was better than Aaron –and Judith knew her brother took advantage of it; he had published some of her works with his name in the past. If Lynette had had the idea of someone spying her, she would take the proper steps.

Judith feared she had poisoned herself in purpose –but she didn't tell anyone about her theories.

And the second reason of her surprising was the fact Lynette _trusted_ her. Not Aaron. Not her daughters. Only her. _Why_? She couldn't say.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She glanced out at Bruce when he walked out of the room and stepped in front of her. Judith nodded without saying anything and lowered her eyes. "I met him once… He had an insane obsession about the Stark family, do you know why?"

"Yep, I know why." Judy crossed her arms, leaving the plastic cup in the little table the waiting room had. "Is that important for the investigation?" She asked, on the defensive. "Let his demons rest in peace with him."

"We're trying to help here, Judith." The woman laughed with sarcasm and stood up from her sit, facing Banner. "What are you keeping back from us?" He asked, without beating around the blush. "I know you're hiding something."

"We all have our secrets, haven't we?" _She knew it too_, Bruce clicked his tongue, she knew about The Hulk. He could say just with a look in her eyes. "Yeah, I get you're the good guys, the heroes of the stories." She said in words lanced with sarcasms, Judith couldn't bit back her temper anymore. "But where were _you_ when I was dying? Ah? _Where_ were you?" He didn't answer, anything he could say wouldn't make the things better. "Aaron helped me. My brother gave me a second chance… That's more than you will do for me in your entire life. _And yeah_, I won't help your team of heroes to screw his memory."

* * *

><p>After doing the tests Alex thought it would be appropriate to the situation, she found out an important thing. It didn't say why she was in coma but it gave them a new perspective of the woman who was lying in the bed. "See, here." She pointed one of the x rays –it was from Lynette's head and they could appreciate her whole set of teeth. "Look at the molar." Bruce blinked, confused. There was something there… a little capsule.<p>

"What is it?" Clint asked, impatient. Alex hesitated, knowing that the truth would hurt him. "Say it, Alex, I'm not ten years old. I can handle it."

"Cyanide." She said, in a whisper. "The capsule is in perfect way, so it's not the reason of the coma but… I thought you needed to know it." Bruce lowered his eyes and sighed. "It's now something new… I think it is, at least, thirty years old or maybe more, I don't know… It's hard to tell."

"And why she would have that?" Clint wanted to know, confused because of the news. "The Nazis used to have one, right? To kill themselves in case it was needed… But Lynette—she's not even from Germany, she wasn't a Nazi."

"Hydra copied the method, right?" Bruce interrupted him with his eyes flew open, perplexed.

"But Hydra died with Johann Schmidt." Clint added looking at his half-sister, he couldn't believe it. The girl he remembered from his childhood –who gave him his first x-mas present after his parents' dead, had belonged –or actually belonged, to Hydra? "It has to be a mistake…"

"What if Aaron worked for Hydra too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dudududu, I know this chapter hasn't a lot of action but I enjoyed writing something about Lynette and Judith! Yay! Don't expect Lynette being a good girl because she's half-Barton, because she's not ;P<strong>

**By the way, the first scene I wrote (before starting Dance on our graves) was the blanket one :) So it's really special to me :3 Hope you love it as much as I do.**

**Feedback is welcome! **


	11. promise me a dance

[**STARK TOWER**]

All the belonging was already packed and the agents, sent by Director Fury, were carrying all the boxes to the cars. Tony was supervising Fury's men, expecting to find something that would postpone the moving… But everything was going fine. He wanted to have more time with his half-sister, knowing her better, but after Aaron's dead SHIELD had decreed that their mission had finished at that point –The Avengers weren't needed now. Fury had moved his threads quickly and found the perfect way to have controlled all the experiments of Strauss.

Ben Scott, number Four, was under vigilance while being studied by professional scientists of SHIELD, the higher-ups were studying the possibility of training him as an agent –his ability of clairvoyance was an interested skill for the agency, knowing where were their enemies with a simple blink of an eye… well, that was really useful in war. The unique problem was the loyalty of the experiment, but if Natasha and Clint were trustable at this moment… Ben wouldn't suppose a problem.

Phoebe Book, number two, stilled working as Pepper's secretary. She had recovered her perpetual optimism –Tony couldn't make her talk about what happened at Aaron's hideout but he trusted her enough to be patient.

Jacquelin Carlton, number five, was missing and nobody found a clue about where she would be. She was smart enough to become invisible for them; Fury didn't expect knowing about her sooner. At the right point, she'll show –or at least, that's what the director had told himself.

Sullivan Bomer, number two, didn't suppose a problem for SHIELD. His ability didn't make him dangerous –and he hadn't any fighter skills and demonstrated _no-interest_ of being and agent, so Fury didn't have to care much about him. His destiny was taking back his old job –before becoming an experiment, he had worked at a pizzeria.

Summer Strauss, number six, was the hardest problem. Her abilities stilled being uncontrolled –even she trained every day to control them, at that moment she could take Sully's hand for about two-three minutes more or less; and they were dangerous enough to represent a hazard for the society. After discussing the situation at the council of SHIELD, Director Fury had gotten the perfect deal for the girl –staying at an apartment, guarded by agents until her abilities were controlled. It was better that way, better than jail for sure at least. Sullivan, without hesitate, compromised himself to help the girl every day.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Sum'! Like the old times." Sully said, excited, his eyes lighted up when some ideas crossed his mind. "Don't you think?" Summer smiled to him, but it ended to seem too false to convince him she was happy. "Yeah, ammm… I'm going to my apartment to take some things I need, okay? I'll see you later." He pulled her into a warm hug that Summer returned instantly –controlling perfectly her powers. "I have my personal guards, that's awesome." He winked one eye, mischievously. "Look at the brunette. _Cute_, right?" Summer giggled when Sully gave the thumbs up making a lustily face. For security, they had two assigned agents each other to guard them until they'll arrive at the apartments. "I guess this is a goodbye." He said, looking at the rest of the people that were there. "I'm not good at them… I always cry."

"Don't you say?" Tony murmured, making a face while crossing his arms. The last time they reunited that way was to say goodbye to Thor and his _evil brother_. And they never saw them again. He was afraid of not seeing Summer again –what if SHIELD ending thinking she was a threat? What if they imprisoned her _forever_? He tried to convince Fury about the idea of Summer staying at the tower, but the council didn't _like it_ –they said he was a strong bad influence for her.

"Yep." Sully leaned his head to the left. "I cry a river with everything –and an ocean if I'm watching Titanic." Tony rolled his eyes –he didn't want to know but the blondie was always up to talk about everything. "Thanks for everything, Stark." He took a step forward with the intention of hugging the CEO of Stark Industries, but Tony backed up instantly to avoid the touch. "Oh, uh… Okay." Then the immortal blond turned back to glance at Steve –the Captain was writing something in a notebook. "What's that, Cap?"

"The things I missed this year." He murmured while writing Titanic on the top of the list. Sully raised one of his eyebrows –he could read Steve Jobs (Apple), Stark wars/Trek and stuff like that.

"Hey, add the Kamasutra to your list." Tony looked at him, horrified. "_What_? I'm trying to help." Sully's smile turned bigger, enjoying making Steve blushing.

"Sure, Mother Theresa." Tony clicked his tongue, staring at the blond, and then he moved his eyes to Steve. "But, _yeah_, add that to your list –_On the top_."

"Why on the top?" Sully asked, crossing his arms but smiling mischievously. "Maybe he doesn't like to be _on the top_." Steve blinked, confused, looking at the two men. "_Right_? Am I right?" The Captain parted his lips, ready to respond, but Stark cut into the conversation before he could add something.

"I really don't want to know that information." Sullivan shrugged his shoulders, with an innocent expression. "I think I'm going to miss you, both of you." He saw Summer in the distance, the girl was talking to Pepper –he didn't need to hear the conversation to know Pepper was asking if everything was packed, if she needed something else, making sure there was nothing left behind. The Potts had been a huge help for Summer in the beginning –buying her the proper clothes, teaching her things Pepper had described them as the most useful secrets for the women, giving her some books the Potts had read long time ago. For her, for Pepper, was like seeing a child leaving the house of their parents for the first time. Suddenly, Summer took a step forward –getting closer to Pepper, and without doubting at all, she hugged her.

His heart stopped for a second, fortunately nothing bad happened. They drew apart in a blink of an eye, but the proof stilled being there: Summer had hugged Pepper without any consequences for any of them.

Steve was perplexed as him. "Thanks for everything." Summer said to her, smiling tenderly, then she turned to see them. "Why are you looking me like _that_?" She asked, confused, pointing at Tony's surprised face. He smiled, nervously. "I'm never going to forget what you _did_ for me."

"Be careful, okay?" She nodded slowly. "And take care of _Barbie_, I'm sure he's a troublemaker." Sully raised his eyebrows, clearly offended for the nickname and for the left-handed compliment. "This is not a goodbye, Summer." The girl sighed, a weary sound. She _knew_ it was a _goodbye_. The mission was over and no one would ever care about what will happen to her, even they claimed their worries and cares… When the next mission will come –and she knew there was going to be another one, sooner than later, they will forget about her and the other experiments. Like nothing happened –just a distance story to tell sometimes.

But Tony didn't think the same as hers, not after knowing they were actually related. Lynette was her mother, not Maria, but they shared the same father –Howard was the clue of everything.

"I'm here for you." He took her by the shoulders, facing her. "If you need something, whatever it is… I'm here, okay?" She nodded again, trying to smile but failing.

Steve was waiting for his turn –Sully had hugged him, crying while doing it, for a really long time, but when Summer ended the conversation with Tony she turned back with the intention of leaving. "Summer." She stopped, doubting if turning back was a good option. She did it, with a tensed expression. "You're not going to say anything to me…?" He was shocked, he didn't expect a totally indifference –not after everything they had passed. She bit her lower lip, trying to avoid his eyes. "I'm here for you too." _How original, Rogers, nice try._ –he said to himself.

"Glad to know." Summer crossed her arms, on the defensive. "Thanks for everything, Captain." She said in a low voice, still not looking at him. "Have a good day." She took a step back but Steve stepped the distance again. "What do you want me to say?" Summer murmured, making sure only the two of them could hear her words. Tony and Sully were faking a conversation to be closer, trying to listen the whole talk. "That I'm sad or mad because they're taking me away? I can't do anything to stop the situation and… Saying _goodbye_ to you it hurts me too much. I'm trying to escape from that _feeling_."

"It doesn't have to be _a goodbye_." Summer laughed with sarcasm, shaking her head.

"It's a _**goodbye**_, Captain, it _can't_ be another way. _They_'ll make sure." After he saw her grieving because of the dead of Aaron, Steve had known her better. He could say how she was at that moment –angry, her rage was rising inside her, feeling the injustice for not having the option to decide about her own life; SHIELD was committing a mistake –putting her away was the wrong way to make the things better. Her ability was entirely bound to her emotion, that state of anger didn't help at all. "Natasha agreed to train me and I'm afraid it's _not_ her _idea_, at first I thought it was but… Now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused but fearing the worst.

"I'm not stupid." She said, replacing the whispers for a normal tone. "They want me to be someone else, something different."

"Different?"

"Loyal." She paused and then added as an afterthought. "To _them_."

"They can't change who you are." _Oh_, but they _could_. Steve was sure. SHIELD had a lot of secret process that would help to it. On top, Summer was too much manipulated –her memories, her personality, her morals, her definition of what was wrong and what was right… they weren't defined, it could be modified by anyone. "I won't let them." She shook her head –believing it wasn't possible even for him. "It's not gonna happen, okay…? I promise."

"As you promised Peggy _a dance_?" Summer paused, shutting up instantly, and glanced out at him. Steve looked surprised –but mostly sad, broken, it wasn't needed a reminder. "I'm sorry… That was mean." She shook off the anger, the frustration of being incapable to make her own choices. "You made me a better person and I can't be more thankful… You never judged me and always tried to understand me, even when I was—freaking out. I don't want to forget that."

"Are those _compliments_?" He asked, joking. "You're a _mean girl_ sometimes."

"That's not true, I'm always nice." Summer interrupted him, trying to look offended but ending smiling to him. "Thank you." He thought she was going to hug him –Summer had taken a step forward to him, looking directly to his eyes; but then she backed up, changing her mind. "Would you do me a _new promise_?" Steve nodded instantly, not thinking twice. "Would you promise me a dance?"

"No." He responded, firmly. Summer blinked, confused, perplexed by the negative answer. "I'm a terrible dancer and you're—well, _too professional_. It wouldn't be fair." Summer giggled and Steve smiled to her, happily –it had passed a long time since he felt that way, not caring too much, just enjoying the moment, feeling happy, smiling, laughing… He used to feel that way with Bucky. "But yeah, I can promise you that."

"Cool." She said, swinging her body from one side to another, looking nervous. "But I'll teach you before, I don't want you to step on me at the dance floor."

"Yeah, that would be preferable." He rolled his eyes –thinking about it. "See you in a few days then." Summer stared at him, wishing for more time, hoping for the promise being true; Steve could see it in her eyes and he added instantly, not thinking too much. "Tomorrow?"

"Perfect." She responded, immediately. "Tomorrow is perfect."

"Miss Strauss?" One of the agents cut in their conversation. "We have to go, Miss Strauss." Summer stared at her, the agent was a woman, and nodded; she smiled at Steve one more time and went after the agent. Sully caught up with them instantly, smiling happily but his eyes showed a little bit of disappointment versus the past situation. Summer clicked her tongue, ready for his speech –because she knew perfectly he had one prepared.

"We have to work with your hormones, lady." Sully said, raising one of his eyebrows. "You should have kissed him, fiercely." Summer brushed, giving him an elbow to shut him up. "And then ripped off his shirt… Damn, I want to see that abs so badly." He sighed, like a silly schoolgirl in love. "Imagine him naked... Damnit, I'd pull his shirt off if I had the opportunity."

"You're too much horny." He wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her closer in a friendly way.

"Oh, come on, Sum'! It's not my fault… Look at that Adonis's body." He giggled and kissed his friend's head. "I'll see you at home, okay? _Our new_ home." Then Summer realized there were two cars waiting for them –something was wrong, she could feel it, they went to the _same_ place… Why having two cars then? Sully saw her doubts. "I have to stop at my old apartment, I told you."

"Yeah, yeah…" She said, not believing a word but telling to herself not being too paranoid. "It's okay, I'll see you at home."

Summer got into the car, at the companion seat. "My name is Karen." The agent said –it was a red-haired woman, at her thirties more or less, suited with black clothes that had the logo of SHIELD in one of the sleeves. "I'm your personal guard." Summer nodded, slowly –she never thought she would have a babysitter, not with her age at least. "Director Fury has assigned me personally. You don't have to worry about anything, you're safe with me." She said, proudly of being the chosen –Summer wasn't sure if that was a good thing… Being her babysitter could be a little bit dangerous, considering her abilities. "If you need something, just ask. Okay?"

"Okay." She doubted at first but then added. "Can we make a stop? It'll only take a few minutes…"

* * *

><p>[<strong>JUDITH'S APARTMENT<strong>]

Her aunt wasn't at home –_what a surprise_. She left the plastic bags at the table and putted her hands in her hips, a week had passed since she got separated from Red Skull and the rest of the team, and any news had come to her. But that wasn't the worst thing, Seven wasn't acting as she expected. Well, the real truth was he _didn't act_ at all. Why? The targets were right around there –living their happy life _without_ deserving; they had to be eliminated for what they had done.

She clicker her tongue, disgusted. So it was true what people used to say… If you want something so badly, you have to do it by yourself.

Winifred took the hair dye from the plastic bag and went in to the bathroom –red, his hair needed to be _red_, red as blood.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RESIDENCE FOR THE VETERANS<strong>]

She used the door handle and the door swung open. Karen looked out of the corner of her eye when she saw Summer was doubting to go in. She was standing there, holding an old book, catching her breath as the seconds passed. "I'll stay here, if you need me…" Summer nodded, interrupting her; Karen smiled to her, giving her the courage to make a step forward. The agent was a motherly type, that didn't fit with her idea of an agent of SHIELD… -but maybe that was the reason Fury had chosen Karen, because Summer felt she could trust her.

Finally Summer went in, trying to be quiet for not disturbing her. "Hello?" She whispered when saw a woman in a hospital bed –her hair was totally grey, she had a lot of wrinkles but that made her looking adorable –weak, vulnerable, but lovely, full of too many experiences Summer wished for herself. The woman turned her head to see her new unexpected visitor, her brown eyes were deeper –in some way, they were wiser. "Hi." Her voice trembled, nervously, she cleared her throat before talking again. "Hi, I'm a volunteer."

"Hi." She responded, calmly, in peace, her voice sounded tender. "I'm Margaret. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Summer." She said, instantly. "I'm here to read you… If you want, Margaret." The woman shrugged her shoulders but invited her to sit next to her bed anyway. When Summer sat down, she was the photographs she had at the night stand –one in particular catch her attention, because, basically, her mother was in it. Lynette Strauss, at the age of twenty more or less, was there, next to a man who looked like Tony. She blinked, confused –she had seen him before, she was sure, but when? If he was Tony's father, he would be famous… His face would be everywhere…

No, there was something more. She hadn't seen him in a newspaper or the TV, they had met, somewhere. But where? And the most important, _why_? Why he would like to meet her? Summer shook of that strange sense of her mind, trying to stay calm. "I was really young at that one, right?" Margaret smiled, tenderly.

"Ammm… Yeah…" Summer nodded, staring at the photo. "Who's she? She looks younger than you." She pointed at her mother; Margaret had to sit up to see better the photograph.

"Oh." Her smile faded away, replaced by a worried expression. "Yeah, she was younger than me…" She paused, and Summer feared she wanted her to leave the room but then Margaret added in a low voice. "Read me something, please, something came to my mind and I want to forget it."

She leaned the book against her lap, leaving it openly. Margaret was staring at her, with her eyes lighted up and her lips curled into a sad smile. Her pain, her sadness… It was because of the memory of her mother? What Lynette had possibly done to her? She wanted to ask, she wanted to know everything… But she knew perfectly Margaret wouldn't say a word about it. "Then your tail will divide and shrink until it becomes what the people on earth call a pair of shapely legs." Summer read, concentrating at the reading to not think about Lynette. "But it will hurt; it will feel as if a sharp sword slashed through you. Everyone who sees you will say that you are the most graceful human being they have ever laid eyes on, for you will keep your gliding movement and no dancer will be able to tread as lightly as you." Margaret was listening her, attentively. "But every step you take will feel as if you were treading upon knife blades so sharp that blood must flow." She paused to look at her, the old woman smiled. "I am willing to help you, but are you willing to suffer all this?"

She had read the story before –when she was a little kid, it wasn't one of her favorites at that moment –it didn't end too well, she constantly argued because the mermaid, the main character of the book, deserved better. A happy ending, a marriage with her beloved prince. She remembered complaining about it, grumping, indignant for her tragic ending. But then her mother, Lynette, had said to her: _That's life, Summer, true love it doesn't exist_. Her voice sounded rude, distance from the tender tone the mothers used to use to talk to their kids. _There are no happy endings, there's no fairy tales_.

"'_Yes_', the little mermaid said in a trembling voice, as she thought of the Prince and of gaining a human soul."

"She was a stupid, ah?" Suddenly, Margaret interrupted her, her eyes were looking nowhere. "No one should suffer that way to have a chance with someone." Then her eyes moved to her. "Don't you think?" Summer lowered her eyes, not knowing an answer for the question –what was love? How she could possibly know what was being in love? It was worth it _that pain_ for what they called love and being loved?

"Do you—" She had to clear her throat again. "Did you love someone that much? Did you love someone that much that it hurt you painfully?" Margaret seemed to think about it, doubting about the answer.

"Once was a man." She said, nostalgic. "We hadn't the proper time to fall in love but—" Her lips curled in a sad, tender, smile. "If the things would have ended different, maybe I had let him a chance… And that would have been a mistake, I guess."

"Why?" Summer asked, grabbing the book, tensed. "Why was a mistake?" Margaret looked at her, and then she giggled in a lovely way.

"Because I wouldn't have had the experiences I already had!" Then she stared at the photographs. "I moved on from that _relationship_ and I had a wonderful life, my husband was a good man and I loved him with all my heart." Summer was the photos Margaret was looking at –she had a daughter, even a grandchild. They were beautiful as her. "It was a better way than suffering waiting for him, right?"

"But if the things were different… Maybe you'll have this life with _that _person, don't you think?" She insisted, wanting the answer she expected to have. "Maybe it was a _better_ choice. Maybe that other man would have made you happier."

"Sweetheart… That belongs to the past, it can't be change." Margaret took her hand. "It's not worth it thinking about the _what if_… It's not worth it suffering for an impossible love. Enjoy the present, take what you have right now, and don't miss even a second." She smiled again. "You won't regret a thing, believe me."

* * *

><p>[<strong>ASYLUM<strong>]

No one talked about it, there was silent while Alex was reading all the tests bloods –trying to verify the poison. "It doesn't make sense…" Clint murmured, talking to himself. "Why Aaron would work for Hydra? I thought he did what he did because he hated Howard Stark… Because he wanted to proof he was better." The archer glanced out at Bruce, looking for an answer. The scientist sighed, tired and exhausted of not finding anything new.

"I don't know… Maybe we're wrong, may—" He paused and his eyes flew open, an idea, a theory, had come to his mind. "What if Hydra took advantage of _that_ hate? What if Hydra used his experiments by their purpose?" Clint blinked, confused, crossing his arms. "Think it twice." Alex looked up, wanting to catch the information too. "All the experiments, the six, were useful for Hydra, right? An unlimited source of energy, Phoebe. A soldier that won't fall at war, Sullivan. To know the exactly position of their enemies, Benjamin. The perfect spy, Jacquelin. A lethal weapon, Summer… What if their abilities were chosen by fate? What if they had planned that way?" Bruce took off his glasses, nervous. "If I am right… What they _actually_ want is reunited the six together."

"Yeah, but that's not possibly." Clint interrupted him. "Not all of them are loyal to the project, not everyone would cooperate with the mission."

"You're right." Bruce shook off his head the strange sense of feeling there was something he was missing. Judith Strauss was sitting in the couch of the room with her eyes closed, she wasn't sleeping but felt better ignoring all the theories about her big brother –she stilled believing Aaron was, in fact, a good man. "Wait." He said, after a few minutes. "What if there's a number seven?" Clint made a made, hoping he was wrong –six problems were enough for them right now. "They can choose the ability, right? What if Hydra gave it the _empathy_? The power of copying?" He paused, and then added as afterthought. "The last work of Strauss, the ultimate experiment."

"I hope you're wrong, Banner." Clint said, horrified. "Because if it's true… We have a _bigger_ problem over there." He sighed. "How we know if they had created another one?"

"I'm afraid is going to be more complicated than searching for missing people." Bruce clicked his tongue. "The new experiment doesn't have to be _alive_."

"Summer was the first test." Alex interrupted them, looking aghast. "They have to test it in another person before." Clint nodded, agreeing with her.

"Summer didn't die by accident." The arched said, moving his eyes to Judith, who was shocked, her eyes showed her devastation at that moment. It wasn't an accident, she told to herself, processing all the information; she held back her tears, someone had planned her dead for its purpose. It had to pay for it, for all that pain. "Hydra had to make sure Aaron would cooperate, that's why they chose Summer."

"Who knew Summer was going to be there?"

"Just us." Judith answered the question of Bruce instantly. "Aaron, Winifred and me, there wasn't anyone else."

* * *

><p>[<strong>RESIDENCE FOR THE VETERANS<strong>]

"Strauss." Karen had opened the door, it was the time. "We have to go now, I'm sorry." Summer nodded, closing slowly the book and stood up quickly. The agent was waiting patiently –but her face denoted she couldn't risk the security of her protected, not for much longer. They had to go _**now**_.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Margaret asked, lighting up her eyes excited for the idea. "Please." Summer stared at Karen, searching for her permission. The agent smiled, tenderly, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow." Her lips curled into a smile, happy to have a plan for the next day. "See you tomorrow then, Margaret."

"Oh." The old woman interrupted her, and Summer turned back to see her before leaving. "Call me Peggy."

* * *

><p>~<em>The next day<em>~

* * *

><p>[<strong>MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL<strong>]

Peter was taken his books from his locker when his spider sense detected an alarming danger, but he turned back to face whatever it was… He saw Winifred Strauss coming directly to him, stepping the distance between them quickly. "Hey, Parker." The girl saluted him, with a big smile on her face –her locker was the next one to his. "Ready for biology?" She glanced out at him, raising her eyebrows. "_What_? Did you see a ghost or something?"

"Ammm… No… I just—I mean… You look… _Different_." The girl had dyed her hair red and got a haircut –her long hair now was really short, and that wasn't the only difference he could find. It was something else. Her style, it had changed –a red tank top, skinny black jeans and a maroon boots distanced from the clothes she used to wear weeks ago. He seemed more… _confident_.

"Different in a good way?" Winifred asked, smiling bigger. "I hope so, Parker, or you'll have problems." She joked, but he swallowed his own saliva… Worried. Something was pretty wrong –his spider sense had prevented him about the threat, but what was that? Why she was a threat? Yeah, she had changed her look but stilled being a _normal _student. Or maybe not. "See you later." He nodded, saying goodbye with a head-movement. "Oh, wait." Winifred turned around to see him, her smile stilled there, in her lips –but it had changed, the lovely smiled had been replaced by a hair-raising one. "Tell Riley we have to meet pretty soon…" She paused and then added. "Like _this afternoon_? Yeah, ammm… At four o'clock, okay?"

"I don't know how Riley is." He said, pretending to be ignorant. Winifred giggled, faking every movement. "There's no Riley at our class, Strauss."

"I'm sure you know how she is, Parker. I'm not that stupid, okay?" She leaned her head to the left, biting her lower lip. "She knows where, don't worry about that." She clicked her tongue, disgusted. "Will you tell her?"

"Maybe." He responded, trying not to seem intimidate. Winifred laughed, at this time she sounded mad –mixed with evil.

"Maybe? _Maybe, Parker_?" She took a step back, smiling. "Hey, Gwen didn't came today, right? I wonder what happened to her."

"Don't you dare to touch her!" He treated her but the girl giggled instead of being afraid.

"Too late, spider man." She shouted the words with repugnance, raising her voice with anger but also excitement for seeing him breaking inside –damn, she loved hurting people like that, ripping their hearts, painfully; looking how they suffer in silent, worried and scared for what will happen to their beloved ones. "Gwen for her. That's the deal."

* * *

><p>[<strong>SUMMER'S APARTMENT<strong>]

When she had opened the door, Steve was there with his hand raising ready to ring the bell. "Crap." Summer rolled her eyes –she had totally forgotten the "_date_" with him, but clearly Steve did remembered. Karen was waiting outside the building –she could hear her singing in a loud voice her favorite song (_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_ by Alanis Morisette –Summer couldn't believe someone could sing that song with the same enthusiasm as Karen did), ready for leaving.

"We usually say _hello_, but _crap_ it's good." Steve furrowed. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried; Summer nodded, biting her lower lip. "Oh, I brought you something."

"Flowers." She said when he had shown them, looking horrified by the idea. "Flowers." Summer repeated, this time trying to look thankful but failed miserably. "They—They're nice. Thanks." She took them, quickly.

"You _don't _like them." Summer smiled, saying sorry with her eyes.

"Yeah, amm… I think I'm not the _flower type_." She made a face, clicking her tongue. "But I appreciate the detail anyway." Summer avoided his eyes, looking behind him –she could see Karen singing even louder, totally lost herself at the song. "Aammmm… I'm really sorry but—_ammm_—something had happened and I have to go."

"Oh… Okay." He said, disappointed –his eyes turned sad, distant; Steve really _wished_ for that class, for having more time with her. "I can go back tomorrow." He proposed, hoping for a _yes_. Summer sighed, a weary sound.

"I don't know…" She took a step forward and closed the door behind her in a hurry. "I'm very busy at these days." The girl went downstairs, followed by Steve who stopped her before she could jump into the car.

"Are you avoiding me?" Summer shook her head. Karen stared at them, confused but also worried –asking Summer if everything was going well or if she needed something, the Strauss moved her head to indicate Karen everything was okay. She just needed a moment to clear the things. "I'd been rejected too many times to know if someone is not interested in me."

"It's not—It's not _that_, okay?" She murmured –hoping Karen wasn't capable of listen them. "I need more time and, for better, more training."

"Training?" Steve asked, confused and a little bit irritated. "Are you going to train with 'Tasha? Is that the reason why are you leaving?"

"No!" She swore, nervously. "Another type of training…" Steve didn't understand a thing, Summer could see it. "Just trust me, okay?" Steve sighed, lowering his eyes –what he was doing? Nothing could ever happen between them, what he was expecting then? "This won't take me more than a couple of hours… Would you wait if I ask you?"

"Go ahead, ask me." He said, instantly. She sighed, not expecting it. Summer half-closed her eyes.

"Would you do me the favor to wait for me, Mister Rogers?" She said, crossing her arms on the defensive.

"I would, Miss Strauss." Steve responded, copying her tone. "Also you can call me Steve."

"I'll think about it, Rogers." He smiled. "Ring the bell, Sully is at the apartment… He'll open you the door."

"Nice." Suddenly, the idea of waiting for her wasn't as good as it sounded at the beginning. Summer giggled, jumping into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>After seeing TWS, I have to add the scene between Summer and Peggy 3 hope you like it as much as I loved it!<strong>


	12. Sin

**Hello! Did you miss me? (sure you don't) Do you hate me? (sure you do) LOL. Ok, I'm so sorry for the missing… But I had lost the inspiration plus I'm too busy right now I can barely write.**

**Thanks for the two reviews and the new follows! It cheer me up to write this fic**

* * *

><p>[<strong>NEW YORK<strong>]

He hadn't had to ask her twice. Gwen's life was a priority. Changing Riley for her was all he could think, it wasn't something too hero-ness but there wasn't another choice...

The blond girl had accepted without questioning it and, instantly, Peter told her she could have Spiderman covering her back. "That's what every girl wants, a hero to save her ass." Riley murmured with sarcasm –her expression, her attitude, everything in her had changed after he had told her about his conversation with Winifred. "Stay back, Parker, Gwen's going to be fine."

Carrying her bow, she jumped out of the windows of Peter's room and rushed off quickly to leave behind the house of Aunt May –if she was right, something very bad was going to happen with the Strauss girl. Something she had tried to change but failed miserably when hadn't protected her from Red Skull. He, Red Skull, had corrupted her mind… –there was a chance the innocent Winifred stilled out there? She hoped.

If there wasn't any, she had an arrow with the name of the girl.

Peter wasn't willing to come to the party, but he didn't care at all. Wearing his Spider man suit he followed Riley, in silent, trying to not be caught by the girl –she had an awesome hearing that freaks him out. The blond girl stole a motorcycle to be quicker, and she rode it the faster she could.

Peter was on his way too. It took him a couple of hours to know the exactly position of the meeting –Brooklyn. He frowned, _why that place over the million possibilities_? It was unexpected.

* * *

><p>[<strong>BROOKLYN<strong>]

Riley jumped out of the motorbike; she had parked it in front of an old house that Peter didn't recognize. The blond girl stayed out there with her arms crossed, waiting for something. It only took her two minutes; someone swung the door open from the inside of the house –a silent invitation to come in. Riley nodded her head, taking the invitation –just for a second she looked up, directly to him and her eyes gave him a withering look. He had to stay back as she told him –but Peter wasn't good with following orders.

It was an old house that had survived too much –the only reason to keep it that way it was because the house had belonged to Steve Rogers, _Captain America_, and it was a _must-see_ for the tourists of the city. Riley clicked her tongue, disgusted –when the Civil War started, this place was the first one to be destroyed by the people who considered the Captain an enemy.

"You came." Winifred was over there and the blond girl barely recognized her –_well_ that was a lie, she **did** recognize her… but not as _Winifred Strauss, the innocent daughter of Aaron_. "I thought you were too smart to come to the trap."

"You took Gwen." Riley ignored the insult and focused to find Peter's girlfriend, she wasn't there. "Where is she?" Instantly she aimed an arrow to her –pointing Winifred's head. "Tell me _where _is she! I'm not a patient person, Win'."

"Are you going to kill me?" The red hair girl asked, blinking with confusion. "What about your moral code? Daddy teach you to give a second chance to people, didn't he? _Don't kill, just forgive_." Riley raised one of her eyebrows, confused. Did _she_ know the truth? No one knew that, no one knew _her origin_. "We are what our fathers wanted, aren't we?"

"Aaron didn't want you to become such a bitch." She replied and Win' laughed like it was the best joke she ever heard.

"I'm not stupid; I'm not the little innocent girl you think I am." Her lips curved in madness, her eyes lighted with evil. "I'm not a Strauss, I know _that_ since I was born –I'm better than this, better than Aaron… He was a fool, an idiot for believing his wife loved him." She took a step forward, her fists clenched. "I am my father's sin." She was quicker than Riley expected her to be, in a blink of an eye Winifred was holding two guns, ready to shot her without thinking twice. "I am _Sin_."

Of course, she always _knew_.

She knew Lynette was her mother, but Aaron wasn't her father –he was too _ordinary_ and she felt special, different from the other kids. She could run faster, she could punch harder, she was better –better than the others, better than her sister. _So why would Aaron love Summer more than her_? Her sister was weak, a fool. Winifred never understood, and that feeling rose inside her more and more… and then became an unstoppable rage and hate.

And then, one day, a man with a red face told her the truth –he was her real father. And his words made a meaning for her –she was half-superhuman, a new species, and a better one.

_Yeah_, her sister's accident wasn't an _accident_. She planned that way –with Summer out of their lives, maybe Aaron would pay more attention to her. But it didn't happen. He did the impossible. He did it. He brought her back –back from the death.

Aaron had to pay for that, for destroying her new world where she was the perfect and only daughter. It was easy, after all, he wasn't too smart –all he did, all the experiments he created, were based in Lynette's files. _The seven_ belonged to **her**, not to him. He was no longer needed, Aaron must to die –and Winifred was the executioner, gladded to see his expression when she had aimed the gun to him. And then, she had pulled the trigger.

"There's a thing I never understood." With the gun and the arrow looking at each other, the girls had the whole time to talk before one of them would take the first step. "Why would you try to become my friend if you knew who I was the entire time?" Riley didn't seem surprised by the question; in fact, she expected it. "You're the daughter of my father's worst enemy. You and I are the opposite; we are destined to hate each other. To fight each other."

"I am not my father." Riley replied. "I am not like him."

"You _did _look like him." _Blond. Blue eyes. Skinny body. A strong personality. A good heart. A powerful friend._ "Too patriotic." Winifred clicked her tongue –Riley looked like her father a lot, but also the brunette could see perfectly the thing she had hated in her sister. In Summer. "_Why_ are you here by the way? This isn't your time. You don't belong here."

"Yeah, I had that in common with my father too, hadn't I?" For the first time, Riley smiled. "My friend Tess took me here, to protect me from _my time_." She paused, thinking about telling her or not… The future would change every time she took part in this present. Telling something unappropriated to Winifred would mean a change… But wasn't the future too bad right now? Nothing would make it worse, she could swear. "She was trying to protect me _from you_." She shot the arrow but Winifred moved quickly to avoid it.

The sins of the father were the sins of the daughter.

And Winifred was a big **sin**.

* * *

><p>[<strong>RESIDENCE FOR THE VETERANS<strong>]

Margaret Carter was falling sleep as Summer read the book she had carried –a recompilation of fairy tales. The Strauss girl closed the book and stared at her, even Peggy was old –almost ninety years old- she was beautiful, her eyes were so full of life and witness of to many experiences Summer wished for her one day. "If you're tired…" Peggy flew her eyes open, glancing at her with confusion. Summer sighed. "I'm a volunteer, I'm here to read if you want some company…"

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you, sweetheart." She smiled at her, tenderly. Peggy was suffering some kind of mental disorder that made her forget the recent events –or at least that was Summer had understood from the nurse; she had had to introduce herself again and again and again… but Peggy hadn't memorized her, Summer hadn't a place at her mind –and that made her sad… Feeling she hadn't a place anywhere. "What are you going to read me?"

"Amm… What about…?" She was going to pick a short tale when heard strong noises from the outside. "Stay here." It was something really stupid to tell her, because Peggy couldn't get up from the bed without help –her legs and knees were too weak right now to stand by herself. Summer stood up from the chair, leaving the book aside as she rushed off.

As soon as she found herself on the corridor, she smelled the blood mixed with bullets and death. Everything was kind of quiet now –no noises, no screams, no shouts for help, like nothing had happened. She took a step back, making her way back to Peggy's room. Carefully and quietly, the door swung closed.

"What's going on there?" Margaret was trying to fall out of the bed, worried and alarmed –maybe her mind wasn't entire fine but her instincts of a fighter were pretty there. "There's something wrong, right?" Summer turned back to see her, knowing Peggy would catch her if she lied. So instead of trying it, she nodded her head _yes_. "Help me to stand up from the bed, please." Summer stared at Peggy's hand –she was reaching for her help, unknowing that a simple touch could kill her instead of helping.

"Not a good idea." Summer said, calmly. "Stay in the bed." And this time, she ordered it.

It only took her a few of seconds to reach her purse and found her phone. Dialing Sully's number was easy, he had made her memorized the numbers since she had woken up from Aaron's lab. But even it was a fast action, it wasn't enough. Someone opened the door with rudeness, a man with a mask and a metal arm. Peggy shouted, afraid, as tried to get up from the bed –ready to kick him in the ass if she had the chance. "Help! Somebody help us!" But even Margaret's voice was loud and resounded for every room of the residence, nobody came. "I need my gun… My gun…"

Summer took a step back –she knew Peggy was freaking out, she was acting by her surviving instincts even her past as a soldier was gone too far. Protecting Margaret was a priority, not just for Steve but because the woman was one of the few persons Summer trusted. She was her friend, and no one was allowed to hurt _her friends_.

As soon as the man focused his eyes on her, Summer re-organized her thoughts. Peggy wasn't in danger, she was. The man didn't come to hurt the old woman; Margaret wasn't his mission, his target. She could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her… he was a predator, a hunter. "Who's sending you?" With Aaron out of the map, Summer couldn't say who could be interested to go after her. _Maybe Ben_? –no, he had been caught by SHIELD. What about number five –Jacquelin? Did she want to finish Aaron's plans? No, Jacquelin didn't care about Aaron that much –the only thing the girl wanted was survive.

The masked man didn't answer her, instead of that he moved quickly. He was too fast, Summer didn't see him coming.

Using the metal arm, he took her by the neck –pushing her against the wall. She tried to kick him, but failed. The metal hand surrounded her neck –depriving her of breathing. "Number Six." He said, calmly. Now he was close to her and she could see him better, Summer thought she had seen him before. _But where_? Maybe at her dad's lab? "Absorption by touch."

* * *

><p>[<strong>BROOKLYN<strong>]

**Sin**, Riley knew her by that name. Sin, the daughter of Red Skull –the mad psycho red haired woman who had killed Deanna, Tony, Pepper… Too much friends, too much people Riley cared about. The moment she had seen Winifred in the past, she knew in what the girl will become. Yeah, she had thought of killing her but… Winnie looked so innocent, so pure, so far from the monster she had known.

But it was just a mask. Winifred was a mask for Sin.

Riley had had the chance to change the future, and she hadn't taken it. What she had done was something her father would approve –and she hated herself for that. Maybe her father was a hero, maybe her father was a good man and had the best heart in the world… But that goodness, that sense of justice, that obligation about doing the correct thing… It had cost it her mother's life. And Riley couldn't forgive him for that. And Riley didn't want to be like him.

"No more chances." The archer said, aiming the bow. Sin smiled, ready for the fight –she had waiting long enough for it.

"No more chances." Winifred repeated, holding the two guns. "This ends here… With you and me."

* * *

><p>[<strong>STARK TOWER<strong>]

There was something wrong, he could feel it. Tony had laughed at him when he had told him, the Stark didn't believe him –he wasn't going to do anything to check it. "Don't worry, blondie." Tony said to him with a mischievous smile. "Summer is having a good time." He was working at his Iron man suit, focused more at his task than anything that surrounds him. "Y'now, playing soldiers with Cap…"

"She _can't_ touch him." It wasn't jealous, it was a reality. What Tony was insinuating, it wasn't possibly. "Something is really bad…" He sighed and took a sit. "Steve doesn't pick the phone… as Summer. She hadn't replied my texts." Tony looked up, the experiment number three was truly worried, it wasn't like the other times when Sully talked and talked for hours about his 'worries' –the Stark had wanted to punch him harder to shut him up, but Pepper had stopped him every time.

"Summer's phone has a GPS." It wasn't something he expected –to fall into Sully's game, but Tony had started to being worried about her too. "JARVIS, localize Summer Strauss's phone. I want the location." Sullivan stood up from the chair, looking at the map JARVIS had showed to them. There was a triangle where Summer was. "What is this place?"

Sully blinked, confused. JARVIS said it was the residence for the veterans. "But… I don't understand." Number Three whispered, looking at the triangle. "What is she doing there? None of her family is a veteran… Well, Aaron was but… He's dead now." Thinking about his ex-boss made him sad, but the worry was predominant. "It doesn't make sense."

"JARVIS, access to the security cameras of the residence. **Now**."

"Is that even legal?" Sully glanced out at him, Tony gave him an 'obviously' look –of course it wasn't, but they hadn't time for 'legal things'… Also Iron man wasn't afraid of the police, he didn't care about it too much.

"_Yes, sir._" JARVIS responded to its boss.

When the images of the cameras came to the virtual windows they had in front of him, Sully's heart skipped a heartbeat. There was blood everywhere; the floor was full of dead bodies –the blond guy counted, at least, fifteen people. He felt sick in an instant. "This doesn't look like the flyers." It wasn't a joke even it sounded like that. All Sully could think about was the image of a group of happy old man playing at dominoes –they hadn't a lot of life to live, but sure their lives hadn't had to end like this. "I'm going to throw up."

"Not now, blondie." Tony said, perplexed. He was trying to find his half-sister out there –praying for her not to be one of the dead bodies. But she wasn't there. Summer was anywhere. They had images of the main room, the living room, the kitchen, the hall, the corridors… Summer wasn't there.

"Where is she…? Is she…? Is she…?"

"No." But he didn't know for sure.

* * *

><p><strong> OK, SHORT CHAPTER… SORRY! BUT I HAD LOST THE INSPIRATION **** AND I'M FEELING SO BAD FOR HAVING A CRAPPY GRAMMAR… ÑEEE… IT MADE ME CRY. IT'S REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE THIS FIC :'( I HOPE IT DOESN'T DISSAPOINT YOU SO MUCH…**

* * *

><p><strong>ABOUT WINIFREDSIN… I made a lot of changes to the story, but I hope you like it anyway… For example, in the original (the Spanish version I wrote long time ago) Winifred doesn't exist –I created her character for this fic. There was another OC, Sidney/Sin, who was my particular version of Sin –the daughter of Red Skull (who's a real character in the comics, by the way ). If you follow my videos on youtube, you can see a lot of vids centered on Sidney –/I paired her with Peter Parker and portrayed her as Nina Dobrev/. SO in the original version, Sidney is Steve's daughter –Riley's sister; I liked the idea of the two siblings becoming enemies –Sidney was raised by Red Skull, not by Steve, as a vengeance. I didn't include Sidney to not complicated the story (to be easy to write it), so sorry for the people who were expecting to see her in the fic! (a lot of people had asked me for her story, but there isn't a fic centered on her… Anyway, my friend Carol is planning to write one, I'll post the link here if someone is interested)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLY!<strong>


End file.
